¡Sí, soy gay! - Kiribakushima
by cupcakemofoo30
Summary: Kirishima a sus 16 años podía dudar de muchas cosas, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro: era gay. No se sentía listo para decírselo a los demás, y estaba seguro de que nadie lo sabía o sospechaba, pero al parecer las paredes eran muy delgadas. Y de un día a otro los demás empezaron a murmurar cosas a sus espaldas.
1. prólogo

Eijirō Kirishima era gay, de eso él no tenía duda.

Desde que tenía memoria era consciente de que la masculinidad en los hombres era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, pero siempre pensó que se debía a que él desde muy pequeño había aspirado a ser alguien muy masculino; jamás lo asoció al gusto por los hombres, o al menos no se le había pasado por la cabeza... hasta que pasó el "incidente". E incidente entre comillas, porque fue más bien algo a propósito.

Todo ocurrió a principios del último año de secundaria, un viernes por la tarde. Estaba en su celular viendo cosas que jamás se había atrevido a ver hasta ese entonces, y es que apenas sus amigos se enteraron de que su mente y ojos eran vírgenes e inocentes prácticamente le ordenaron que lo intentara, camuflándolo entre broma y broma. Y pues, obvio lo que primero aparece cuando buscas simplemente "pornografía" en el buscador incógnito de Google es hetero, y aunque lo intentó no surtió el efecto esperado, de hecho le daba hasta asco los exagerados gemidos de la actriz —mala actriz, ha de recalcar—. Y es que ¡verla desnuda no le provocó absolutamente nada!

Pero entonces pasó.

En los videos recomendados apareció uno entre dos hombres y, cómo no, la curiosidad le ganó. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que era gay. Así de simple y vergonzoso, pero no menos importante para él.

¿Se lo había dicho a sus amigos de la secundaria? Claro que no, y tampoco se lo había dicho a sus amigos de la UA porque sabía muy bien que podría causar efectos negativos en la relación con ellos, así que lo había mantenido en secreto desde ese entonces siendo él mismo la única persona enterada de esto, y no tenía pensado decírselo a nadie más hasta quién sabe cuando. ¿Por qué? Fácil: su imagen masculina se vería afectada, porque aunque él supiera que "gay" y "afeminado" no eran sinónimos, la gente suele tener ese estereotipo en la mente cuando mencionan la palabra "gay", y eso no era algo que él quería que pensaran, menos cuando algunos de sus amigos no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para saber que eso solo era un mal estereotipo.

Debía admitir que a veces tenía la tentación de mandar a la mierda todo y simplemente sacarse ese peso de su pecho cada que alguien asumía que él llegaría a tener una novia, queriendo decirle en la cara que él nunca llegaría a tener una novia, pero sí un novio... Y Uno lo más masculino posible, por favor. O también cuando el idiota caliente de Kaminari le mostraba alguna foto de una mujer en paños menores asumiendo que le llamaría la atención, teniendo siempre que mentir diciendo que "no era su tipo" para no ser cuestionado el porqué de su rechazo más allá de un "qué aburrido tú" por parte del chico con el quirk eléctrico. Aunque en verdad no mentía al decir que no era su tipo, porque su tipo era más musculosos y masculinos.

Y es que siempre que se imaginaba la hipotética situación en el caso de que decidiera salir del clóset le costaba imaginarse un resultado 100% positivo donde absolutamente todos lo aceptaran como si nada o lo siguieran tratando de igual forma, como si el que fuera gay no lo cambiara en nada. ¡Y en verdad no lo hacía! Pero aunque tuviera fe en algunos de ellos, dudaba que sus amigos fueran a entender eso de forma inmediata.

¿Lo seguirían invitando a almorzar con ellos? ¿Lo seguirían buscando para hablar con él de par a par? ¿Lo seguirían invitando a jugar videojuegos los sábados en la noche como en esos momentos ocurría?

Suspiró, saliendo de sus pensamientos gracias a aquello último mientras dejaba el control a un lado. De hecho, no entendía por qué siempre terminaba de la misma forma cuando jugaba videojuegos en conjunto con sus demás compañeros, y es que, ya llegaba a cansarle un poco el griterío que armaba Katsuki cada que perdían... o ganaban. La cosa es que siempre el resultado involucraba explosiones y gritos.

Era un sábado por la noche, y tal como empezaron a hacerlo desde hace ya medio año cuando compraron en conjunto una consola nueva para ellos, cierto grupo de hombres del 1-A se juntaban a las nueve de la noche a ser partícipes de un "mini torneo" de algún videojuego de los que tuvieran. En esta ocasión, los que participaron fueron Mineta, Satō, Tokoyami, Ojirō, Kirishima, Bakugō, Sero y Kaminari, y el juego que escogieron fue el Super Smash Bros., cortesía del último chico nombrado. Y pues, al parecer, Denki pasaba jugándolo ya que salió victorioso junto a su compañero de equipo Hanta por sobre los otros finalistas: Eijirō y Katsuki.

Y este último no estaba muy contento.

—¡AHHHH! ¡TRAMPOSOS DE MIERDA, NO VUELVO A JUGAR MÁS CON USTEDES! —gritó el rubio completamente furioso, poniéndose de pie y tirando el control de la consola al suelo, aunque eso no afectó en nada la ruidosa celebración que sus contrincantes tenían tras haberles ganado la final del mini torneo. No les preocupó ya que era una reacción bastante común proveniente de Bakugō, por no decir que era la que siempre tenía cuando perdía. Conste que los demás eran los tramposos, él jamás perdía por no ser lo suficientemente bueno en un juego.

—¡M-mi control! —exclamó Mineta mientras se tiraba al suelo junto a los restos del objeto nombrado; lágrimas habían empezado a acumularse en sus ojos. Y es que esos controles eran demasiado caros para su gusto.

—¡Y A MÍ QUÉ ME IMPORTA TU CONTROL! —Lanzó una explosión al objeto en el suelo para que ya no quedara nada de este, provocando otro gritito por parte de Mineta.

—Oye, oye, ¡cálmate! —Kirishima se acercó al rubio, poniendo una mano en su hombro, la cual fue inmediatamente apartada con brusquedad. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan mal perdedor?

—¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO! ¡MUÉRANSE, PUTOS TRAMPOSOS! —gruñó por última vez antes de retirarse a los ascensores, lanzando aún más maldiciones e improperios al aire.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Todavía tienes que pagar lo que apostamos! —exclamó Denki entre risas, mas no recibió respuesta, tal y como se esperaba.

Apenas se escucharon las puertas del ascensor abrirse y cerrarse, el silencio que se había formado en la sala a excepción de los sollozos del más bajo de los presentes fue roto tras unos cortos segundos por Kaminari y Sero, que estallaron en risas y los demás les siguieron al poco rato... A excepción de Kirishima, claro. Aunque no iba a gritarles insultos a los ganadores como su amigo, también le dolía un poco el haber perdido... Y por tan poco.

—Voy a ver a Bakugō... —dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie e ignorando las risas de sus dos amigos mientras festejaban, sacándole en cara la victoria a los otros jóvenes allí.

—¡Anda a consolarlo, a ver si aprende a perder! ¡Y de paso que nos dé el dinero! —dijo Hanta entre una carcajada y otra, golpeando la espalda de su rubio compañero que seguía riendo junto a él.

Kirishima rodó los ojos y soltó una risa floja, dirigiéndose por el mismo lugar donde se fue el de ojos escarlatas antes. Entró al ascensor, subió al piso donde se encontraba la habitación, y se encaminó a esta. Una vez llegó tocó la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido. Volvió a tocar la puerta con más fuerza, ahora escuchando pisotadas acercándose a esta para seguido revelar la imagen de un Katsuki notablemente molesto.

—¿Qué quieres, peinado de mierda? —Le preguntó casi que gruñendo sin levantar tanto la voz.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? No tenías por qué enojarte así, es solo un juego. Además no deberías escaparte así de la apuesta, tienes que aprender a perder. —Lo regañó intentando ser lo más sutil posible, y es que con su amigo nunca se sabía.

—¡Yo no perdí, si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera ganado! ¡Estabas distraído pensando en quién sabe qué mierda! —Se cruzó de brazos por unos segundos en los que Kirishima lo miraba alzando una ceja.

—Claro, sí. Fue mi culpa…, perdón por eso —murmuró rodando los ojos. Sin embargo sabía que no era mentira, todo por ponerse a divagar cosas literalmente homosexuales en un momento como ese—. Aún así debes pagarles —Le repitió extendiendo la mano. El rubio lo miró con el ceño fruncido como usualmente solía estar.

El más alto alzó la vista para encontrarse los ojos escarlata de Eijirō observándolo, viendo estos abrirse más y sus cejas alzándose mientras movía la mano una vez más. Bakugō gruñó y entró otra vez a su habitación, haciendo algo de ruido y tirando algunas cosas al suelo. Volvió donde su amigo para darle un billete en la mano con brusquedad.

—Gracias, Blasty.

—Vuélveme a llamar así y te reviento a golpes —amenazó el rubio, aunque Kirishima sabía que no era más que una amenaza vacía... O, bueno, al menos no haría eso en los dormitorios. Seguro al día siguiente se desquitaría.

El pelirrojo no alcanzó ni a despedirse antes de que la puerta se cerrara bruscamente en su cara. Rió mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a la sala, y es que ese Katsuki en verdad no sabía perder. Nunca era su culpa, siempre o era culpa de él (porque siempre eran compañeros de equipo) o del otro equipo "porque son tramposos". Ah, pero cuando ganan: "¡Soy el mejor! ¡Mueran, perdedores!".

Era un caso perdido ese idiota, aunque idiota y todo lo quería.

Llegó al ascensor y presionó el botón para bajar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, sonrió al encontrarse con su amiga de cabello rosa.

—¿Mina? Pensaba que estarías con las chicas. —Fueron las palabras con las que saludó a la más baja recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa mientras él se ubicaba a su lado, chequeando el número del piso y viendo que el que estaba marcado era el mismo al que se dirigía.

—¡Eiji! Pues sí, estaba con ellas, pero a varias le dio sueño así que se fueron a dormir... Yo vine a buscar algo de comer. ¿Tú qué hacías? ¿Estabas con Bakugō? —preguntó ella presionando el botón para que la puerta cerrase.

—O sea, sí. Es que perdimos en la final contra Kaminari y Sero, y pues él como que no se toma muy bien eso de perder... Y menos cuando apostamos dinero —explicó rascando su nuca—. Así que tuve que ir a pedirle el dinero y de paso pedirle que se calme, pero eso último no funcionó mucho. Al menos sí se dignó a pagar. —Rió mientras movía el billete en su mano, contagiándole las risas a ella, las cuales se apagaron tras unos segundos al igual que la mirada de Ashido.

—Aún no entiendo porqué no me dejan venir a jugar con ustedes... —murmuró Mina mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

Eijirō se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo por los de ella—. Yo tampoco... Ellos dicen que "no, porque es noche de chicos", pero seguro eso es porque no han jugado contigo y piensan que solo porque eres una chica no sabes jugar bien... —El más alto rodó los ojos, pensando en lo absurda que era aquella excusa. Le recordaba un poco a lo que estaba pensando antes, estereotipos—. De hecho si quieres podemos mostrarles lo buena que eres ahora ya que siguen a... quí.

Kirishima se encontró con que el salón estaba vacío, no había nadie allí. Ante esto, el pelirrojo gruñó y maldijo a todos por lo bajo.

—Esos idiotas, ¡ni se dignaron a recoger las papitas que quedaron en el sofá! —El pelirrojo se separó de la chica rosa mientras ella soltaba unas risitas—. Mina, espérame un rato... No creo que te quieras sentar en el sofá con todos los restos de comida que quedaron regados... Y creo que tampoco le gustaría a Iida encontrarse con esto en la mañana —murmuró eso último más para sí mismo que otra cosa, suspirando rendido y dejando caer su cuerpo hacia delante levemente, como si sus brazos pesaran bastante.

—No te preocupes, si quieres te ayudo y de ahí jugamos un poco. Eso sí, déjame ir a comer algo primero, que muero de hambre —Se excusó ella, tomándose el estómago intentando acallar el gruñido que este soltó, avergonzándola un poco mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

—No te preocupes, tú anda, come tranquila mientras yo ordeno un poco todo esto... Ni sé si las papas se les cayeron o si las escupieron. Qué asco. —Aquello último volvió a hacerles reír un poco a ambos antes de que ella se fuera a la cocina mientras él recogía todas las papas esparcidas por el lugar.

Hizo lo que pudo para que no quedase tan desordenado y sin mucha basura el lugar, aunque obviamente se le escapó una que otra migaja pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pasar la aspiradora ni nada —hace un tiempo tuvieron que comprar una. Larga historia, culpa de Midoriya y Bakugō—.

Agradeció que el paquete de papas estaba ahí mismo, intacta, y con unas cuantas restantes. Echó lo poco que quedaba en el bowl donde habían servido algunas horas atrás sus amigos y metió lo ya no comestible en la bolsa de aluminio, arrugándola lo suficiente como para que no hiciera tanto bulto y así ir a botarlo al basurero, encontrándose en el corto camino a la cocina con su amiga ya volviendo de esta misma llevando consigo un plato hondo servido con natto. Hizo una pequeña mueca de asco, no entendía cómo a su amiga le gustaba esos granos de soya fermentados. Le daba asco, sí, y más aún viendo cómo se hacía esa especie de mucosidad.

Suspiró alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras pisaba el pedal del basurero para que la tapa de este se abriera, botando así la bolsa de aluminio y luego sacando su pie para que cerrase. Se sacudió las manos y aprovechó de estar en la cocina para sacar una lata de gaseosa del refrigerador. No era de las que prefería ya que esas las tenía en el refrigerador de su piso, pero no tenía ganas de subir para tan solo una bebida.

Mientras volvía a la sala común abría la lata con facilidad usando su dedo índice, tomando un sorbo cuando llegaba al sofá junto a la chica. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el desagradable —según él— aroma del natto, ella claramente notando esto. Mina rió al mismo tiempo que él tomaba asiento, dejando en la mesa de centro la lata para sacar unas cuantas papas del bowl para comerlas.

—No importa cuántas veces lo he dicho, pero siempre te recordaré cuánto asco me da eso —le dijo él mientras masticaba las papas con sus afilados dientes.

—Y a mí me da asco ver cómo cuando comes carne por dentro está roja. Pero ya ves, no te digo nada —contradijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, comiendo otros poco de su plato con los palillos.

—¡Es más jugosa así! Ya muy cocida pierde la gracia; está casi que seca y cuando se enfría se pone desabrida —explicó él mientras se ponía de pie.

Caminó hasta el mueble con la TV, prendiendo la consola y seguido tomando su control y el de Kaminari, que seguro no le molestaría si lo usaba.

—¿O sea que te gusta jugosa y sabrosa? —dijo ella intentando permanecer seria a la vez que el pelirrojo se dirigía hacia el sofá de nuevo, pero apenas Kirishima la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo la doble intención de esa pregunta, ella estalló en risas.

Quizá se hubiera reído igual de fuerte que ella si también hubiese pensado que era una simple broma, pero para él tan sólo era la realidad. Bueno, ¡obvio no le gustaba jugosa literalmente!, pero lo que ello significaba sí. Lástima que Mina no lo supiera.

Ella al parecer notó la mirada perdida del otro, por lo que se calmó y le palmeó el brazo.

—No te quedes ahí parado como tonto, fue una broma, y me salió buena además —se excusó soltando unas risitas, pensando que quizá se lo tomó algo a pecho el chico. Al parecer él reaccionó, ya que sólo soltó una pequeña risa y le extendió el control amarillo de Pikachu (súper original Denki, ¿eh?) mientras él se quedaba con el suyo que era el modelo original, negro. Se sentó en el sofá de nuevo y se dejó caer levemente.

—Además —dijo ella mientras Kirishima apretaba el botón de "aceptar" para que el videojuego iniciara—, no es cierto, o bueno, no sé. Pero nunca diría algo así para burlarme en serio.

A Kirishima eso le sorprendió, quedándose paralizado unos segundos y dejando de apretar un botón repetidamente por aburrimiento. Se quedó estático por un eterno segundo, el que también se demoró en girar su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa sincera de ella.

Pasó saliva. Quizá esta era una señal, o una jugarreta para ponerlo a prueba, incluso ambas al mismo tiempo. Pero el que hace un rato estuviese pensando sobre ello y que su mejor amiga lo mencionara sin querer, debía de ser una señal.

—Mina —dijo su nombre con una seriedad extraña, demasiado extraña para provenir del usualmente alegre Eijirō Kirishima. Y la nombrada lo sabía, porque apenas oyó su nombre ser dicho de aquella forma su expresión cambió radicalmente—. Debo contarte algo. Pero promete que no le contarás a nadie.

Mina pestañeó, perpleja. De repente el ambiente se sintió un poco más pesado, tenso, y su corazón se apretó con ansias. No podía creer a dónde iba esto, porque se imaginaba muy bien qué era lo que confesaría Kirishima y en verdad quería creer que era solo una broma de vuelta, pero aún así estaba ahí, ansiosa, esperando que él confirmara lo que jamás había cruzado por su mente en ese tiempo de amistad junto a él.

La pelirrosa asintió, pasando saliva, tratando de ignorar la música de la introducción del juego que reproducían los altavoces de la televisión.

En cambio, Kirishima estaba que moría por dentro. ¿Por qué diablos decidió en menos de un segundo en confiarle a ella su secreto? ¿Por qué no se detuvo a pensarlo mejor? Pues porque ya necesitaba decírselo a alguien, necesitaba un confidente con el cual por fin quitarse tanto peso de encima que lleva acumulando desde que lo supo. Habían tantas cosas que quisiera hablar con alguien, pero no tenía ese alguien que tanto necesitaba, y se tenía que guardar todo eso para sí mismo. Pero sabía que ya era tiempo, y que este era el primer gran paso para dar a conocer una gran e importante parte de él.

La miró a los ojos, y le sonrió.

—Sí, es cierto. Me gustan jugosas y sabrosas.

Ashido parpadeó, perpleja, procesando esa simple y ridícula frase en su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó hablar, pero le costó otros cinco segundos hacerlo.

—¿Seguimos hablando de la carne o...?

—No, no. Eh... —Kirishima apretó los labios y tomó una leve bocanada de aire, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga a los ojos—. Mina, yo... —hizo una leve pausa— soy gay.

La nombrada abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.


	2. capítulo 1

Dos minutos.

Parecía poco, pero esos dos minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos a Kirishima, mirando a la chica fijamente por todo ese tiempo que ya hasta se le hacía raro seguirla viendo. Y es que todavía esperaba una respuesta, una reacción, **algo**, pero Mina no hacía más que mover los labios en un intento de formular alguna palabra coherente... sin éxito, claro está. Pareciera que a la pobre le tomó demasiado por sorpresa aquella confesión. Y bueno, no la culpa, después de todo se supone que iban a jugar _Super Smash_ y terminaron en esto.

—¿Es... Es en serio? —Fueron las palabras con las que Ashido logró salir de su trance, y aunque fueran algo ridículas después de que pareciera que procesó la información por casi ya tres minutos, Kirishima solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Sí, Mina, es en serio. No estoy bromeando como las otras veces, ahora estoy diciéndote la verdad —respondió asintiendo—. Aunque, bueno, antes también decía la verdad, pero tú pensabas que era un chiste, y ahora no te lo estoy diciendo como chiste.

La chica de cabellos rosados desvió su mirada y se llevó su índice a la boca, dando leves golpecitos a sus labios con su dedo. Y así pasó unos segundos, hasta que volvió a fijar sus particulares ojos en los rojizos ajenos.

—No sé qué decirte —Se encogió de hombros—. Es que, ¡sólo a ti se te ocurre decirme algo así un sábado a las once de la noche! Además, sabes lo lenta que soy procesando las cosas —Se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un gritito—. Y de verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, ¡jamás me lo imaginé!

Kirishima alzó una ceja cuestionando la veracidad de las palabras de su amiga, y prefirió no decir nada y que la mente de ella trabajase solita, y parecía que lo hizo porque Mina puso una cara como si hubiera tenido la revelación de su vida, haciendo que el chico soltase una leve carcajada ahogada.

—Espera... Maldita sea, Eijirō —Solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el pelirrojo se largara a reír—. Ahora tu fascinación por los hombres y las cosas masculinas ha cobrado otro sentido.

—Okay, pero igual eso no es tan obvio, no te culpo si no lo sabías. Es más, he hecho lo posible para no ser obvio y que nadie lo sepa —explicó, rascando su nuca y bajando la vista, algo avergonzado.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó ella—. No debería avergonzarte...

—¡No me avergüenza! —Se defendió Kirishima, moviendo sus manos frente a él en negación—. Es solo que... me da algo de miedo pensar cómo podrían reaccionar los demás. No conozco cómo piensan respecto a estas cosas y no me quiero arriesgar por el momento —suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Y es que por más que me gustaría pensar que seguiría siendo el Kirishima de siempre para ellos, ambos sabemos que me verán con otros ojos. Y no quiero eso, quiero que sigan pensando en mí como el mismo de siempre y que no cambie nada, que no les importe.

Mina por más que le hubiera gustado hacerlo, no se vio capaz de decir algo en defensa de sus amigos... porque sabía que era verdad lo que el chico frente a ella decía. Por más que le hubiera gustado responderle "¡No es cierto, será igual que siempre si se los dices!", era mentira.

—O sea, no puedes pedir que no les importe, porque les va a importar de todas formas... Lastimosamente no es algo que vayan a pasar por alto, y claro que habrá un cambio en la relación —explicó ella su opinión—. Por ejemplo, a mí no es que me no me importe, me tomó bastante por sorpresa, pero me hace muy feliz que hayas confiado en mí para ser la primera en saberlo. Entonces, en ese sentido, sí es importante para mí —le dedicó una sonrisa bastante sincera al chico, recibiendo una algo más triste de vuelta.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y se me presentó la oportunidad para decírtelo. Incluso si no era ahora te lo hubiera dicho dentro de poco —Soltó una risita—. Pero aunque solo seas tú quien lo sabe, me quité un gran peso de encima, gracias.

Mina acarició su brazo—. No es nada, yo debería agradecerte por confiarme esto. Pero bueno, ya basta de deprimirnos, que tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

Eijirō frunció el entrecejo, confundido—. ¿Cómo qué cosas?

—Ay, no te apresures —Mina soltó una risita mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Creo que tendremos que jugar otro día. Vayamos a mi cuarto para hablar tranquilos sin que alguien aparezca y escuche algo que no deba escuchar.

Kirishima asintió—. Está bien. Entonces ¿jugamos mañana? —propuso mientras se levantaba a dejar los controles a su lugar y apagaba la consola.

—Síp. Mañana después de estudiar con Yao-Momo jugamos —respondió ella mientras tomaba el plato que había dejado en la mesa de centro con su comida—. Vamos —canturreó la joven a la vez que comía un poco de su _natto_.

Kirishima soltó una risita antes de bostezar y seguir a su amiga.

* * *

El lunes llegó rápido, pero transcurrió de manera totalmente opuesta. ¿Qué mierda pensaron los profesores al hacer el horario y poner todas las asignaturas más aburridas el lunes por la mañana? Seguramente el de la idea fue el señor Aizawa, porque mientras él se encerraba en su saco de dormir ellos sufrían con la actividad de la clase. De seguro lo que lo mantenía despierto durante el día aparte de sus siestas era el sufrimiento de sus alumnos, sí. Era como su café o algo así.

O bueno, no todos parecían disgustados con el horario. Yaoyorozu se veía muy feliz haciendo la tarea sin dificultad alguna, como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo las inecuaciones de primer grado con dos incógnitas e incluso explicándole a algunos de sus compañeros que no entendían, mientras que Kirishima estaba intentando no despeinarse a sí mismo de la frustración por no entender nada. Al menos no estaba como Kaminari. El pobre colapsó hace rato ya y parecía un peso muerto sobre la mesa murmurando "hey hey" con la cara de pendejo y el moco saliéndosele de la nariz.

El pelirrojo suspiró y golpeó su frente en la mesa, girándola después para ver a su izquierda, notando la silueta encorvada de Bakugō a unos puestos de distancia. Sonrió al ver que el puesto al lado del rubio estaba vacío, ya que Jirō estaba atrás preguntándole a Momo sobre la actividad. Así que aprovechando esto, tomó su cuaderno y su lápiz para sentarse allí sin hacer mucho ruido.

Katsuki estaba con la vista gacha y su entrecejo extrañamente relajado, su frente apoyada en sus dedos índice y pulgar mientras parecía estar avanzando como avión en la tarea, y tuvieron que pasar unos segundos antes de que mirara de soslayo al sonriente joven invasor. Giró un poco más su rostro para verlo mejor.

Okay, Kirishima debía admitir que Bakugō se veía muy bien de ese ángulo.

—¡Hola! —dijo con un tono alegre el pelirrojo, mostrando sus afilados dientes en una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el rubio de mala gana, frunciendo levemente su entrecejo.

—Ehm... ¿Me puedes ayudar? Es que me cuesta un poco esto y no entien-

—No, estoy ocupado —Lo cortó el rubio de inmediato, volviendo su vista hacia su propio cuaderno para seguir con lo suyo.

Kirishima hizo un puchero con sus labios, aunque no le duró mucho. Recordó que con Bakugō siempre había que jugar la carta de la psicología inversa. ¿Lo peor? Es que el bruto siempre mordía el anzuelo.

—Okay, no importa —Se encogió de hombros e intentando aguantarse la risita, giró a ver hacia atrás, y fingiendo murmurar para sí mismo dijo—: Mmmh.. Yaoyorozu parece algo ocupada con Mina, Jirō y Sero... —Dio golpecitos a su mentón con su lápiz—. Oh, pero parece que Midoriya está desocupado, seguro él-

Y apenas Eijirō mencionó esas mágicas palabras, su cuaderno fue arrebatado de él, la mano del rubio haciéndolo chocar con fuerza contra la mesa de este mismo. Ah, siempre funcionaba.

—¿Qué mierda no entiendes? —masculló Katsuki, abriendo el cuaderno de su amigo en busca de lo último escrito en él.

—Absolutamente nada —La cara de enojo que puso Bakugō le sacó una carcajada a Kirishima—. Es broma, es broma...

El rubio rodó sus ojos carmesí mientras gruñía, a lo que el pelirrojo soltó otra risita. Eijirō acercó su silla al contrario, quedando al lado derecho de la mesa de este. Apoyó su mentón en la superficie, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la contraria y le sonrió al dueño de esas feroces iris rojizas, sin recibir una de vuelta, como siempre. Bajó su vista hacia su propio cuaderno y con su lápiz señaló la parte que no comprendía.

—¿Eso? ¿Pero cómo no lo entiendes? Si es facilísimo, idiota —dijo el rubio con una voz extrañamente calmada, demasiado inusual, pero siempre le gustaba a Kirishima oírla así. Le agradaba—. Okay, presta atención, pelo de mierda, que no voy a perder el tiempo explicándotelo dos veces...

* * *

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo, idiotas? —cuestionó Bakugō frunciendo sus cejas en confusión apenas llegó a la mesa de la cafetería.

El icónico cuarteto prácticamente ignoró al recién llegado porque parecían estar muy concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo: Kaminari estaba con la boca abierta y la cabeza hacia atrás tomando jugo de naranja de una cajita, pero sin sorbete, apretando la caja para que el chorro entrara en su boca mientras Sero tomaba el tiempo con el cronómetro de su celular. Por otro lado, Mina sólo veía la situación mientras comía su almuerzo, Kirishima haciendo lo mismo, ambos totalmente atentos a la irrelevante pero de alguna forma emocionante situación. Emocionante solo para ellos, claro está.

Apenas Kaminari golpeó la mesa con la mano en la que tenía la cajita, Sero detuvo el cronómetro.

—Estábamos viendo cuánto se demoraba Kaminari en tomar un jugo —respondió el pelinegro, mirando la pantalla de su celular y mostrándosela al chico del quirk eléctrico—. Hiciste dieciocho segundos.

—¿Qué? Mierda, eso es mucho. La próxima lo intento con sorbete, es que el orificio era muy chico y tenía que apretarlo mucho para que saliera el jugo —explicó el rubio como si nada, pero la pequeña sonrisita en sus labios delató su intención al decir tal frase.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se empezó a reír a carcajadas exageradas, seguido del resto de la mesa a excepción de Bakugō, que sólo rodó los ojos y empezó a comer su ramen, que el mero color naranja del caldo indicaba cuan picante lo pidió.

¿Cómo su esófago aguantaba? Nadie sabía.

—Oigan, ya, calmémonos —intentó hablar Mina entre risas ahogadas, pero apenas cruzó miradas con los demás empezó a reírse nuevamente.

—¿Por qué mierda me junto con ustedes? —gruñó el chico del quirk explosivo sin alzar la vista de su plato.

—Porque somos tus amigos, duh —fue la simple explicación que dio el pelirrojo.

—Y además porque somos los únicos que soportan tu humor de perro rabioso —habló Denki ya algo más calmado, pero aún soltando risitas.

—PUES YO TENGO QUE SOPORTAR TU ESTUPIDEZ, ASÍ QUE NO TE QUEJES —exclamó Bakugō afirmando el agarre de los palillos en su mano y apretando sus dientes.

—¿Ves? Es igual al vídeo del chihuahua rabioso que te mostré el otro día —dijo Sero, provocando que el rubio más oscuro comenzara a reírse... otra vez. A este paso se le van a marcar los abdominales como siempre los ha querido tener.

¿Acaso siempre era así cuando almorzaban juntos? Pues, no exactamente; no siempre veían cuánto tiempo le tomaba a Denki tomarse una caja de jugo, pero usualmente se trataba de alguna estupidez así además de que el chico del quirk eléctrico siempre salía con alguna frase doble sentido que sólo a él le daba risa, y cuando Bakugō llegaba a la mesa los cuatro estaban haciendo cualquier tontería, riéndose como retrasados de la estupidez que estuvieran haciendo mientras Katsuki se cuestionaba porqué era amigo de ellos.

Ah, el dulce pan de cada día.

—Oye, Denki, ¿vas a comprar más jugo? —preguntó Sero al ver que el rubio se estaba poniendo de pie. Este asintió—. ¿Tráeme más salsa de soya, por favor? —pidió haciéndole ojitos a su amigo.

—Ay, sí mi amor. Por ti lo que sea —dijo de forma afeminada, guiñándole el ojo al pelinegro y sacándole una carcajada a este.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mina confundida una vez Kaminari se fue, entrecerrando los ojos y arqueando las cejas.

—¿No es obvio? Somos una pareja feliz —respondió Sero de la misma forma afeminada con la que habló Kaminari hace unos momentos, aunque no le duró mucho esa faceta—. No, ya, no es en serio —dijo riendo levemente mientras revolvía su comida.

La única chica presente miró de forma disimulada al pelirrojo, quien la miró de soslayo de la misma forma, pero fue solo por unos segundos, porque Bakugō pareció notar esas miraditas y arrugó el entrecejo en confusión. Kirishima notó esto, así que fingió que nada pasó y bajó su vista a su almuerzo, cortando un pedazo de carne de forma lenta... muy lenta.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Mina con una sonrisa picarona, codeando a Kirishima por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Bromeas? —cuestionó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño y soltando una risa irónica, de pronto sonrojándose y desviando la mirada—. Ehm... Es que, no. O sea, yo jamás saldría con un hombre por mejor que me caiga o por muy bonito que sea. Además, encuentro raro eso, me da algo de cosa, no sé.

El irritante chirrido del cuchillo pasando con fuerza por el plato estremeció a todos los presentes, incluso Katsuki alzó su mirada para ver con extrañeza al chico frente a él, que parecía apretar el tenedor en su mano con fuerza, pinchando con este el pedazo de carne que cortó, llevándolo a su boca como si nada.

Pero su rostro decía algo distinto, su mirada perdida decía algo distinto.

—Perdón, la carne estaba muy dura —murmuró soltando una pequeña y débil risa.

Claro que la única que supo que eso era una vil mentira era Mina, quien intentó mantener su rostro lo más sereno posible, y volvió a mirar al pelinegro que parecía no tomarle importancia a lo que dijo. En ese momento Kaminari volvió con su jugo y la salsa para el más alto, la cual le entregó.

—Kaminari, ¿Tú saldrías con un hombre? —cuestionó Mina de forma bastante directa, sorprendiendo al nombrado ante tal sorpresiva pregunta.

—Eh... No, no creo. Es que, las mujeres me pueden. Lo siento, soy team vagina —respondió cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho haciendo el símbolo de paz en ambas manos—. Peeeero, pero, soy de los que creen que a veces puede llegar alguien que cambie eso. Digo, estoy abierto a la posibilidad de que pase —se encogió de hombros, sentándose y mirando con extrañeza a la contraria—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Nada, nada en especial...

La chica del cabello rosado frunció su labio por unos segundos y desvió su mirada de forma cautelosa hacia el otro rubio presente que ya estaba terminando su plato, al contrario de ellos, que por andar hablando ya se les había enfriado seguramente. Lo observó por unos segundos, y apenas abrió la boca para hablar Bakugō le interrumpió.

—Hombre, mujer... Lo que sea, no me interesa —respondió tomando el plato hondo que contenía su ramen y tomó todo el caldo que quedaba de un sorbo, dejando luego el plato en la bandeja de golpe—. Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme —agregó a la vez que se limpiaba con una servilleta, para seguido tomar su bandeja e ir a dejarla al lugar correspondiente y después irse a quién sabe dónde.

Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes minutos, porque podían sentir la leve tensión que se creó en el ambiente, solo el sonido del cuchillo que Kirishima estaba usando y los palillos de los demás chocando con sus respectivos platos rompiendo el silencio.

Pero si de algo habían servido esas preguntas, fue para dejarle claro que Mina siendo la única persona que lo sabía era la mejor idea por el momento.

—Además, pene con pene, ¿Dónde entra? —habló Kaminari de la nada, intentando aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

Sí, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para decirlo.

Ya de noche, aunque quedaran pocas horas para finalizar el día e irse a dormir a una hora prudente, las chicas igual se juntaban un rato a hablar entre ellas, aunque claro que no siempre era posible debido a las exhaustivas jornadas que a veces les tocaba. Afortunadamente ese día no fue así, y allí estaban las seis jóvenes reunidas en la pequeña sala que tenían para ellas.

—Uff... ¡Por fin! Esa tarea de inglés se me hizo infinita, pero menos mal logré terminarla —dijo Ochako echando su cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando.

—¿Verdad que sí? Veinte oraciones estaban bien, ¿pero treinta? Eso fue mucho... Mi pobre mente ya no sabía que inventar —agregó una exhausta Hagakure, suspirando de igual manera.

—No, si yo tampoco pude mucho, pero con Kirishima nos pusimos a inventar frases, y de hecho nos copiamos algunas, pero ustedes calladas que Present Mic no se tiene que enterar de eso —dijo una pícara Mina, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios como diciéndoles a sus amigas que guardasen su secreto. Y aunque varias se miraron de manera algo indiscreta ante la mención del chico pelirrojo, Mina en verdad no le tomó mucha importancia ante esa extraña reacción.

Y así comenzaba a fluir la conversación, hablando del día de cada una en general, comentando sobre las clases y actividades que hayan hecho durante el transcurso de este para luego desviarse a cosas más triviales.

Uraraka terminó de contar la divertida anécdota que sucedió aquel día con Iida en el almuerzo, explicando cómo el pobre cayó en la antigua y ya muy usada trampa del vídeo con audio de gemidos. Aunque en verdad le costó bastante narrar los hechos, porque al parecer la cara que puso el presidente del curso fue tan graciosa que aparte de recalcarlo como cinco veces reía cada vez que recordaba ello, dando más risa en verdad las carcajadas que la historia en sí misma.

—Ay, hoy Kaminari hizo otra de las suyas —empezó Mina entre risita y risita, jugando con la botella de agua que fue a buscar hace algunos momentos—. Al genio este se le ocurrió ver cuánto se demoraba en tomar un jugo de cajita, y fue de la nada. De repente vino y dijo "OYE, SERO, TÓMAME EL TIEMPO" y apenas Sero puso el cronómetro empezó a tomar el jugo, pero sin sorbete. Y todo fue para hacerse el chistoso y decir "El orificio era muy chico y tenía que apretarlo mucho" —tras decir la última frase, intentó mantenerse tranquila y calmada, pero que Jirō empezara a carcajearse no ayudó mucho, estallando en risas junto a las demás.

Las risas poco a poco se fueron calmando, y una vez las chicas ya eran capaces de respirar levemente, la conversación parecía que iba a seguir su mismo curso con alguna otra historia, pero no fue así.

—Oye, Ashido, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —habló Ochako, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la nombrada—. Entre Kirishima y tú... ¿Qué hay?

Y con esa pregunta, la chica del quirk ácido comprendió las miraditas de sus amigas hace unos momentos. Sin embargo, no comprendía el porqué de ese pensamiento ni qué las habrá impulsado a considerar siquiera algo como eso, porque, vamos... Ha conocido al chico desde antes de entrar a UA, y ha sido su amiga cercana desde casi que principios del primer año, y el tercio que llevaban transcurrido del segundo año había sido exactamente igual.

—Solo somos amigos, como lo hemos sido desde el año pasado... —Mina frunció sus cejas levemente, extrañada y mucho más que confundida— ¿A qué viene eso? No entiendo, en serio.

—Ay, vamos, no te hagas —dijo Tooru, soltando una pequeña risa—. Los vi entrar a tu habitación el sábado en la noche —canturreó.

—Ya, ¿y? No sería la primera vez —respondió como si nada abriendo la botella y tomando un sorbo, pero apenas comprendió lo que estaba insinuando la chica invisible, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual y se atragantó con el agua en su boca, escupiendo un poco de esta por accidente—. Espera, ¿En serio estás insinuando que él y yo hicimos cosas indecentes?

La mayoría de las chicas presentes se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Ashido, no esperaban que lo mencionara como si nada. Pero lo que sí les sorprendió a la mayoría fue que en verdad no parecía afectada ante ello, porque se estaba descojonando de la risa ella sola, y ninguna entendía el porqué.

—Entonces... ¿Supongo que eso es un no? —habló Jirō no muy segura, arqueando una ceja al ver como Mina seguía riéndose solita.

—¡Ay, claro que no! —respondió intentando calmar las risotadas—. Él y yo jamás haríamos algo así, o sea, es gay, obvio nunca llegaría a pasar algo como eso —explicó Mina mientras intentaba nuevamente tomar agua, esta vez lográndolo sin atragantarse.

Cerró la botella y alzó la mirada para averiguar el porqué del repentino silencio, y miró los rostros de las demás por unos segundos, analizándolos, y cuando captó la sorpresa y lo impactadas que se veían, lo entendió. Recordó sus palabras y lo entendió.

Mina se golpeó la frente con la botella.

—¿Kirishima —La suave voz de Momo irrumpió en el silencio—... Es gay?

Mierda y más mierda.


	3. capítulo 2

Apenas escuchó los pasos de las chicas, se escondió más en su rincón, y al oír la puerta cerrarse, esperó unos segundos para arriesgarse a salir de su escondite detrás de aquel florero que por esas casualidades de la vida estaba justamente ubicado en una oscura esquina del pasillo. Y sí, ese lugar era el escondite perfecto para él; ventajas de ser enano y que los floreros fueran innecesariamente grandes, sí.

Mineta sonrió lujuriosamente, sus ojos poniéndose algo rojos y empezando a producir cantidades innecesariamente exageradas de saliva, imaginando las situaciones que podrían estar ocurriendo dentro de esa habitación... todas pervertidas e irreales, por supuesto. O sea, ¿por qué diablos las chicas harían una pelea de almohadas en ropa interior? Qué bruto.

Se limpió la baba que se le estaba escurriendo de la comisura derecha de su labio con el dorso de su mano, soltando una risa floja y tonta mientras se acercaba a la puerta sigilosamente.

Su plan era simple y bastante estúpido en verdad. Planeaba tan solo mirar por debajo de la puerta lo que alcanzara para satisfacer sus deseos virginales. Pero antes de proceder ante tal arriesgada tarea se cercioraría que el terreno era seguro, así que pegó su oído a la puerta para confirmar que las chicas estuvieran haciendo cualquier cosa menos preocupándose de su presencia... algo que usualmente notaban a los cinco minutos. Debía empezar a desarrollar mejores técnicas de espionaje.

Aún con la sonrisa bobalicona, afinó su audición para escuchar lo que ocurría tras la puerta, esperando escuchar algo lo más sexual posible para dejar volar su imaginación.

—_Oye, Ashido, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_ —escuchó la voz de la castaña, Uraraka—. _Entre Kirishima y tú... ¿Qué hay?_

¿Ah? ¿De qué se había perdido?

—_Solo somos amigos, como lo hemos sido desde el año pasado... _—Uff, menos mal. Una chica menos sería un problema, no quiere novios celosos impidiéndole el trabajo... si es que a invadir la privacidad se le llamaba trabajo, claro está—. _¿A qué viene eso? No entiendo, en serio._

—_Ay, vamos, no te hagas_ —reconoció la voz de Tōru, quien soltó una pequeña risita—. _Los vi entrar a tu habitación el sábado en la noche._

Mineta tapó su boca para evitar que un sonido poco decente saliera de su garganta. ¿Era en serio? ¿En serio Kirishima iba a la habitación de una chica como si nada? ¿Y por qué a él no lo dejaban? ¿Qué tenía el pelirrojo que él no tuviera?

Decencia, muchos lectores responderán. Bueno, y varias otras cosas.

—_Ya, ¿y? No sería la primera vez_ —El joven de baja estatura se atragantó al escuchar eso. ¿O sea que había dejado ir a Eijirō a su habitación no una ni dos, sino **muchas** más veces? ¿Acaso el pelirrojo era el caso especial, o todos los hombres podían entrar a la habitación de Ashido excepto él?—. _Espera, ¿en serio estás insinuando que él y yo hicimos cosas indecentes?_

Tomó una ruidosa bocanada de aire, impactado. ¿ACASO HICIERON COSITAS Y ÉL NI SE ENTERÓ? Si realmente fuera así, ¡se habría perdido la oportunidad de su vida de presenciar porno en vivo! De solo imaginarlo ya seguro no podría evitar que la baba se le cayera con solo una mano. Desafortunadamente no pudo imaginárselo mucho, ya que las escandalosas risas de la chica de piel rosa tras la puerta lo sacaron de su trance. ¿Y a esta qué le dio? Ya le quitó la linda imagen que tenía en su mente de ella.

No escuchó muy bien lo que dijo otra de las chicas, ya que al parecer lo murmuró y con las "delicadas" risas de Ashido resonando en las paredes ni pudo distinguir quién había hablado, pero sí pudo escuchar claramente lo que dijo Mina después.

—_¡Ay, claro que no! Él y yo jamás haríamos algo así, o sea, es gay, obvio nunca llegaría a pasar algo como eso._

...

¿Había oído bien?

Minoru se quedó estático, intentando analizar lo que escuchó de mejor manera, creyendo que su audición lo traicionó. Pero al parecer no fue así, porque por más que lo intentara, no encontraba ninguna palabra que pudiera haber confundido con _gay._

—Entonces... Kirishima...

—_¿Es gay?_ —La voz de Momo terminó la frase que Mineta estaba susurrando para sí mismo.

Ahora ya comprendía porqué Mina lo dejaba ir a su cuarto tan seguido y no hacían nada que realmente valiera la pena. ¡Qué desperdicio de oportunidad!

—Ugh, maldito suertudo... —susurró un enojado y envidioso Mineta.

* * *

—Pero... ¿cómo? No lo entiendo. Kirishima es muy masculino y-

—Ay, por favor Yao-Momo, ya deberías saber que para ser gay no se tiene que ser afeminado —reclamó Mina moviendo su mano como si ello fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Simplemente te tiene que gustar la de ahí abajo y ya.

—¡Ashido! —exclamaron todas en unísono, sonrojadas.

—Okay, ya, perdón... Ella preguntó cómo, yo sólo respondí —Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero la sonrisita no le duró mucho, es más, su expresión tuvo un drástico cambio. Su rostro se apagó y suspiró, agarrándose la cabeza

—Por la mierda... —masculló en un hilo de voz, la cabeza gacha—. Kirishima me va a matar.

—¿Por qu-?

—¡Porque le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie, y ahora todas ustedes lo saben! —gritó alterada, tapándose la cara—. Soy la peor amiga del mundo...

—¡Claro que no! —La reconfortó Ochako, abrazándola aprovechando que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Solo eres algo despistada —agregó Tsuyu encogiéndose de hombros.

Ashido suspiró y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la castaña. Se sentía horrible tras traicionar la confianza de su mejor amigo, porque aunque sabía que las chicas no pensarían mal de la situación de Kirishima y que tampoco eran chismosas, le dolía el simple hecho de haber dicho algo que prometió jamás diría. Se sentía tan decepcionada de sí misma.

—Ashido, tranquila —escuchó la delicada voz de Momo a su lado sintiendo cómo acariciaba su brazo, a lo que alzó su mirada para verla—. Esto no saldrá de aquí, ninguna de nosotras lo dirá ni le hará saber a Kirishima ni a nadie de su "secreto". Así que tranquila, está bien.

Mina se quedó mirando los amables ojos oscuros de Yaoyorozu, perdiéndose en la sinceridad y consuelo que estos transmitían, su vista volviéndose borrosa y finalmente rompiendo en llanto, abrazando de nuevo a la chica a su lado. Uraraka soltó una risita y le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —exclamó la castaña, soltando suaves risitas mientras las demás se acercaban y abrazaban a la joven de cabellos rosados, quien rió junto a las otras chicas a pesar de su llanto.

—Ay, chicas... Son lo máximo, en serio —dijo Mina secándose una lágrima de su mejilla con la mano, sonriendo aún más mientras el resto de las chicas continuaron animándola.

* * *

Kaminari se dirigía por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor, tomando un juguito de caja de forma muy tierna como para ser él... y de nuevo sin sorbete, y es que se le metió en la cabeza esto de las tortugas. Pero, ¿Cuál era su afición por los zumos en caja? Pues, eran ricos, refrescantes y reciclables. ¡Ayudar al medio ambiente era importante!

Sus cejas se alzaron al ver al más bajo del curso caminar rumbo a los ascensores frente a él, de brazos cruzados y murmurando palabras inentendibles. Ante esto, encarcó una ceja confundido, y aceleró el paso para quedar a su lado.

—Oye, Mineta —llamó su atención mientras bajaba la mirada para verlo, pero sin recibir una de vuelta—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? Pensé que estarías feliz después de ir a espiar a las chicas y-

—¿Qué le encuentran las mujeres de especial a los gays? —cuestionó Minoru con el entrecejo fruncido, notablemente celoso.

Esa pregunta le causó sorpresa al rubio, bastante en verdad. Y es que, primero Mina en el almuerzo, ¿y ahora Mineta? ¿Qué acaso había empezado la revolución gay y él ni se enteró?

Kaminari detuvo sus pasos y puso su índice en el mentón, entrecerrando la mirada y frunciendo los labios, pensativo.

—Pues... ehm... pues... —Rascaba su barbilla mientras balbuceaba—. Eh... bueno... ¿Dan buenos consejos de moda? ¿Son usualmente más guapos que los hombres heterosexuales? ¿Les gusta Lady Gaga y Britney Spears? —rememoró todas las cosas que alguna vez escuchó sobre chicos homosexuales. Se encogió de hombros—. No sé, eso es lo que he escuchado en las películas americanas.

Mineta pareció enojarse aún más al oír las palabras del más alto. ¿En serio? ¿Esas eran las razones? ¡Él también podía dar buenos consejos de moda o escuchar Lady Gaga! Sobre todo consejos de ropa interior, claro está.

—Espera, ¿por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó intrigado y confundido el pobre Denki, mordiendo una punta de la cajita.

—¿Pues qué crees? —espetó presionando el botón para llamar el ascensor—. El otro día Hagakure vio a Kirishima entrando a la habitación de Ashido en la noche.

El rubio se atragantó con su propia saliva—. ¿En la noche? ¿En serio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, bastante tarde. Como a las once dijo que fue.

—¿Y qué dijo Mina sobre eso?

—Que no era la primera vez —Kaminari se tapó la boca, aguantando la risa. ¿Sus amigos estaban saliendo y él ni enterado?

—Mierda... A Sero no le va a gustar eso... —murmuró para sí mismo el rubio—. Ya, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con la pregunta? —cuestionó a la vez que entraba al ascensor junto al otro.

—Pues Kirishima es gay —explicó Mineta presionando el botón para cerrar la puerta, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de buzo.

—Ah, okay —asintió manteniéndose en silencio tomando lo poquito que quedaba de jugo, haciendo que los sorbos sonaran de forma ruidosa.

Entonces su lento cerebro lo procesó de mejor forma. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada, tirando la caja a alguna parte del ascensor y tomando al más bajo por los hombros, zarandeándolo.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE KIRISHIMA ES GAY?! —exclamó Denki de forma aguda y soltando muchos gallitos, como su voz solía hacer cuando gritaba muy fuerte. Esto tomó a Mineta por sorpresa.

—¡Pues es gay! ¡O al menos eso dijo Ashido! —Mineta intentaba zafarse del agarre ajeno, pero parecía que Kaminari estaba muy impactado por aquella noticia.

—¡¿Mina?! ¡¿Cómo que eso dijo Mina?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué dijo?! —el elevador ya había llegado al piso correspondiente del más bajo, pero parecía que estaría un buen rato allí con el rubio hablando sobre la homosexualidad del pelirrojo.

—¡Primero cálmate, oye, me estás mareando! —Minoru agarró al otro por las muñecas para detenerlo, suspirando al lograr su cometido—. En resumen, ella pensó que estaban insinuando que ella y Kirishima habían tenido sexo, y dijo que eso sería imposible que pasara porque Kirishima es gay, lo cual considero que es un desperdicio absoluto de oportunidad porque Ashido está buenísima, pero bueno, él se lo pierde.

El chico del quirk eléctrico frunció el labio y arqueó las cejas, ignorando los últimos comentarios desagradables del más bajo. Se sentía algo... ¿traicionado? Si es que fuera verdad, pareciera que la única que lo sabía era ella. ¿Acaso Eijirō no confiaba en él? ¿Y por qué Mina tampoco le dijo?

—Mmmh... —Se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos, sosteniendo su mentón. Entonces presionó el botón del primer piso nuevamente—. Le voy a preguntar a Mi-

—¡No no no no! ¡¿Que eres idiota acaso?! —exclamó Mineta a la vez que las puertas del elevador se abrían en el piso de Kaminari, las cuales después de unos segundos se cerraron para bajar nuevamente.

—¡¿Idiota por qué?! ¡Solo quiero saber si es verdad!

—¡Pero se supone que no deberías saberlo! ¡Yo no debería saberlo! ¡Ni las chicas deberían saberlo!

—... Buen punto —admitió su derrota el rubio.

El ascensor se abrió nuevamente ya en el primer piso, revelando así la figura de Sero y Kirishima esperando el ascensor mientras reían de lo que sea que hayan encontrado gracioso.

Al toparse con el susodicho, Mineta y Kaminari se quedaron totalmente callados, y parecía que habían visto un fantasma, mas los recién llegados no le tomaron mucha importancia a esto.

—¿Qué les pasó chicos? Parece como si Bakugō se hubiera enojado con ustedes —comentó Kirishima entre risitas, haciendo reír al pelinegro, pero no a los otros dos presentes—. Y yo ya te hacía en tu cuarto, aunque si quieres nos acompañas a molestar a Bakugō un rato —le dijo al rubio, golpeando su hombro sin mucha fuerza.

Denki se quedó mirando a su amigo pelirrojo por los siguientes segundos, y cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió para el piso de ambos, tuvo un impulso de idiotez.

—Oye, Kirishima —El nombrado giró a verlo, intrigado—. ¿Es verdad que-?

Afortunadamente el más bajo de los cuatro alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo antes de que el rubio terminara de formular la pregunta, aprovechando su baja estatura para pegarle un codazo en la entrepierna y así lograr callarlo.

—¿Por qué le pegaste a Kaminari en las pelotas? —cuestionó Sero algo atemorizado por su futura descendencia, girándose un poco para cubrirse allí abajo mientras veía cómo el pobre Denki se retorcía en el suelo, ambas manos cubriendo la zona afectada.

—Porque... es un juego que tenemos —Se excusó dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

—Oh, ¡yo también quiero jugar! —exclamó Kirishima acercándose a su rubio amigo con el puño en alto, siendo inmediatamente detenido por el "¡NO!" gritado al unísono por parte de los otros tres presentes.

—E-es solo un juego entre él y yo, sí, ehm... —Mineta fingió mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca inexistente, y fingió sorpresa—. ¡Oh, pero mira qué hora es! Chicos, lo siento, debo ir a estudiar y luego dormir. Así que vayan saliendo del ascensor para yo ir a mi piso.

Sero y Kirishima miraban al más bajo con extrañeza, como preguntándose "¿Y a este qué le picó?". Al notar que los más altos no parecían querer moverse, el de "cabello" morado señaló la salida y abrió los ojos de forma algo exagerada, reiterándoles que se apresuraran.

Hanta, aún extrañado al igual que Eijirō, usó su quirk para poder mover al rubio que seguía lloriqueando en el suelo mientras salía junto al pelirrojo del elevador e iban a la habitación de Katsuki, arrastrando a Denki por el pasillo como si nada.

Mineta suspiró, agradeciendo su suerte. Y mientras presionaba el botón de su piso para por fin ir a su habitación, antes de que las puertas cerraran le echó una mirada al pelirrojo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su ceño se frunció.

Envidia y celos era poco.

* * *

El martes pasó algo más rápido, esto debido a que las clases eran algo más didácticas y divertidas que las del lunes. Estaban en la última clase antes del almuerzo para después ir a las clases más "heróicas". El señor Aizawa estaba explicando la materia frente a la pizarra hasta como la mitad de la clase.

—Bien —empezó cerrando el libro donde leía la materia, y tras mirar a sus alumnos unos segundos, lo dejó caer desde una altura considerable sobre el escritorio provocando un estrepitoso golpe, con esto despertando del susto a por lo menos unos cinco alumnos—. Ahora van a hacer en grupo la siguiente actividad..

De inmediato Kaminari giró a mirar a su adorado grupo de amigos, sus ojos brillando. Pero claro, Shota tenía otros planes.

—En grupos de a cuatro, para ser específicos.

La sonrisita de Denki se borró, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Eso significaba que alguien tenía que sacrificarse.

A Bakugō le daba igual, no le interesaba, porque en verdad los otros cuatro eran los que se peleaban por estar con el rubio por el simple hecho de que eso significaba tener la tarea asegurada debido a la facilidad que tenía Katsuki con biología.

Todos se juntaron casi que de inmediato en sus distintos grupos mientras Aizawa copiaba unas preguntas en la pizarra. En eso, Ashido y los tres chicos se juntaron, mirándose desafiantes. Bakugō al ver eso, sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bien, hay solo una forma de resolver esto —murmuró Sero rompiendo el tedioso silencioso.

Un minuto después, el mismo pelinegro fue el que estaba quejándose tras perder contra sus tres amigos en el piedra papel o tijera.

—Ya sabes la reglas, chaito —Lo echó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba junto a Katsuki, a lo que Sero simplemente hizo un puchero y fue en busca del grupo al que le faltara alguno.

Finalmente terminó junto a Ojirō, Satō y Mineta, quienes tampoco parecían muy interesados en la actividad, pero de todas formas se vieron en obligación de hacerla porque en la pizarra el profesor escribió que la retiraría al final de la clase. Y claro que a Aizawa no le parecía gran cosa responder quince preguntas en cuarenta y cinco minutos, como él solo se dormiría en ese rato, no le afectaba en nada.

Ya iban en la décima pregunta cuando decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso... Y es que la mente se agota rápido cuando no la usas tan seguido.

—Mineta, por Dios, no dibujes tetas en la hoja que hay que pasarle al señor Aizawa —Le regañó Ojirō al nombrado mientras borraba el dibujo. El rubio luego giró a ver la otra esquina de la hoja, encontrándose ahora con un pene. Cortesía de Sero—. Mentira que lo dibujaste con el bolígrafo.

—... Jeje —soltó el pelinegro, tapándose la boca para aguantarse la risa. Ojirō sacó su corrector para borrar el dichoso dibujo, aprovechando de darle un golpe con su cola en la cabeza a Hanta—. ¿Y porqué a Mineta no le pegaste?

—Porque no lo alcanzo —respondió con simpleza mientras intentaba que no se notara el desagradable dibujo en la hoja.

—Oye, Sero, tú que eres cercano a ellos —empezó Satō a hablar, acercándose más al nombrado para que le escuchara sin tener que alzar la voz—. ¿Es cierto que Kirishima y Ashido están saliendo? —preguntó el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Hanta.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso tú? —preguntó de vuelta, riendo debido a lo ridículo que le parecía aquella pregunta.

—Ah, es que Ojirō me dijo que Hagakure le dijo que el sábado vio a Kirishima entrar a la habitación de Ashido en la noche, onda, a eso de las once y media... ¿A esa hora era no? —Se giró a confirmar la información al rubio, quien asintió.

—Sí. Dijo que los vio bastante cariñosos, y creo que hasta dijo que Ashido le dio una nalgada a Kirishima... —agregó eso último con voz más baja, sonrojándose.

Sero dejó de reírse, quedándose en silencio para procesar la información. De repente sintió un hueco en el pecho, y buscó con la mirada a la chica del cabello rosa y a su pelirrojo compañero, encontrándose con la imagen de ella susurrándole algo al oído y él comenzando a reírse de lo que sea que haya dicho ella. Y de pronto, la idea de que eso era imposible comenzó a transformarse, y empezó a darle otro sentido a las cosas que ha visto entre ellos.

No, no... Seguro era mentira, sí. No podía ser verdad. Conocía muy bien a Kirishima, y estaba seguro que él no era de esos, estaba seguro que no. Cuando le confesó que Mina le gustaba, no mostró indicios de también sentir algo por Mina o tener algún tipo de relación con ella. ¡Y eso fue solo hace algunas semanas!

¿Entonces, por qué?

Se sentía traicionado, y le dolía pensar que realmente Kirishima haya hecho algo como eso. Lástima que el pobre no sabía que otra era le verdad.

Los otros tres presentes observaban al chico, intuyendo que algo andaba mal. Bueno, en verdad solo dos de ellos intuían que algo andaba mal, porque Mineta estaba que se arrancaba las pelotas (de su cabello, eh) por no poder aclarar que eso no era cierto, que era totalmente falso, y contar la verdad tras ello. Pero eso dejaría al descubierto su hobbie de espía, quedando en riesgo de ser probablemente asesinado por sus compañeras de curso. Así que solo estaba mordiéndose la lengua.

—Ehm... ¿Y-y si seguimos la tarea? Quedan diez minutos —habló el más bajo, a lo que el resto asintió y decidió seguir con aquella actividad.

Y antes de bajar la mirada hacia la hoja en la mesa, Sero observó a la susodicha pareja una vez más, su entrecejo arrugándose. Y cuando vio que Kaminari cruzó su mirada con la de él, simplemente la agachó, dejando al rubio confundido por la reacción de su usualmente alegre amigo.

Los últimos minutos de la clase pasaron bastante rápido, y afortunadamente todos los grupos lograron terminar la actividad... Sí, todos. Menos mal Bakugō era rápido respondiendo las preguntas y motivando a sus amigos, y con motivar me refiero a que les gritara que fueran útiles y aportaran en algo a la tarea.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo y todos tras ordenar su comida en la cafetería, se iban a sentar a las respectivas mesas de sus grupos de amigos más cercanos.

O, bueno, casi todos.

—¿Y Sero? —cuestionó Kaminari, llegando a la mesa con su bandeja de almuerzo en mano.

La pregunta por parte del rubio desconcertó a Ashido y a Kirishima, quienes se miraron entre ellos en confusión.

—Pensábamos que estaba contigo —dijo la chica, extrañada.

—Y yo pensaba que estaba con ustedes... —El rubio observó a sus alrededores, buscando a su amigo con la mirada hasta que lo halló—. ¡Ahí está! —exclamó sonriendo al verlo sentado en otra mesa—. Qué raro, no me dijo que hoy no iba a almorzar con nosotros...

Entonces la mente del rubio hizo clic, recordando la mala cara con la que lo vio en la clase anterior. Pensó en ir a hablar con él en ese instante, pero al verlo acompañado con los otros chicos pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para después.

—Ah, esperen, sí me dijo... —mintió Kaminari sonriendo como si nada, tomando asiento.

Los otros dos presentes confiaron en la palabra de este y lo dejaron pasar, continuando con su conversación de antes. Pero Kaminari, perdido en su mente, se dijo que debía saber la verdad detrás de ese extraño Sero.


	4. capítulo 3

Encontrar el momento perfecto para hablar a solas en esa residencia era como esperar ver al cometa Halley. No importaba cómo, era muy raro lograr que nadie se apareciera en los momentos menos oportunos, y eso ya estaba cansando a Kaminari. Terminaron las clases e intentó encontrar el mejor momento para hablar con Sero, sin embargo, no fue fácil lograrlo. Primero, el pelinegro estaba entretenido hablando con Mineta, después a él le tocaba limpiar la residencia junto a Satō, y finalmente tras salir de su habitación en la cual estuvo encerrado como dos horas aparentemente "estudiando", logró topárselo en la cocina de forma accidental, ya cuando pensaba en rendirse.

Al verlo dio un pequeño respingo, mas no le habló de inmediato, tan sólo entró y se mantuvo callado mientras cada uno hacía lo suyo, dándole una que otra mirada disimulada al pelinegro. Y así pasaron unos minutos en los cuales el rubio intentó planear una forma de iniciar la conversación. Sin embargo, como Kaminari era... bueno, él, no supo cómo no parecer ansioso ni delatar el verdadero motivo de su búsqueda, por lo que sacó su móvil y entró a la primera red social que le apareciera y buscó en su inicio algo decente que le sirviera de excusa para iniciar charla con Hanta. No fue mucho lo que tuvo que buscar hasta que en su inicio apareció un vídeo bastante estúpido en verdad, y tras verlo él y reír, se acercó al pelinegro con el celular en mano como si nada extraño estuviera pasando.

—Sero, mira este vídeo —dijo entre risas Denki.

El más alto no rechazó el acercamiento ajeno y tampoco se rehusó a ver el vídeo, mas no se vio muy interesado o entretenido por ello mientras que Kaminari estaba que se ahogaba con su propia risa incluso después de reproducirlo unas siete veces, lo cual era raro puesto que Sero era bastante conocido por su flojo sentido del humor y esas carcajadas que se escuchaban hasta al otro lado del Océano Pacífico. Hasta el peor chiste del mundo lo hacía reír, ¿por qué este gracioso vídeo no?

El rubio, tras lograr calmarse y regular su respiración, lo observó intrigado. Aunque sabía que algo le pasaba, no lograba dar con la razón de esa actitud tan inusual del chico, y eso le molestaba porque pensar e inferir no eran sus mejores habilidades, por no decir que eran las peores. ¡Y ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza intentando adivinar lo que sea que estuviese provocando ese extraño comportamiento de _Celophan_!

—Eh, Sero —El nombrado lo miró, expectante—. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta descolocó un poco al pelinegro, porque esperaba no haber sido tan obvio, aunque Kaminari le hizo saber que por el contrario era bastante notable la diferencia entre su usual actitud y la que tomó después de la tarea en grupos, cuando se enteró de la no tan agradable noticia de que **supuestamente** uno de sus mejores amigos y la chica que le gustaba estaban saliendo... A sus espaldas.

De hecho, no sonaba muy bonito si lo ponía así.

Sero prefirió no responder nada, solo se mantuvo en silencio, su vista baja como si el suelo fuera sumamente interesante. Tras unos segundos, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los curiosos ojos del contrario observándole, y Hanta parecía perdido, debatiendo consigo mismo, como si intentara leer algo en los dorados ojos contrarios, algo que Denki no comprendía qué era.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —Hanta respondió con otra pregunta, una tan ambigua que lo único que hizo fue confundir más al pobre chico del quirk eléctrico, quien en este punto tenía tal cara de no comprender que parecía que tenía ecuaciones flotantes a su alrededor.

«_Ok, Denki, piensa, ¿qué cosa que tú podrías saber, y Sero no, haría que se molestara tanto? ¿Será que encontró el control que le dañamos en Junio con Kirishima y escondimos debajo del sofá para después reemplazarlo con la ayuda de Momo? ¿O acaso se enteró de que yo fui el que le manchó sus tenis blancos con chocolate? También pudo haber sido que yo fui el que escribió en la pizarra que a Sero le gusta Ashido... Diablos, sí que he hecho bastantes estupideces como para hacer que se enoje... ¡Pero ese tipo de cosas no lo harían tomar esa actitud! ¿De qué podrá haberse enterado?_» intentó llegar a una respuesta de forma rápida el rubio, sin embargo seguía igual o más confundido que antes.

Y en lo que Kaminari seguía y seguía pensando en vano, Sero sólo lo miró, y tras ver que Denki se estaba tomando su tiempo en responder frunció el entrecejo, para seguido interrumpir los pensamientos de Kaminari chasqueando la lengua, y con voz molesta habló:

—Obvio lo sabías, después de todo eres demasiado cercano a Kirishima como para que no te lo haya dicho a ti.

Y sólo esa frase paralizó al rubio por completo.

«_Acaso... sabe... ¿eso?_» su pobre mente explotó, estaba a punto de hacer cortocircuito con todo eso. ¿Cómo mierda podría Sero saber _eso _de Kirishima? ¿Acaso Mineta le dijo? ¿Lo habrá escuchado?

—No, no, yo, eh... —Denki tragó saliva, mirando su alrededor en busca de alguna forma de salirse de esta—. ¿Q-quién te lo contó? —cuestionó nervioso. ¡Se supone que sólo las chicas, Mineta y él lo sabían!

—Kaminari, todos andan hablando de eso.

El nombrado se agarró la cabeza. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡No lo había mencionado en ningún momento! Estaba seguro de habérselo guardado perfectamente. ¿Pero entonces por quién más se pudo haber enterado Sero?

¿Y por qué le molesta tanto?

—¡Es increíble! Pensé que sólo Kirishima era el que estaba en esto, pero veo que eres un muy buen amigo guardándole sus secretitos —El pelinegro tenía una actitud poco habitual, y se notaba en sus movimientos bruscos al darse media vuelta y continuar con la preparación de su sándwich.

—¿Pero cómo- cómo te enteraste? —Denki estaba que se moría de los nervios, el simple hecho de pensar que ya todo el curso lo sabía le iba a dar un infarto, o lo terminarían matando las chicas a él y a Minoru.

—¡O sea que es verdad! —exclamó molesto Hanta, golpeando el mesón de la cocina y mirando con rabia al rubio, asustándolo. Esos nueve centímetros de diferencia lo intimidaban.

Denki rió nervioso y miró hacia otro lado, rascando su mejilla—. Sí, eh... e-es verdad... pero no le digas a Kirishima que lo sabes, ni yo se supone que debería saberlo...

—Ya no me interesa —masculló Hanta haciendo un ademán con su mano para callar al contrario. Se apoyó en el mesón y negó con su cabeza—. ¿Sabes? No puedo creerlo... dudo que nuestra amistad pueda continuar después de esto

—Espera, ¿no crees que exageras? —cuestionó Denki frunciendo el entrecejo, puesto que igual le estaba molestando la actitud de Sero ante el hecho del que pensaba que estaban hablando.

—¡Claro que no! Ya no sé si podré mirar a Kirishima con los mismos ojos, jamás imaginé que él fuera de esos —Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, ya que Denki se molestó demasiado ante esas palabras.

Kaminari podía ser tonto, sí, y a veces podía decir cosas que eran bastante desubicadas, pero algo que él nunca haría sería juzgar a alguien por su condición sexual, jamás. Y aunque prefería ahorrarse comentarios contra aquellos que sí estaban en contra de, el que uno de sus mejores amigos estuviese tomando esa actitud ya no le agradaba mucho.

—Oye, ya, para. Si no te gusta está bien, ¿pero en qué mierda te afecta que Kirishima sea gay con su amistad? —respondió con brusquedad el rubio, alzando la voz un poco más de lo que hubiera querido.

Entonces Sero ante ello cambió su semblante por completo; el enojo se había esfumado. Ahora sólo se veía igual de confundido que Kaminari minutos atrás, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con la del contrario. Parpadeó, sus ojos grandes en sorpresa.

—... ¿Qué? —cuestionó Hanta en un hilo de voz—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Claro! De eso estábamos hablando, ¿no? —Y otra vez la cabecita de Kaminari falló en hacer su trabajo—.

Espera espera espera, ¿de qué me estabas hablando tú?

—¡De la relación entre Ashido y Kirishima! —exclamó Sero, haciendo que Denki se diera la _facepalm_ de su vida.

«_Vaya que soy imbécil_» se dijo a sí mismo el chico del quirk eléctrico.

—¿Entonces no están saliendo? —Volvió a hablar Hanta, a lo que Kaminari le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—No pues pendejo, cómo van a ser novios si él es ga- —El más bajo se dio una cachetada a sí mismo—. ¡Kaminari estúpido, ya cállate!

—Mmh... —Hanta se veía extrañado con la noticia, su vista estaba perdida y mordía el interior de su labio, pensativo—. No entiendo, ¿por qué pensaste que hablaba de eso?

—Porque yo también me enteré hace poco, y con hace poco me refiero que fue ayer.

—Vaya... No me lo esperaba, o sea, ¡Kirishima no se ve nada gay! Me lo esperaba más de, no sé, alguien como Aoyama —comentó Sero incrédulo.

—¿Verdad que no? Yo tampoco lo creí cuando Mineta me lo contó al principio, pero luego lo pensé y tenía un poco de lógica, ya sabes, siempre halagando lo masculino y todo eso... Además siempre que le mostraba alguna foto de una linda chica no se veía interesado, ¡ni un sonrojo, nada! ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿A ver qué fotos le mostraste? —Kaminari le dio un golpe en el hombro a su amigo—. Es broma, oye —agregó entre risas Sero.

—Bueno, entonces... ¿ya no estás molesto con Kirishima? —preguntó Denki tras unos segundos de silencio, recibiendo como respuesta una negativa del otro.

—No, de hecho de no. Además, ahora estaré tranquilo sabiendo que no le llegará a gustar nunca Ashido, él siempre fue más cercano a ella que yo y me daba algo de miedo...

—Bien, pero recuerda, no le debes decir nada de esto a nadie, menos a Kirishima o a Ashido, porque se supone que ellos dos son los únicos que lo saben.

—¿Pero entonces cómo fue que tú...?

—Larga historia, pero en resumen Mineta espió a las chicas y a Ashido se le salió que Kirishima era gay, y Mineta me lo contó a mí porque... también se le salió. ¡Así que pobre de ti que lo digas, esto queda entre nosotros dos! —exclamó en susurros el más bajo, a lo que Hanta asintió.

Ambos terminaron de hacer sus respectivas comidas, las cuáles no eran muy elaboradas que digamos. Continuaron hablando de otras cosas triviales, y al estar mirándose al caminar, Denki impactó con un cuerpo más alto y fornido que el suyo bajo el umbral de la puerta, aunque para su suerte su comida no recibió más daño que un pedazo de tomate cayéndose.

—Kaminari, no deberías caminar sin estar atento al camino —regañó el presidente de la clase al nombrado, moviendo sus brazos de esa forma tan rígida como solía hacer.

—Señor, sí, señor —respondió el rubio en un intento de sonar como un militar, para después reír a carcajadas junto con el pelinegro—. Vale, lo siento Iida.

No dijeron más y cada uno siguió su camino, mas el chico de lentes se detuvo y se giró a mirar a los otros dos.

—¿Será verdad lo que dijeron...? —murmuró Iida, frunciendo el ceño.

Porque sí, Iida alcanzó a escuchar algo que se supone que no debía, y todo por el descuido de ese par tan despreocupado. Y esa información no le era muy agradable, que digamos.

* * *

Llegó el día sábado, y tan rápido como llegó se terminó. Al final, el enojo de Sero pasó bastante desaparecido por parte de Kirishima y Ashido, por no decir que prácticamente ninguno se enteró de nada, aunque claro esto era gracias al súper héroe _Chargebolt_... o eso se repetía Kaminari en su cabeza constantemente.

Y es que, cuando todo te sale mal, cuando logras hacer algo bien no puedes evitar sentirte orgulloso de ello.

Por otra parte, su felicidad también se debía a que por fin se iba a acabar la semana y podrían dormir hasta tarde, además ¡tocaba noche de videojuegos! Y el videojuego que tocaba aquél día no era nada más ni nada menos que el quebranta-amistades, Mario Kart. Era un asco para ese juego, pero era divertido.

Desafortunadamente, no todos iban a poder participar aquél día, ya que Kirishima y Bakugō tenían planeado estudiar por varias horas, más que nada porque la materia pasada esa semana no le quedó tan clara al pelirrojo, así que necesitaba ayuda extra, la cual recibía de su amigo. Y aunque intentó convencerlo para cambiarlo al domingo, el rubio se negó diciendo que ese día no quería hacer nada que no fuera descansar.

—Bakugō, por favor, ¿no podemos seguir mañana? —suplicó como por quinta vez Ejirō, quien estaba ya cansado de la lectura sobre historia del antiguo Japón. Era tan aburrido, ¿por qué diablos consideraban que eso era necesario? Ni que le fueran a preguntar sobre cosas que pasaron hace más de mil años en alguna misión heróica.

—No, ya te dije que mañana no tengo intenciones de hacer algo que no sea descansar —respondió el rubio, quien estaba sentado en la cama con el libro en mano, por lo que estaba mirando desde arriba al menor—. Y no te recuestes sobre la mesa, que arrugas las hojas que hay que usar después para matemáticas.

Ante esa poco esperanzadora respuesta, Kirishima soltó un quejido digno de niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, ganando como respuesta un golpe en su cabeza con el libro del que estaba leyéndole Katsuki, comprendiendo de eso que debía obedecer a menos que quisiera otro golpe de esos incluso más fuerte.

Pasaron los minutos, y aunque los ojos de Eijirō se sintieran sumamente pesados, el joven logró controlar su sueño, aunque claro de vez en cuando se quedaba dormido como por cinco segundos. Era difícil, sobre todo porque no le interesaba para nada el gobierno de los Samurai y... ¿Qué más era? Ya ni sabía. Necesitaba algo con lo cual distraerse para no caer ante el sueño y seguir prestando atención. Entonces, en vez de tomar apuntes de lo que el rubio leía prefirió alzar su mirada y ver al chico en frente suyo.

Podía notar como, aunque estuviera algo más relajado que de costumbre, las marcas del ceño fruncido de Katsuki seguían ahí. Era gracioso, porque hacía parecerlo como si siguiera enojado todo el tiempo... Bueno, en parte así era, pero sí habían momentos en los que no explotaba (irónicamente) ante el mínimo hecho que lo irritase. Sin embargo, esa era la única marca que el rubio tenía en su rostro, ya que de ahí parecía tener un rostro perfecto... O sea, su piel, sí, de eso hablaba.

¿A quién engaña? Su amigo era endemoniadamente guapo, si no pareciera que asesinaría a cualquiera con la mirada todo el tiempo podría hasta ser considerado el más guapo de la clase, pero por el momento Todoroki seguía teniendo ese título... Para los demás, claro. Para él el más atractivo era Bakug-

—Supongo que tomaste los apuntes suficientes.

Al verse interrumpido, el pelirrojo sintió como su rostro se calentaba de tal forma que estaba seguro que de poder verse al espejo su cara estaría del mismo color que su cabello. ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensado eso? O sea, sí, Bakugō era guapo y todo, pero no como para andar distrayéndose.

Ni menos andar pensando cosas como _"el más atractivo para mí es Bakugō"._

—¡Sí! Sí. Eh... —El chico tomó una bocanada de aire y la exhaló pesadamente—. E-entonces ¿qué preguntas son?

—Con lo que alcanzamos a ver hoy, es hasta la 21 —El pelirrojo ante esa respuesta asintió, y así comenzó a hacer la actividad... O al menos intentó hacerlo, porque seguía un poco perturbado por lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

Y rogaba que Bakugō no se hubiera dado cuenta, porque si no, ¡qué vergüenza!

Eijirō intentó trabajar por los siguientes minutos, pero se le hacía muy difícil teniendo la mirada del contrario fija en él. ¿Acaso el rubio no podía mirar a otro lado o...?

—Voy a ir a buscar agua, que ni se te ocurra hacer trampa —Lo amenazó Katsuki, señalándolo de esa forma que significaba "ten cuidado, te tengo en la mira". El pelirrojo no tenía mayor opción que asentir, y así vio irse al más alto.

Era como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, porque apenas Bakugō dejó la habitación suspiró, dejando salir casi que todo el aire en sus pulmones. Dejó el lápiz de lado y, aprovechando la soledad un rato, se pasó las manos por la cara, la punta de sus dedos deslizándose desde sus ojos cerrados hasta el tenso cuello, su cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás.

Miró el techo, como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta a su incógnita: ¿Qué mierda le acababa de pasar por la cabeza? No puede andar pensando esas cosas así como así.

Negó con la cabeza y prefirió simplemente seguir respondiendo las preguntas; no quería que Katsuki llegase a regañarlo por no haber avanzado nada.

Ya iba en la pregunta 15 cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio se estaba demorando más de lo que debía. Tenían un mini-refrigerador en ese mismo piso, entonces, ¿por qué no había vuelto aún?

Aprovechando que también su boca se sentía un poco seca, decidió ir a revisar qué era lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo al mayor y de paso tomar una botella de agua para sí mismo... Aunque, pensándolo bien, una bebida energética no le vendría mal tampoco.

Se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, logrando así relajar un poco la tensión en sus músculos después de estar tanto tiempo sentado en el suelo. Se puso sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar su bebida, y de paso a su "tutor".

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al no ver al rubio allí.

Frunció el ceño levemente, confundido, y mientras se decía lo raro que era no encontrarlo allí y preguntarse dónde diablos pudo haber ido, él mismo se respondió al abrir el mini-refrigerador y hallarlo prácticamente vacío, viendo que tan sólo tenía unas cuántas gaseosas, pero sin indicios de alguna botella de agua o bebida energética.

Soltó un quejido, ¡cuánta pereza tener que bajar! Entonces se iluminó, porque se le ocurrió enviarle un mensaje de texto al rubio para que le hiciera el favor de él traerle la bebida. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo para sacar el celular y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que no estaba allí. Y así fue como recordó que Bakugō se lo había quitado antes, y al parecer se lo había llevado consigo.

Dios, ¿por qué odias a este bello y bondadoso joven? ¿Qué te ha hecho él?

Bufó. Al parecer no le quedaba de otra.

Fue al ascensor y presionó el botón para llamarlo, y en eso recordó que sus amigos estaban pasándola bien abajo, jugando Mario Kart sin él. ¿Y si Katsuki se había quedado jugando mientras él sufría con la tarea? No, él no sería capaz de dejarlo solo.

Bueno, en verdad sí, pero prefería imaginar que no, al menos no si no le había hecho enojar.

Y aunque la imagen que tenía de la sala común esa tarde era de risas y todos pasándola bien, riendo y echándose en cara quién lograba ganarle a quién, no era exactamente eso lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Salió del ascensor para que en vez de ser recibido con risas, parecía más bien haber un "debate" —si a puros gritos se le podía llamar debate—, por lo que frunció el ceño. ¿Y ahora qué diablos había pasado como para que se estuvieran gritando así? Uff, ojalá no se tratara de nuevo de alguien tramposo y siendo acusado, porque la última vez no había terminado bien.

No quería meterse en discusiones, así que simplemente iba a ir a la cocina para sacar su bebida energética y volver a la habitación de Katsuki intentando pasar desapercibido. Según él iba a ser fácil, ya que todos parecían más concentrados en gritarse que en lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió como Kirishima pensó que pasaría. Y por alguna razón que él no entendía, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Apenas estuvo a vista de los demás, todos giraron a mirarlo, incluyendo a Bakugō. ¡Así que ahí estaba! Con la afamada botella de agua en su mano, y parece que sí estaba volviendo a por él. De verdad creía que se había quedado a jugar con los demás y...

Momento.

¿Por qué lo miraba así?

—¿Es cierto lo que dijeron, Kirishima? —Katsuki señaló, sin dejar de mirarlo, al resto—. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Y el mundo se le vino abajo, o al menos eso sintió.


	5. capítulo 4

Iida al principio se negó, pero finalmente aceptó ir a la noche de videojuegos, más que nada porque Midoriya y Uraraka le insistieron hasta que aceptó... De verdad que eran algo inmaduros a veces, y es que además era imposible negarse si los dos le ponían ojitos de cachorro al mismo tiempo.

Lo extraño era que antes no tenía problema en ir si no tenía nada que hacer, siendo su única excusa para ausentarse el tener que estudiar. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus mejores amigos se la creyó porque esa semana Iida dijo que entendió todo a la perfección, y además no estaban en época de exámenes. Entonces, ¿por qué se había negado en ir si no tenía que estudiar?

Si iba, tendría que ver a Kirishima, por eso.

El problema era que tras enterarse de la situación de Eijirō, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas. Hubiera sido fácil dejar de lado el tema si no lo viera técnicamente todo el día durante la semana completa, sin embargo al verlo siempre surgía ese pensamiento en su mente.

Kirishima era gay.

¿Le molestaba? Quizá, no sabía... Era raro de explicar, en verdad. Es decir, siempre que surgía el tema de la homosexualidad en su casa, todo lo que oía era a su madre quejándose de lo desagradable y antinatural que era, y su padre diciéndole que se calmara que la comida se le iba a enfriar, pero ella seguía que seguía que seguía.

Nunca le tomó importancia, después de todo, era algo que pasaba en su casa: con sus amigos jamás llegaron a tocar el tema en sí, y en clases tampoco es que se hubiera mencionado mucho, y por eso mismo él no se ponía a pensar mucho en eso de la nada.

Sin embargo, ya tenía un motivo para pensarlo, y es que antes nunca le había prestado mucha atención a Kirishima, solo era un compañero de clases, nada más. Pero de una u otra forma se había comenzado a fijar más en él, en su actitud y sobre todo en cuán cerca estaba. Antes no tenía problema en hablar con el pelirrojo o estar cerca de él, pero tras enterarse de que le gustaban los hombres, lo primero que venía a su cabeza era a su madre advirtiéndole que se debía mantener lo más lejos posibles de gente como esa, de no dejar que se le acercara mucho y menos que lo tocase.

"Te pueden hasta llegar a toquetear, Tenya. Son unos precoces pervertidos, así que cuidado, no los dejes acercarte a ti".

Por ello, prefirió evitarlo, después de todo su madre era su madre y quién con más razón que ella. Agradecía que Eijirō no fuera parte de su grupo de amigos.

Sin embargo, ese día pareció tener suerte, porque los únicos que no estaban en la sala común eran Bakugō y Kirishima. Aunque le extrañó la situación, Kaminari no tardó en explicar el porqué de la ausencia de los amigos del rubio. No tardaron algunos en insinuar cosas, claro, bromeando como siempre solían hacer. Él, en cambio, sólo rodó los ojos.

Ya pasó un rato desde el que comenzaron a jugar, siguiendo la dinámica en la que los tres primeros continuaban jugando mientras que los otros cambiaban y pasaban el control a otro. Al final, casi todos ya habían cambiado, siendo el único que siempre quedaba entre los primeros Kaminari. Eso pasa cuando nunca estudias y lo único que haces es jugar videojuegos. Y decían que nunca iba a servir para nada.

—Satō, no te comas todos los Cheetos —reclamó Tōru, a lo que el moreno solo la miró con la boca cubierta del snack mencionado.

—Yo en verdad solo vine a comer, soy muy malo en ese juego —confesó Rikidō—. Además, Todoroki se está acabando las galletas y nadie le dice nada.

Los presentes miraron al nombrado, quien con el paquete en una mano y una galleta a medio comer en la otra, extendió el paquete con tan solo tres galletas restantes, como diciendo "¿Quieren?".

—Mientras no me toquen las papas, todo bien —agregó Denki, quien estaba eligiendo otra pista para comenzar la siguiente carrera y continuar su "racha". En eso, vio como alguien metió la mano en el bowl de las papitas y sacó un gran puñado de estas. Y cuando iba a reclamar, vio que era Sero—. Excepto tú, mi amor, a ti sí te dejo —dijo cambiando radicalmente de actitud, usando ese tono de voz medio afeminado que usaba cuando bromeaba con Hanta.

—Obvio que me tienes que dejar, se llama patrimonio conyugal —dijo como si nada el pelinegro, metiéndose un par de papas a la boca antes de limpiarse las manos con su pantalón y volver a tomar el control, a lo que Ojirō le regañó golpeándole el pecho con una servilleta.

—¿Ya se casaron? ¿Y ni me invitaron? —reclamó Ashido, haciéndose la ofendida—. Y yo que pensaba que nuestra amistad era especial —dijo con tristeza fingida, limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

—Fue en secreto, para hacerlo más romántico —Siguió Kaminari, batiendo sus pestañas hacia su supuesto "esposo".

Una vez empezada la carrera continuaron con las bromas para nada homosexuales, las cuales ya estaban comenzando a molestar un poco a Tenya. No entendía por qué pensaban que era algo con lo qué bromear, como si fuera normal.

—No pueden casarse si no es legal —interrumpió Iida, rompiendo la atmósfera sin dejar de mirar la televisión, dando una mayor sensación de indiferencia.

Denki no pareció notar esa actitud cortante, y tan sólo rió junto a sus amigos mientras continuaba la carrera.

—Sí sabemos que es ilegal, es solo un chiste —aclaró, como si Iida tan solo no hubiera entendido que era una simple broma, nada grave—. Aunque yo creo que ya deberían comenzar a cambiar esa ley... —añadió en voz más baja encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro que no, está bien la ley como está —cortó con su fuerte voz el más alto, ahora sí captando por completo la atención del rubio que de inmediato se giró a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Si está prohibido es porque está mal, y no debería cambiar.

Apenas Iida terminó esa oración, el ambiente cambió radicalmente. No se hizo esperar la tensión que de repente se sintió en el lugar, todos dejando de lado por completo el juego. El primero en pausarlo fue el mismo chico del quirk eléctrico, por lo que la música se detuvo, siendo el único ruido producido por Rikidō masticando sus Cheetos.

—¿Hablas en serio, Iida? —cuestionó Uraraka, siendo la primera en atreverse a hablar. No podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos pensara así.

—Claro que hablo en serio. Las únicas parejas que deberían poder casarse son las normales.

Denki frunció el ceño, disimuladamente mirando a Hanta con una mueca que demostraba su incomodidad. El pelinegro solo pudo encogerse de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ashido, en cambio, estaba que se moría por dentro, pensando en Kirishima y en cómo le afectaría saber que uno de sus compañeros pensara así. Rezaba porque Iida no se enterase jamás.

Pero, claro, ella no sabía que él ya estaba al tanto.

—Y según tú, ¿qué es lo normal? —preguntó Sero. Él tampoco es que fuera muy de mente abierta, pero según él ya pensar así era algo extremo. Y por el bien de su amigo, eso no le gustaba.

—Un hombre y una mujer. Lo demás es anormal, no está bien.

—Cualquiera tiene derecho de amar a quien se le dé la regalada gana. Nadie puede decidir qué tipo de amor está bien y cuál está mal.

—Los matrimonios siempre han sido entre un hombre y una mujer —murmuró Yaoyorozu, algo cohibida y encogiéndose en su asiento, recibiendo una mirada incrédula y algo decepcionada de Jirō.

—Sí, pero por algo las cosas cambian de acuerdo al transcurso del tiempo, ese "siempre" podría cambiar. Por ejemplo, tú no estarías aquí hace cincuenta años, porque seguramente te tendrían cocinando y limpiando en la casa preparándote para ser una buena dueña de casa, madre y esposa.

—No puedes comparar eso con una anomalía —masculló Tenya.

—¿Qué anomalía? —Kaminari se puso de pie, mirando con incluso más molestia que antes al delegado de la clase—. Iida, ¿qué mierda hablas? Ser homosexual no es ninguna anomalía ni enfermedad, es simplemente la condición donde no sientes atracción por el sexo opuesto si no que por el mismo!

El ambiente había cambiado radicalmente, y varios estaban incómodos sin saber qué decir o hacer, incluso habían unos que querían levantarse e irse porque... Bueno, ya parecía que Denki se iba a parar y matar a Iida en cualquier momento. Era tan así, que nadie se percató cuando Bakugō pasó por ahí hacia la cocina.

—¿Y eso según tú es normal? —empezó Iida nuevamente, poniéndose de pie al igual que el rubio.

—Yo me voy a mi cuarto, nos vemos —murmuró Tokoyami para poder huir de ese ambiente que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Varios hicieron lo mismo, dejando los controles en la mesa de centro y dispuestos a irse a sus habitaciones.

—No sé yo, ya me da igual. Tú piensas así, yo pienso de otra forma —El más alto también estaba listo para irse y dejar esa "tonta discusión" de una vez por todas—. Mientras se mantengan lejos de mí, todo bien.

—Ay, como si te fueran a tocar y contagiar alguna enfermedad —dijo Kaminari rodando los ojos, yendo junto a Sero y Ashido para los tres ir a la habitación del pelinegro.

—No, pero me pone incómodo —murmuró el joven de cabello azulado, volviendo a agradecer que Kirishima no había ido ese día a la tarde de videojuegos. Seguro hubiera sido peor si él estaba ahí.

Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta, es que agradeció en voz alta.

A Ashido se le detuvo el corazón apenas oyó aquello. No podía ser cierto, no.

—¿Por qué, q-qué tiene que ver él con esto? —murmuró Denki en un hilo de voz.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste en la cocina el otro día, él es gay, ¿no?

Entonces todos y cada uno de los que se estaban yendo detuvo su andar al oír aquella noticia, habiendo dos reacciones predominantes: los que no tenían ni idea, se sorprendieron ante la noticia, y los que ya estaban al tanto, se sorprendieron al enterarse que al parecer lo sabía más gente de la que creyeron.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ashido, quien no hacía más que querer morir en esos instantes. Cuando se le escapó de con las chicas, pensó que no saldría de allí, pero al parecer se equivocó, porque en esos instantes todo el maldito curso lo sabía... Y todo era su culpa. Incluso si ella no le había dicho a nadie más fuera de ese salón, seguía siendo su culpa, y se sentía del asco.

—¿Cómo-? —La joven de cabellos rosados se dio media vuelta hacia las chicas, más alterada que nunca en su vida—. ¡¿Quién de ustedes le dijo a Kaminari?! ¡Se supone que no iba a salir de esa habitación! —exclamó Ashido nuevamente, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. No sabía si quería llorar de decepción consigo misma o de la rabia.

Kaminari estuvo a punto de explicarle a Ashido que el responsable no era ninguna de las chicas, si no que Mineta. Pero cuando lo vio escabuyéndose, fue de inmediato a atraparlo. De esa no se iba a escapar.

Sin embargo, apenas lo atrapó para inculparlo a él —y de paso acusarlo por espiar a las chicas—, se dio cuenta que había alguien más con ellos, alguien que antes no estaba ahí.

Bakugō estaba estático en medio de la sala. Estaba volviendo al ascensor con su botella de agua, dispuesto a ignorar todo el lío que no entendía de dónde había salido y que tampoco le importaba mucho, pero sí que le importó cuando escuchó nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amigo era gay.

Kaminari no sabía por qué tenía esa cara, y temía que fuera porque pensara lo mismo que Iida, sin embargo Denki recordó lo que sintió cuando Mineta le contó a él: decepción. Después de todo, Kirishima era uno de sus mejores amigos, y le hubiera gustado enterarse de ello por parte del mismo pelirrojo, y no por el enano pervertido de la clase.

Pero, claro, la amistad de él con Kirishima no era nada comparado con la de Katsuki y Eijirō. Ellos se comprendían y complementaban mejor que nadie, y Kirishima apreciaba demasiado al rubio, siempre hablando maravillas del chico del quirk explosivo, incluso sabiendo que no tenía muy buena fama. Y, ¿para qué mentir? También era obvio cuánto apreciaba Bakugō a Kirishima, incluso si intentaba ocultarlo con su cerrada actitud y un montón de insultos.

Entonces, claro, si el curso entero lo sabía, ¿por qué mierda Kirishima no se lo había contado, a él, a su mejor amigo?

Y fue entonces cuando, en medio de ese mortal silencio, los pasos de la única persona que no estaba ahí se escucharon. Ninguno dudó en mirar al recién llegado, el pelirrojo que no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, pero que al verlos a todos pareció hacerse una idea de qué ocurría.

Fue como ver una vela apagarse, si es que se podía explicar de alguna forma. Ver cómo la más radiante y genuina de todas las sonrisas se desaparecía le llegó como patada al estómago a los amigos de Eijirō, incluyendo a Katsuki.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijeron, Kirishima? —Katsuki señaló, sin dejar de mirarlo, al resto—. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

Podía parecer duro, pero Bakugō quería escucharlo a él decirlo, saber si era verdad o no eran más que rumores falsos. Aunque, a juzgar por la forma en que lo miraba esos iris carmesíes tan parecidos pero tan distintos a los de él, lo más probable es que fuera cierto.

Kirishima, en cambio, estaba helado, intentando comprender cómo de un día a otro todo el mundo se enteró de ese secreto que con tanto esmero guardó. Su primera reacción fue buscar con la mirada a su mejor amiga, a la única persona que él le contó directamente. Al encontrarla, no le gritó; no la miró con molestia, ni con decepción... Nada. El pobre estaba en blanco, intentando procesar todo lo que pasaba.

Y así, poco a poco fue despertando de ese pequeño lapso, analizando cada una de las miradas que sus compañeros le dedicaban.

Entonces cayó en cuenta.

¿Ya qué más importaba? No podía hacer nada, no podía negarlo, no quería negarlo.

Tomó aire apretó los puños, intentando permanecer firme.

—Sí —Se maldijo internamente, su voz sonando más temblorosa que nunca—. Soy gay.

Le hubiera gustado decir que lo dijo con facilidad, que ya no le importaba lo que pensaran de él, pero era difícil hacerlo cuando todos se enteraron en el momento menos esperado. ¡Nada de esto estaba planeado!

—Eijirō...

El nombrado miró a Ashido, y aunque sabía lo que iba a hacer, no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

—Mina, confié en ti —murmuró el pelirrojo, su voz apagada y desganada.

—¡Ashido no fue la que se lo contó a todos! —interrumpió Kaminari, buscando ayudar un poco a su amiga—. Kirishima, sabes que Mina es un poco despistada, pero-

—No, Kaminari, sí fue mi culpa. Yo fui la tonta que lo dijo incluso cuando le prometí a Eijirō que no lo haría.

—¡No importa quién es el culpable y quién le contó a quién! —El pelirrojo interrumpió, histérico. Sentía pesado su pecho, y el nudo en la garganta parecía que iba a zafarse en cualquier segundo—. ¡Eso da igual! ¡A quién se lo conté fue a ella, y ella no debía habérselo contado a nadie más! ¡Yo debo ser quién decida quién lo sabe y quién no! ¡Nadie más! ¡No puede creer que hayas hecho eso, Mina, eres de lo peor!

—¡Pero Kirishima, entiende que no fue su intención!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

La cansada voz del señor Aizawa hizo que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

Los veinte adolescentes giraron a ver a su profesor, quien los miraba de brazos cruzados, intentando hacerse el intimidante pero el que su cabello estuviese tan desordenado y sus ojos entrecerrados no ayudaba mucho.

—Perdón por despertarlo... —murmuró avergonzado Midoriya, siendo imitado por el resto de sus compañeros.

—Está bien, no importa —El mayor miró a sus alumnos de forma escrupulosa, notando las malas caras que habían entre algunos—. Ahora, díganme, ¿qué discutían cómo para ponerse a gritar así?

—No era nada —respondió de manera cortante Eijirō, captando la atención del profesor y de sus amigos, quienes lo miraron afligidos: Kirishima nunca era así—. Nada importante.

No dudó ni un segundo en largarse de allí sin mirar atrás o despedirse, dejando a una destrozada Ashido, quien intentaba a toda costa evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Definitivamente se sentía como la peor amiga del mundo. Y, quién sabe, quizás lo era.

Kaminari suspiró, y mientras poco a poco el resto se iba dispersando para volver a sus habitaciones en completo silencio, él se acercó a su profesor, dispuesto a contarle la situación. Y, Bakugō, pensativo, decidió que quizá lo mejor era quedarse sentado en el sofá a escuchar de lo que no se enteró en toda la semana.

Y esta vez lo admitía: Eijirō le preocupaba.

* * *

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, con ese revoltijo de sentimientos en su cabeza, con esas ganas de llorar hasta que no diera más, de gritar hasta que la garganta le quemara; de golpear todo lo que a su alcance estuviera y de odiar todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

Poco a poco todo le comenzó a llegar, y si antes se sentía del asco porque todos sabían algo que no quería que nadie supiera, se dio cuenta de la forma en que actuó.

Le había gritado a Mina, y le había dicho algo que jamás pensó que le diría.

Le quería echar la culpa a la rabia, pero no podía mentir: todo eso le salió del alma, y le dolía, porque él nunca ha sido alguien rencoroso o agresivo, no era de los que le gritaba a la gente.

Él no era de los que le gritaba a sus amigas; a su mejor amiga.

Ya no sabía por qué razón cerró la puerta de esa forma tan brusca, o por qué golpeo la pared con tal fuerza, y seguramente se arrepentiría de botar todo lo que estaba en su escritorio, aunque eso sería después, porque en ese momento no le importaba.

—Maldita sea... —sollozó, dejándose caer al suelo.

Se sentía indefenso, como ese niño de hace cuatro años que no tenía esperanzas de cumplir su sueño: llorando en el piso de su habitación y abrazándose a sí mismo.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie lo viera.

No quería.

No quería.


	6. capítulo 5

Decir que le dolía todo era poco.

Bakugō nunca había sido alguien de mal dormir. Es más, siempre le fue fácil hacerlo, y más aún si estaba cansado tras una agotadora semana como lo fue aquella. Sin embargo, tras lo ocurrido la tarde del día anterior sus intenciones de dormir se fueron a la borda.

Pasó toda la noche moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando buscar alguna posición cómoda, pero lo único que logró fue dolor en el cuello y en la espalda además de una contractura muscular seguramente. Al final, y por su propio bien, optó por quedarse quieto de lado, su vista posada en la única pared que lo separaba de él, de Kirishima.

Tras oír a Kaminari contar todo lo que ocurrió a espaldas del pelirrojo esa semana se sentía... extraño, sí. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero quería ver al chico, y más aún tras escuchar el estruendo de cosas cayendo al suelo en la habitación de al lado. La preocupación no era algo común por parte de él, y en verdad nunca se preocupaba mucho por alguien como Kirishima; sabía que era fuerte, y que su quirk le permitía aguantar muchas cosas.

Pero eso era solo físicamente.

Eijirō podía aguantar golpes, escombros, hasta explosiones —cortesía de Katsuki mismo—, pero... ¿cuánto era capaz de aguantar emocionalmente?

Nunca se había preguntado eso hasta esa misma noche, en la que juró haber oído sollozos al otro lado de la pared. Jamás pensó en llegar a escuchar al pelirrojo llorar, y le molestaba, porque odiaba que la gente llorara, pero él no sabía cómo lidiar con situaciones así, era un completo idiota en lo emocional. Si él mismo era malo lidiando con sus propias emociones, ¿cómo podría ayudar a Eijirō? Seguramente al no saber qué decir, terminaría ordenándole que dejase de llorar de esa forma tan tosca como solía hablarle a todo el mundo. Y aunque para él esa era su forma de decirle "oye, ¿por qué te preocupas de lo que piensen los demás? No seas tonto", seguramente el pelirrojo no lo entendería así. Y es que era obvio que en esta situación se necesitaba un poco más de tacto y sensibilidad, cosa que en Bakugō escaseaba.

De cualquier modo, daba igual. Después de todo, Kirishima no dio señales de vida ese día domingo.

No puso pie en ningún lugar de la residencia que no fuese su habitación. ¡Nadie lo vio en todo el día! Y el rubio tampoco escuchó la puerta abrirse o cerrarse, y menos algún movimiento. Le gustaba el silencio, pero no en situaciones como esas. Le ponía de los nervios imaginar a Eijirō, que usualmente era escandaloso y muy eufórico, tan callado.

Ese no era él, ese no era Kirishima.

Incluso a veces salió de su habitación con la excusa —sí, él se daba excusas a sí mismo— de que quería estirar las piernas o ir por una bebida, y en una de esas ocasiones se encontró a Kaminari sentado en el suelo junto a la habitación de Kirishima, como si estuviera esperando que la puerta se abriera. El más bajo alzó su mirada para ver a Bakugō, y se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que aún nada interesante pasaba. Y en verdad, no sucedió nada en todo el día.

No respondió ningún mensaje, no abrió la puerta ante los constantes llamados. Nada. Era como si esa habitación hubiese estado todo el día vacía.

Hubo un momento, en una de sus tantas "vueltas para estirar las piernas", en la que se detuvo frente a la puerta. Había regresado de la cocina con su cena ya lista para ser devorada. Tuvo la intención de quedarse abajo en un principio, pero tras pensarlo mejor prefirió ir a su habitación, así evitaría cualquier encuentro incómodo. Y es que, tomando en cuenta la situación del momento, cualquier compañero que se le apareciera sería incómodo.

Entonces, por su mente cruzó el que Kirishima no había salido en todo el día, lo que significaba que ¡no había comido en todo el día! ¿Es que acaso era un idiota? ¡Ya eran las 7 de la noche, maldita sea, pedazo de imbécil!

Se encaminó a la puerta, gruñendo, y con su mano desocupada tocó la puerta.

Esperó pacientemente unos dos segundos, y luego volvió a tocar. Después lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Pero sin importar cuántas veces lo hiciera, no hubo respuesta.

Ante esto, su ceño se arrugó.

—Pelo de mierda —Lo llamó, tal y como solía hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo. Y aunque sabía muy bien que el llamarlo así no era la mejor idea, algo dentro de él le hacía pensar que si lo escuchaba quizá le daría la oportunidad para entrar a verlo.

Sin embargo la mayoría de las veces gana la lógica, y tal y como se lo esperó, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Quiso insistir, pero su lado razonable le dijo que quizá era mejor dejarlo solo. Pero su otro lado, el impulsivo, el que la mayoría de las veces ganaba por sobre el otro, le insistió que volviera a tocar la puerta. Y claro que lo iba a hacer, pero su atención se desvió hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido del ascensor abriéndose.

Y no sabía si era suerte o no, pero ver que Kirishima venía junto al señor Aizawa le produjo una sensación instantánea de alivio. Al parecer, sí había comido algo. Aún así, ¿cuándo mierda había salido? Aunque, a juzgar por la cara que traía Kirishima, parecía ser que fue más obligado a salir que por su cuenta.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle al pelirrojo qué mierda pensaba encerrándose en su habitación todo el día sin comer, pero por la mirada que le dio su profesor, supo de inmediato que no era buena idea abrir la boca.

—Bakugō, dale permiso a Kirishima —ordenó el mayor, haciéndole darse cuenta que seguía frente a la puerta. Ante eso, se hizo a un lado, su vista aún fija en su compañero de clases, como si estuviese esperando que él fuera el que le mirara o le hablara.

Pero no, nada.

Eijirō, sin siquiera mirarle o decirle algo, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe con tal fuerza que el rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos por mero reflejo.

Y ahí se quedó Katsuki, atónito ante lo que vio, como esperando que todo fuera una broma y que el pelirrojo abriera la puerta, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

—Creo que es mejor que lo dejes solo —Estaba tan concentrado pensando en su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que el profesor seguía allí. Ante esto chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir así? —preguntó el rubio, su entrecejo fruncido como de costumbre.

Shōta negó con su cabeza. Se notaba que Katsuki no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con cosas así.

—No sé, ni él mismo lo sabe. Tampoco te puedo decir mucho, pero... —El mayor negó con su cabeza—. No es que esté triste y ya. Está pensando—trató de explicar el pelinegro, pero al parecer se le complicaba mucho ese tipo de cosas. Tomó aire y lo botó en un suspiro—. Bakugō, sé que eres su amigo y te preocupas por él más que el resto de toda la clase, pero él me pidió explícitamente que lo dejaran solo.

Katsuki ante esto frunció los labios además de arrugar aún más el entrecejo. No pudo evitar sentirse frustrado ante la poca ayuda que podía dar.

—Pero —Ante esa palabra, el rubio alzó su vista expectante— en un estado así las decisiones que uno toma a veces no son las más correctas. Sé lo importante que eres para él, se nota demasiado, así que creo que si alguien puede lograr hacerlo sentir mejor eres tú. A Kirishima no creo que le convenga faltar a clases, considerando lo mucho que le cuestan algunas materias.

Bakugō asintió lentamente, confundido ante las palabras de su profesor. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que hablara con Kirishima para hacerlo sentir mejor?

¿De verdad le estaba encargando a él esa tarea?

—De todas formas tú decide si quieres o no hablar con él. Mejor ya anda a comer que si no se te va a enfriar la comida —Y así, el mayor se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando al rubio estático.

¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre? ¿Cómo diablos consideraba que alguien como él fuera a ser la mejor opción para reconfortar a Kirishima? Ni que fuera bueno dando discursos emocionales, maldita sea.

Sí, claro, obvio estaba preocupado, pero seguramente terminaría insultando a Eijirō por ser un idiota y darle importancia a la opinión que tuvieran los demás sobre él. Porque, conociéndolo como lo hacía, seguro esa era la razón por la que tanto le afectó que la clase se enterase de ese "secreto".

Secreto absurdo, si le preguntaban a él.

No es que fuera un experto en ese tema, y tal y como le había dicho a Ashido días atrás, a él no le interesaba nada de eso tampoco. Pero si algo le parecía ridículo era el que se preocuparan tanto en ocultar algo así, y que a la gente le importara tanto algo así.

¿Qué mierda importaba si a alguien le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres? ¿Realmente eso era relevante para las personas? Pues para él no lo era, en lo absoluto. Las personas no se valían por eso, si no por muchas cosas más. Y Kirishima por sobre todo valía mucho más que un simple "le gustan los hombres".

Mierda, él era uno de los chicos más fuertes en esa maldita escuela, además de ser posiblemente el más paciente de todos porque si lo aguantaba a él podía aguantar a cualquier otro idiota en el mundo. ¿Por qué pensaba que el ser gay cambiaría la forma en la que los demás lo veían? Si alguien lo hacía era un imbécil.

Afortunadamente él no era un imbécil, porque Kirishima era Kirishima, y el que fuera gay no cambiaría nada.

* * *

La luz del sol jamás le había parecido tan molesta como lo hacía ese día.

Se maldijo por no haber cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior, pero, ¿quién lo iba a culpar? El camino hacia la mampara estaba cubierto de cosas en el suelo, todas tiradas por él. Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero el ánimo no le daba ni para recoger el saco de arena y hacer ejercicio.

Lo bueno de esa habitación, viendo lo positivo, era que el sol llegaba de tan solo un lado por lo que fácilmente podía darse media vuelta y continuar durmiendo. Y así, ya cuando logró que sus agotados músculos se relajaran para volver a descansar, el abrupto e incesante golpeteo en su puerta le hizo fruncir el entrecejo de golpe.

¿Que acaso no había dejado en claro que quería estar solo?

—Pelo de mierda, levanta, que yo no voy a ser el que te explique todo lo de hoy.

El pelirrojo gruñó. De todos, en serio, de todos sus amigos tenía que ser él. Sí, quería a Bakugō, y aunque hubiera aprendido a quererlo con su carácter de mierda y todo, ese día no tenía la energía para lidiar con él ni con nadie. Así que, dispuesto a ignorarlo, se giró boca abajo y siguió intentando volver a dormir, pero otra vez los golpes en su puerta se lo impidieron.

—Por la mierda, Bakugō, ándate —Se quejó.

—Kirishima, no puedes quedarte encerrado todo el puto día.

—Ya lo hice ayer, puedo hacerlo hoy otra vez.

Y así dio por terminada esa breve discusión volviendo a cerrar los ojos con la intención de seguir durmiendo.

Por unos momentos pareció que había logrado cumplir su cometido de echar al rubio de allí para poder disfrutar de su soledad. Y así duró el silencio unos minutos, en los cuales estaba logrando caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Entonces otro golpeteo lo hizo abrir los ojos, pero ese fue diferente; más suave y proveniente de la dirección contraria de la puerta: el balcón. Extrañado por ese cambio se giró hacia ese lado, teniendo que entrecerrar con fuerza los ojos debido al radical cambio de iluminación, pero una vez sus pupilas se adaptaron, pudo distinguir una silueta bastante familiar a contraluz del Sol.

—Eijirō —Logró escuchar su raposa voz vagamente, acallada por el grueso vidrio de la mampara.

No supo si fue por la forma en que dijo su nombre, ese que escasas veces tenía la oportunidad de oír salir de los labios ajenos, o por la manera en que los bellos y cálidos colores del alba iluminaban el rostro de Katsuki, pero hubo un pequeño momento en el que se le olvidó por completo la razón de su malestar.

¡No podía ser! ¿Por qué de todos tenía que ser él quien lo viera así, en ese estado tan demacrado? Lo hacía querer ser enterrado tres metros bajo tierra y nunca ser sacado de allí.

Suspiró. No tenía más opción que abrirle, porque seguramente le saldría peor si lo ignoraba y decidía no hablar con él; era mejor zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

La duda era, ¿por qué Bakugō estaba allí? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por él?

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, la cual dejó salir no mucho después. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y se puso de pie. Con cuidado, intentó avanzar en el desastre que era el piso de su habitación, de paso haciéndose una nota mental de que debía de ordenar un poco eso a menos que quisiera tropezarse y tener una dolorosa caída.

Cuando llegó al ventanal y lo abrió, se esperó algo un tanto más... ¿brusco? Es decir, tenía asumido que nada tierno o sutil podía venir de parte del rubio, pero tampoco tenía en mente algo como eso: ser saludado con una barrita de cereal estampada contra su cara.

—Necesitas esto para hoy.

—Eh... —El joven la recibió sin quejarse del golpe, y tras inspeccionarla pudo ver que se trataba de su barrita favorita—. Gracias Bakugō, pero no creo que quiera ir hoy —aclaró, su expresión afligiéndose lentamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que te digan algo esos idiotas?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante las palabras ajenas y abrió la boca dispuesto a negar lo dicho por el mayor, sin embargo no se vio capaz de hacerlo; después de todo era la verdad. Así que prefirió bajar la mirada y asentir lentamente, temeroso. Oyó al rubio chasquear la lengua y seguido sintió cómo le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo, dejándolo algo aturdido.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —Le dijo, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo; no estaba de ánimo para sus insultos.

—Gracias por el ánimo, de verdad —Le respondió, sarcástico.

—No, imbécil, hablo de que ¿en serio te importa tanto lo que vayan a pensar de ti por eso, porque te gustan los hombres?

Kirishima sintió su corazón dar un brinco al oír a Katsuki decirlo como si nada, a lo que por mero reflejo atinó a desviar la mirada. Era como si le diera vergüenza que lo mencionara.

—Bakugō, no lo entiendes-

—No, de verdad no lo entiendo ni un carajo, así que sería bueno que me lo expliques porque hasta donde tengo entendido que seas gay no te cambia en nada. Mierda, Kirishima, de verdad que tanto spray para el cabello te está poniendo más tonto —murmuró eso último más para él mismo que dirigido hacia el nombrado, quien lo miraba atónito ante sus palabras.

¿Bakugō estaba tratando de consolarlo? ¿Iba en serio?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó, pensando que quizá solo se estaba confundiendo y ya.

—¿En serio no entiendes? —El más alto lo miró con mala gana, poniendo los ojos en blanco al notar por la cara de confusión del pelirrojo que de verdad el pobre no entendía—. Mira, lo que trato de decirte es que ¡no te debe importar ni un carajo lo que vayan a pensar de ti! Ya te he dicho que eres fuerte, y ser gay no te volverá débil ni te hará ser un peor héroe en el futuro, nada de eso sucederá. Sigues siendo uno de los mejores de toda la preparatoria, y si algún idiota, quién sea, te trata de tirar para abajo solo porque te gustan los hombres, pues el idiota en realidad estás siendo tú al hacerles caso y no patearles el trasero por hablar estupideces.

Bakugō terminó su sermón cruzándose de brazos y mirando al chico frente suyo con su usual mirada apática y amargada, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar el hecho de que acababa de darle una charla motivadora al pelirrojo... o algo así. En verdad a Kirishima no le importaba qué diablos fue eso, porque lo que sea que haya sido logró subirle el ánimo de golpe.

Dudó un poco, pero finalmente cedió ante su impulso y se abalanzó sobre el rubio para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, tomando por sorpresa al contrario. Si hubiera sido una situación cualquiera en un día cualquiera, Bakugō lo hubiera apartado de inmediato aparte de darle su buen golpe e insulto. Sin embargo esa no era una situación cualquiera, claro que no.

No le dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió ni correspondió el abrazo... en un inicio. En realidad no tenía planeado hacerlo, no hasta que sintió al pelirrojo comenzar a sollozar. No era muy bueno sabiendo qué hacer en situaciones así, por lo que su primera reacción fue abrazar al contrario de vuelta, aunque lo hizo de forma tiesa y medio extraña.

—¿Y ahora por qué estás llorando? —preguntó intentando no sonar tan agresivo como de costumbre. ¡Y es que no entendía! Se supone que le dijo todo eso para hacerlo sentir mejor, no para hacerlo llorar.

—Nada malo, tranquilo... —respondió con voz débil Eijirō—. Es que, no sé, supongo que necesitaba sacarme ese último peso de mi pecho. Digo, después de todo lo que me has dicho dudo volver a llorar —aclaró soltando una pequeña risa que pareció más un sollozo.

—¿O sea que te sientes mejor? —cuestionó volviendo a su faceta habitual, haciendo reír nuevamente a su amigo.

—Sí. Después de todo, tienes razón. Todo lo que dijiste...

—Entonces sí crees que eres uno de los más fuertes de esta Preparatoria —afirmó el chico de ojos escarlata con un deje socarrón, haciendo sonrojar levemente al otro.

—Si lo dices tú, entonces supongo que sí —contestó algo cohibido. Si Bakugō no se lo volvía a mencionar seguramente lo hubiera dejado pasar y ya—. Dudo que le digas eso a otras personas, conociéndote... —Eso hizo chasquear la lengua al mayor, haciéndolo desviar la mirada mientras él reía—. No, pero en serio, gracias. Siempre me he preocupado mucho por lo que vayan a pensar los demás de mí no solo respecto a este tema si no que en general —Entonces su expresión cambió a una de determinación, sonriendo con confianza y dando un leve golpe a su palma con su puño contrario—. ¡Pero ya no más! Que piensen lo que se les dé la gana, eso no me impedirá ser el héroe que quiero ser.

Y así Kirishima continuó balbuceando cosas de ese tipo, motivándose a sí mismo mientras avanzaba en el desorden de su habitación a buscar su uniforme, dejando a su compañero en el balcón a su espera para irse una vez el pelirrojo estuviera listo.

—Además, si faltabas hoy te ibas a perder matemáticas e historia, y te va del asco en esas materias —interrumpió Katsuki al contrario, quien giró a mirarlo un poco ofendido.

—No me va tan mal —defendió su mala reputación académica Eijirō, seguido soltando una pequeña risita porque ni él se creía eso—. Okay, quizá historia sí me cuesta algo más que las otras asignaturas.

—Cómo digas, te espero afuera —Bakugō dio por terminada la conversación, dándose media vuelta para volver a su propio balcón y salir al pasillo por su habitación.

¿Por qué no salió por la de Kirishima? Lo pensó, pero tropezarse no estaba en su lista de "cosas que hacer por la mañana antes de ir a clases". Y no, en realidad no tenía una lista.

Una vez Kirishima estuvo vestido con su uniforme, tomó su mochila —la cual verificó que tuviese todo lo necesario— y salió de su cuarto, sonriendo al ver a Bakugō.

Quizá el rubio no tuviese la mejor fama de "amable", pero para Eijirō, él no necesitaba ser sutil o decirle las cosas con un tono de voz amistoso, porque al cabo de unos meses aprendió a leerlo; a entender las cosas que quería decir detrás de esa faceta ruda y todos esos insultos.

Lo miró mientras avanzaban al ascensor y sonrió: si no hubiera sido por lo que Bakugō le dijo, seguramente seguiría en su habitación, deprimido. Estaba algo nervioso por ver a sus compañeros otra vez, pero sabía que con Bakugō a su lado tendría la confianza necesaria para enfrentarlos.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Katsuki al notar al pelirrojo sonriendo como idiota mientras lo observaba.

—No, solo tus ojos, tu nariz, tu boca, tus cejas... —enumeró el pelirrojo haciéndose el gracioso.

—Para qué pregunto... —murmuró Bakugō mientras ingresaban al ascensor.

—Por cierto, Bakugō, hoy hueles bien —volvió Eijirō a interrumpir el tan deseado silencio que el nombrado buscaba. Aunque ya en esos momentos no valía la pena decirle que se calle: sería un desperdicio de saliva porque, conociendo a Kirishima, un día entero sin hablarle a alguien debió haber sido una pequeña tortura.

Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo, oír hablar a Eijirō en realidad no era tan irritante. Al parecer se terminó acostumbrando.


	7. capítulo 6

—Kirishima, entra —ordenó el rubio parado frente a la puerta, a lo que el nombrado negó con su cabeza y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué pasó con tu discurso de "ya no me va a importar lo que los demás digan"?

—Eso fue hace media hora, y tú sabes que las personas se dejan llevar en momentos así —respondió bajando la mirada, viendo sus pies balancearse de adelante hacia atrás.

—Déjate de estupideces y entra de una puta vez —habló nuevamente Katsuki siendo un poco más brusco.

—Ya me dio nervios, ya no quiero —dijo de forma angustiada, mas procuró no alzar su voz para evitar ser oído por sus otros compañeros—. Además mira, que hoy ni alcancé a peinarme.

—No sería la primera vez que te ven sin tu peinado ese, ahora muévete y entra.

Kirishima bufó al no lograr convencer al mayor, e hizo un mini berrinche debido a la frustración. Tomó aire y exhaló, intentando relajarse.

—Mira, hermano, agradezco mucho tu apoyo pero mejor me quedo aquí afuerita, tranquilito, sin que nadie-

—Entra o te meto yo a patadas —habló nuevamente Katsuki, dándole un ultimátum al pelirrojo con su sutileza de siempre.

Sin embargo, al ver nuevamente la negativa del contrario y el cómo no estaba dispuesto a moverse un centímetro de su lugar, perdió la escasa paciencia que tenía y gruñendo tomó la muñeca del chico de iris rojizas para llevarlo adentro del salón con él. Eijirō, reaccionando rápidamente, tiró al más alto hacia él para evitar que abriese la puerta, teniendo que retenerlo en un extraño abrazo por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame, pelo de mierda —dijo apretando los dientes y forcejeando, haciéndole el trabajo más difícil a Kirishima de mantenerlo quieto.

—¡Bakugō, para, solo escúchame! —intentó calmar al rubio, quien haciendo uso de su fuerza logró zafarse del agarre ajeno y volteó a mirar al contrario.

—Te escucho, pero habla rápido antes de que me arrepienta y te meta en esa sala como más fácil me sea.

—Bien, bien, mira. Yo, eh... —Kirishima rascó su mejilla y soltó una risa nerviosa, haciendo que la expresión en el rostro del más alto se arrugara más—. N-no es que lo que haya dicho antes no sea verdad, lo dije en serio, pero no me puedes pedir que de un día a otro cambie como si nada, como si esas cosas no tomaran tiempo, tú sabes muy bien que cambiar es difícil —Eso sacó un gruñido al rubio, no le gustaba admitir que estaba trabajando en su temperamento—. Además, incluso si no mencionan nada respecto a mi orientación, van a estar mirándome y eso no me gusta, es incómodo.

Bakugō no contestó de inmediato, de hecho no contestó. Solo se lo quedó mirando tras oír de forma atenta las palabras del contrario.

No dijo nada, tan solo soltó un "hmm" y siguió callado.

Eijirō, extrañado y temeroso por el silencio, miró al chico frente suyo, quien parecía estar pensando mientras mantenía su vista fija en él. Le daba algo de miedo decir algo que sacara al contrario de ese trance, y además el que lo estuviese mirando de forma tan fija lo estaba matando de los nervios.

La mirada de Bakugō intimidaba de forma natural.

Pero de un momento a otro Katsuki desapareció de su vista. El chico, aprovechando el desconcierto de Eijirō, entró al salón de forma estrepitosa sin importarle un carajo si interrumpía la clase, dándole al pobre un infarto de los nervios.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ese idiota?

El estruendo del abrir de la puerta hizo a todos levantar la mirada, sorprendidos por la inesperada interrupción. Tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo mucho, ya que Shōta solo les dejó una actividad mientras él se encontraba durmiendo en su saco. Mejor profesor o mejor profesor.

Eijirō, no atreviéndose a entrar al salón, miró horrorizado al mayor desde las afueras del umbral de la puerta maldiciendo la estúpida actitud impulsiva de Katsuki, pero ya nada podía hacer más que escuchar lo que fuera a decir.

—Escúchenme bien todos ustedes —empezó señalándolos con el dedo índice y hablando de esa forma amenazante—. Si alguno piensa que decirle algo a Kirishima es buena idea, piénselo dos veces porque si alguien se atreve a hacerlo será en frente mío para asegurarme de darles la paliza de su vida, pedazos de mier-

—Bakugō, te recomiendo que no termines esa palabra —irrumpió el profesor desde el suelo, solo su rostro siendo visible.

El nombrado miró a su profesor ante tal advertencia y chasqueó la lengua, como diciendo "ya, bueno, no jodas viejo". Paseó su vista por sus compañeros, analizando las miradas estupefactas de los demás. Se veían confundidos y algo asustados por su actitud, pero no le podía importar menos; le chupaba un huevo si a alguno de ellos le molestó lo que dijo, y con alguno de ellos hablaba del chico con el que acababa de cruzar su mirada: Iida.

Se veía molesto, como si quisiera decir algo, pero él no permitiría eso.

—¡¿ALGUNA DUDA?! —exclamó Bakugō con la intención de zanjar el tema.

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba y para sorpresa suya una mano se alzó entre los alumnos: se trataba de Kaminari. Ante la impasible e incrédula mirada carmesí de su amigo, el chico del quirk eléctrico bajó la mano para proceder con su duda:

—¿Y si le quiero decir cosas bonitas? —cuestionó sonriente el rubio, ganándose un bufido y el típico rodar de ojos de Bakugō cada que Denki decidía abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa que no aportara mucho, lo cual era bastante usual.

—Te preguntaría si eres idiota pero hace rato tengo claro que lo eres —murmuró ignorando el reclamo del más bajo tras decirle aquello y las risas de los demás ante el insulto camuflado—. ¡Pues claro que sí, imbécil!

—¿A ti te pagan o qué? —Y claro, como siempre, Jirō no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse de Denki, empezando así el tenis de insultos que iban y venían.

Ignorando la discusión entre Jirō y Kaminari y dando por finalizada su interrupción, Bakugō se acercó a la puerta y le hizo una señal al pelirrojo para entrar. El pobre chico lo miraba incrédulo, sin creer lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, pero apenas espabiló una pequeña risa se le escapó. Katsuki definitivamente era raro en cierto aspecto, pero no podía estar más agradecido de tener un amigo como él.

Además, no podía mentir, eso que acababa de hacer fue de lo más varonil. Su amigo, tan masculino como siempre.

Se armó de valor y entró, sintiendo el peso en su pecho aumentar a tales niveles que juró por unos momentos que sus piernas flaquearían y comenzarían a temblar al igual que su cuerpo entero, pero afortunadamente lo único que su cuerpo hizo para demostrar lo nervioso que estaba fue acelerar su pulso y hacer que sus manos sudaran como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tragó saliva y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros mirándolo.

Mejor ya mátenlo.

—¡Hermano, estás vivo! —Y así el abismal silencio fue roto por Denki… Otra vez. El chico se había levantado abruptamente de su puesto para correr hacia el pelirrojo y abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza—. Amigo, te juro que ya había pensado que te habías tomado en serio las veces que decía que el suicidio era la mejor opción. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí y-

—Oye, calma, respira —dijo Eijirō entre risas, dando palmadas en la espalda del rubio— que estás hablando demasiado rápido.

—Lo siento, cuando me emociono hablo muy rápido —explicó el más bajo, sonriente.

Y así, Kaminari no fue el único que se le acercó al pelirrojo. Varios fueron los que se alegraron de ver a su amigo en buen estado y no deprimido como se esperaban que estuviera. Era un alivio no solo para ellos si no para el mismo Kirishima también, porque a lo mejor sí exageró un poco después de todo.

Y en verdad, si no fuera por Bakugō, él seguiría encerrado en su habitación deprimido por algo que, al fin y al cabo, no valía la pena deprimirse. Además, no tener que fingir ser algo que no era se sentía demasiado bien.

No podía ser más afortunado de tener un amigo como lo era Bakugō.

* * *

El día no podía haber sido mejor, o al menos lo que llevaban de este. Todas las dudas e inseguridades que Kirishima alguna vez tuvo se disiparon al sentir el buen trato de sus amigos más cercanos y los no tan cercanos. Claro, había una excepción, pero no se hizo de notar a comparación de lo bueno.

Y, como siempre, a la hora del almuerzo se sentó junto a su usual grupo de amigos, quienes se encontraban haciendo las estupideces de siempre; eran unos completos idiotas —tampoco es que él fuera el más inteligente de todos—, pero a pesar de ello no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Ashido, ya entendió, no hace falta repetirlo una vez más.

Sero le trató de hacer entender como por décima vez a la chica aquello ya que ella llevaba el doble de veces pidiéndole disculpas a su pelirrojo amigo. Mina, ante el regaño del más alto soltó un gritito de frustración, tapándose el rostro al hacerlo.

—¡Lo repetiré cuántas veces sea necesario, me arrepiento demasiado! —exclamó apenada la joven, haciendo al pelirrojo soltar una pequeña risa.

—Mina, en serio, ya te dije que está bien. Obvio al principio me molestó, pero ahora creo que fue bueno que haya pasado, me siento muy bien —Sin embargo, a pesar de sus amables palabras, golpeó la cabeza de la chica con los palillos en su mano, haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido—. Pero eso te sirve de lección para dejar de ser tan distraída, ve tonta.

—Al menos sabemos ahora que no soy el más distraído del grupo como pensaban antes —Interrumpió Denki, sonriendo triunfante ante su supuesta "victoria".

O eso creía él.

—¿Quién fue el que casi que le pregunta al mismo Kirishima si era gay? —Le sacó de su corta ensoñación Hanta, quien tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar el ataque de risa que le estaba por dar al recordar la situación del ascensor.

Denki ante esto se quedó pensando unos segundos sin entender bien, pero al recordar a lo que Sero se refería se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Cómo sabes que-?

—Mineta me lo contó —respondió con simpleza, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—, así como también me contó que cuando te pegó en las pelotas fue para que te quedaras callado.

—Y yo que pensaba que más tonto no podía ser —murmuró Bakugō sin alzar la vista de su plato.

—¡Entonces no era un juego! —gritó Kirishima golpeando la mesa—. Qué estafa, hermano. Te ganaste el puesto número uno del más distraído otra vez.

—¡Yay! En tu cara, por tonto- espera un momento —La chica de cabello rosa entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera procesando algo—. ¿Cómo es que Mineta sabía que no tenías que decirlo?

—Ah, sobre eso, eh… —Kaminari soltó una floja risa nerviosa, desviando su mirada—. Pues, bueno, verás, él… las estaba espiando cuando a ti se te salió, entonces después me lo encontré camino al ascensor y me lo contó, y de ahí pasó eso de que casi le pregunto a Kiri-

—¡Ese enano hijo de fruta! —gritó de tal forma que hasta a Bakugō le hizo dar un respingo—. ¡Lo voy a matar, te juro que ahora mismo lo voy a matar! ¡Pervertido de mierda! —Y así, mientras seguía lanzando maldiciones al aire se puso de pie para ir a buscar al enano de la clase, quien apenas la vio así de molesta supo de inmediato a qué iba, por lo que no tardó en salir corriendo por su vida.

—Rip Mineta, fue bueno —murmuró Hanta negando con su cabeza y suspirando, los gritos de piedad de Minoru.

—Le pasa por andar metiendo las narices donde no debe, y así de paso aprende a no espiar a las chicas —concluyó Eijirō para ya poder seguir con su almuerzo, el cual estaba ya algo frío por lo que se demoró en comenzar a comerlo.

Mientras esperaban a que Ashido volviera una vez terminara de hacer vino —ya saben, machacando uvas— todos continuaron con su comida, aunque Katsuki ya había terminado hace rato permaneció en la mesa para hacerle compañía a sus amigos. No fue mucho lo que tardó Mina en volver, llegando con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro mientras se sacudía las manos y tomaba asiento.

—Bueno, ¿de qué me perdí? —empezó ella como si nada.

—Eh, de nada, estábamos comiendo nada más —respondió Kirishima encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Ashido asintió y aprovechó el momento para ella también continuar su almuerzo.

Y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, en los que continuaron con su charla sin preocupaciones y riendo de cualquier estupidez que alguno de ellos dijera u ocurriera. Fue así cómo, tras una pequeña mención a la única relación que se había hecho oficial en el 1-A —siendo estos Hagakure y Ojirō—, la inevitable curiosidad surgió en Mina.

—¿Y todavía no te gusta nadie por ahí, Ei? —preguntó la chica con un tono pícaro, ganándose una mirada de cuestionamiento por parte del nombrado.

—Ashido deja de querer saber a quién le gusta todo el mundo —Le regañó el mismo pelirrojo, sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta.

—Oye, que no lo hago solo para andar de chismosa —aclaró haciéndose la ofendida—. Hay otro factor incluido, y es que no puedes negarme que es divertido ver cómo hay una obvia atracción entre dos personas y que no se den cuenta.

Entonces, la chica de cabello rosa no tardó en hacer una disimulada seña a la mesa donde estaban sentados Tsuyu, Iida, Todoroki, Midoriya y Uraraka.

Tres de los cinco presentes miraron a la mesa y negaron en decepción, mientras que uno de ellos gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco y el otro miraba en confusión al resto:

—No entendí —habló Kaminari, su rostro demostrando total desconcierto.

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta que la cara redonda pena y muere por Deku? —inquirió Katsuki con mala gana, volviendo su vista a Denki quien continuaba sin entender nada—. Y para peor, el estúpido ese no se da cuenta.

Sin embargo, esa explicación no fue lo suficiente como para que el rubio comprendiera a lo que se referían. Entonces, su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información cuál computador. Por favor espere, esto puede tomar unos minutos. Lo sentimos, el programa se ha detenido inesperadamente. ¿Reintentar?

Su carga se ha completado satisfactoriamente.

—Qué loco, hermano —respondió Kaminari al comprender lo dicho, soltando una risa floja.

—¿Y en serio pensaron que yo soy más distraída que él? —aprovechó Ashido la situación para defenderse de lo dicho de ella momentos atrás—. Bueno, volviendo a lo otro —prosiguió, girándose hacia Eijirō nuevamente—. Si no te gusta nadie ahora ¿alguna vez te gustó alguien o has salido con alguien?

—No —respondió Kirishima, sin embargo Mina entrecerró los ojos al no creer totalmente esa respuesta—. O sea, más o menos… —ante la curiosa mirada del resto, incluida la de Bakugō, sacudió sus manos como si negara lo recientemente dicho—. ¡Olvídenlo! Es complicado.

Los otros chicos no le dieron importancia y le hicieron caso, dejando de lado de manera inmediata aquello. Sin embargo, Ashido entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensando en ello, no tardando en tener la revelación de su vida, como si se hubiera acordado de algo que pensó que nunca en su vida rememoraría. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y se paró de golpe, sus manos chocando estruendosa y dramáticamente contra la mesa. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero al ver a Kirishima mirarla con sorpresa y quizá algo de susto, la chica se dijo que era mejor dejar esa conversación para cuando estén solos.

Después de todo, podía estar equivocada; no fue lo suficientemente cercana al pelirrojo en la secundaria como para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Ashido? —interrumpió Sero, mirándola en confusión debido al silencio de la chica tras esperar que dijese algo.

—¿Eh? Ah, nada, no es nada… —respondió como si nada ella, moviendo su mano en desdén a lo acontecido mientras tomaba asiento—. ¿Y no has pensado en salir con alguien? —continuó para, de cierta forma, cambiar un poco el tema.

—¿Estás loca? —cuestionó Kirishima riendo—. Apenas tendré tiempo. Ya estamos a Octubre, y solo tenemos dos fines de semana libres hasta tener que empezar a planear lo del festival cultural porque Noviembre va a llegar volando.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Sero, golpeando su frente al haber olvidado el festival—. El año pasado fue muy genial, la pasé demasiado bien. Hablando de eso ¿vas a tocar la batería de nuevo? —preguntó el pelinegro al rubio de ojos escarlata frente a él, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros y, tras mover a un lado el plato que ya había terminado de comer, puso sus pies sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué debería? —cuestionó fingiendo desinterés, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Porque no hay nadie más que toque tan bien como tú —respondió con simpleza el pelinegro.

—No digas eso, idiota, que le subes el ego —regañó Eijirō a Hanta—. Además, yo he aprendido un poco, Bakugō me ha estado enseñando —respondió sonriente el joven, para luego girarse a regañar al rubio por tener los pies en la mesa.

—Tendrías solo un fin de semana libre —habló Denki de la nada, interrumpiendo la explicación que Kirishima le estaba dando a Bakugō de porqué era asqueroso que los zapatos estuvieran sobre la mesa donde uno almorzaba.

—¿Ah? —soltaron los presentes a excepción de Denki mismo debido a la confusión por tan extraña interrupción.

El rubio, al notar que lo dicho fue totalmente de la nada y que quizá se perdió mucho de la conversación por andar pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo, decidió dar una explicación de lo que se refería y además darse una nota mental de estar atento a los cambios en las conversaciones porque si no pasaría vergüenzas como esas otra vez.

—Miren, quiero hacer una fiesta de Halloween en mi casa aprovechando que el treinta cae sábado, así que asumiendo que irían tendríamos solo un fin de semana libre en todo octubre.

—¿Sería algo así como una fiesta de disfraces? —Mina ladeó su cabeza al hacer aquella pregunta.

—Sí. Mi mamá ya me dejó, lo único que tengo que hacer es convencer al señor Aizawa de que nos dé permiso para quedarnos hasta tarde —agregó Denki, rascando su mejilla y soltando una risita nerviosa.

—¿No crees que eso es prácticamente imposible? Ya conoces cómo es él —mencionó Sero, pensando que la fiesta ya se había ido a la mierda y ni siquiera la habían confirmado. Y él que ya tenía planeado su disfraz...

—Querido Sero, te recuerdo que nada es imposible en esta vida a excepción de la muerte-

—Y que te vuelvas cada día más tonto —terminó Bakugō, a su manera, la frase, dejando a un ofendido y algo dolido Denki mirándolo con rencor.

—Ya deja de molestarlo con lo de tonto —Le regañó Kirishima, dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.

—Siempre lo he molestado con eso.

—Sí, pero ya después cansa —murmuró Kaminari.

—Ay, pobrecito mi amor, venga que yo le curo la depre —habló Hanta activando su modo #síhomo, abrazando al chico del quirk eléctrico y acariciando su cabello mientras le repetía que no era tonto.

—Par de idiotas —gruñó Katsuki chasqueando la lengua, Ashido riendo de fondo por la estupidez de sus amigos.

—Bakugō, en este grupo todos somos idiotas —aclaró el pelirrojo antes de tocar la nariz del contrario con su índice de forma juguetona—. Incluso tú.

Sin embargo, en vez de gritarle o responderle con alguna grosería a Eijirō, Katsuki tan solo rodó los ojos y desvió su mirada, intentando ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba en aparecerse.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero los quería a esos pendejos. Y aunque no lo dijera, cierto pelirrojo, mientras sonreía al mirarlo, sabía eso mejor que nadie.


	8. capítulo 7

—Mira, Eijirō, que yo puedo ser tonta pero estúpida no.

Eijirō tan solo se hubiera reído de aquellas palabras tan ilógicas de la joven de cabellos rosas, sin embargo el ambiente y la situación no ayudaban a que su tolerancia y paciencia fuera la de siempre. Ya llevaban una hora en la habitación de Ashido pasando el rato a solas, sin contar las otras tres que estuvieron junto al resto del grupo. Y así, él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la cama donde la chica se encontraba acostada.

Era increíble como en esos sesenta minutos el color rosa se volvía más fastidioso de lo que ya era para él. Y, para colmo de Eijirō, cincuenta de esos sesenta minutos fueron un interrogatorio por parte de su amiga.

—Mina, eso no tiene sentido —respondió sin alzar la mirada de su móvil.

—No importa si tiene sentido o no —dijo de vuelta, arrebatándole el celular a Kirishima y dejándolo a un lado, ignorando rotundamente el entrecejo fruncido del pelirrojo; al menos tenía su atención—, lo que importa es que ahora sí sé quién te gusta, estoy segurísima de esta última.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? —cuestionó el pelirrojo con fingido asombro, controlando sus ojos para que no imitaran la manía de Katsuki de ponerlos en blanco.

—Te gusta Bakugō —afirmó la chica sonriendo satisfecha y cruzándose de brazos.

El chico entrecerró los ojos debido a lo que su amiga dijo. Giró lentamente a mirarla, como cuestionándose si lo que dijo realmente fue en serio, pero a juzgar por la sonrisita que se traía, sí que lo fue.

—No, Mina, no me gusta Bakugō —respondió soltando una pequeña risa ante el decepcionado semblante de la chica—. Así como tampoco me gusta ni Todoroki, ni Midoriya, ni ninguno de los chicos del curso —finalizó, y como si estuviese dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a tomar su celular.

La joven miró de mala gana al contrario por unos segundos, sus brazos aún cruzados. Fue entonces cuando soltó un quejido y le arrebató nuevamente el móvil al joven que ni alcanzó a desbloquearlo, esta vez dejándolo mucho más lejos del alcance ajeno.

—Pero cómo es posible que no te guste NINGUNO cuando prácticamente todos son lindos a excepción de ya sabes tú quién —respondió, haciendo referencia al más bajo de la clase con aquello último.

Kirishima dio una pausa antes de decirle otra cosa a su amiga, pues alcanzó a pensar en una mejor forma de contestarle a ello, y con la mera intención de molestarla un rato, sonrió de lado y giró a verla con esa misma sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, son muy guapos. Sobre todo Sero...

—¿qUÉ? —Ashido se levantó de golpe de la cama, mirando al pelirrojo intentando no entrar en pánico—. ¿EN SERIO DE TODOS TENÍA QUE SER-?

—¡Oye, es solo una broma! ¡Cálmate! —apenas dijo eso, a la chica de cabello rosa le volvieron los colores de golpe al rostro, y el semblante le cambió por completo mientras Kirishima solo se reía a carcajada limpia—. Casi te da un infarto, ¿eh?

—Mira cómo me río, maldito —Mina se cruzó de brazos a modo de berrinche y se volvió a sentar—. Pero bueno, quizá ahora no te guste alguien, y eso está bien... pero de que te gustó una cierta persona en la secundaria y saliste con esa persona no me lo puedes negar, y creo saber quién fue, pero como no me acuerdo ni de lo que hice ayer no hay forma en que me llegue a acordar de su nombre cuando literalmente hablé una sola vez con él.

—Hablaste dos veces con Tomo, no una —corrigió Eijirō, frunciendo su labio mientras rememoraba—. La primera fue en la feria del festival cultural en nuestro puesto y otra en el arcade cuando hiciste que derramara su vaso de bebida sobre mí.

—Bueno, ya, ya entendí que tienes súper buena memoria, te dije que ni me acuerdo de- ¡¿O SEA QUE SÍ SALISTE CON ÉL?!

—Decirte que no sería una mentira, pero decirte que sí también —respondió junto a un fuerte suspiro, haciéndose hacia atrás y mirando hacia el techo, como si este tuviera tallados los recuerdos de aquella época—. Mira, fue algo... Raro.

El chico no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni él mismo pudo explicarse por un tiempo, de hecho podría decirse que hasta ese momento él tampoco lo entendía; nunca supo explicarse qué diablos fue lo que hubo entre él y aquél chico.

—Ambos sabíamos que había algo ahí, nunca lo negamos, nos dejamos llevar pero nunca concretamos ni oficializamos nada. Solo salíamos, pasábamos tiempo juntos...

No quiso seguir, puesto que a pesar de todo, a veces extrañaba ese "algo" que tuvieron. Y es que, gracias a Tomo, pudo sobrellevar algunos momentos en los que se complicó consigo mismo, y también lo hacía feliz cuando más lo necesitaba; sin él seguramente la hubiera pasado peor en la secundaria.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Ashido tenía miedo a hablar; podía notar que el tema era algo complicado para Eijirō.

—Tuve que dejar Chiba —Kirishima, al estar sentado en el suelo, se acomodó de tal forma que pudo abrazar sus piernas y apoyar su mentón en su rodilla derecha—. Cuando me llegó la carta de aceptación de la UA él fue al primero que le conté, y la emoción no me había hecho pensar bien. El darme cuenta que yo tendría que venir a Musutafu para entrar a la academia mientras él se quedaría en Chiba me llegó como un balde de agua fría. Y así como nunca empezamos nada oficial, no hubo la necesidad de terminar nada oficial. A veces hablo con el por chat, pero la distancia inevitablemente ha afectado la relación, ¿entiendes?

—Mmh... sí, claro que entiendo. Me parece algo triste que haya terminado así, de forma tan repentina y no porque ustedes hayan querido —murmuró la joven, mirando algo apenada a su amigo, a quien podía notar algo afligido con el recuerdo.

—Sí, lo fue —respondió él, sin embargo no se dejó decaer mucho ya que en un segundo su semblante pasó a irradiar la felicidad de siempre—, pero ya pasó y el pasado en el pasado queda ¿no? Ahora debo concentrarme en ser el héroe que quiero ser —continuó con energía, sonriendo y chocando sus puños tal y como lo hacía casi siempre.

—Apoyo la moción con toda violencia —exclamó con emoción, alzando su mano empinada que segundos después se encontró acariciando su mentón—. Aunque yo por lo menos considero que un romance o algo por el estilo no sería nada malo, digo yo. O sea, no creo que afecte nuestro futuro como héroes.

—Claro que no, es normal a nuestra edad esas cosas después de todo —Eijirō se puso de pie y se estiró, dejando que su espalda tronara de forma satisfactoria—. Pero como no me gusta nadie no tengo que preocuparme de eso, al contrario de ti que-

—¡Ay, cállate! —exclamó la chica, tirándole la almohada al pelirrojo en la cara para que no mencionara otra palabra más sobre ello, solo logrando que unas carcajadas se le escaparan al joven—. Y tú mejor no hables, que seguramente cuando menos lo esperes, te darás cuenta que alguien te gusta más de lo que imaginas, así que mejor anda tocando madera.

—Como digas —murmuró, rodando los ojos y soltando una risa.

* * *

Día martes, lecciones de héroe. Aunque todos se encontraran agotados como solía ser luego de la extensa jornada de clases, no podían escaparse de aquel entrenamiento del cual All Might e Eraser Head les llevaban hablando ya algunos días. Toshinori junto con Aizawa ya tenían planeada aquella actividad que, a pesar de su simpleza, no era menos valiosa; para él, cada lección contaba para que sus alumnos mejoraran aunque fuera en el más mínimo detalle.

Se encontraban en un sector de la parte urbana del campo de entrenamiento, frente a un edificio bastante alto que simulaba aquellos que en las grandes ciudades contaban con numerosas oficinas.

—Lo que hoy les tenemos preparado no es más que una prueba sencilla, no tomará mucho tiempo —El pelinegro chequeó una hoja que tenía en su mano, seguido alzó la mirada nuevamente—. Tendrán cinco minutos para rescatar a los rehenes o, en el peor de los casos, desarmar la bomba.

Apenas aquello fue dicho, las voces de los veinte alumnos comentando distintas cosas respecto a la actividad se mezclaron, creando un ruido de murmullos que a Aizawa no le agradaba para nada. En eso, el hombre de largo cabello vio a Denki alzar la mano dispuesto a preguntar alguna de sus ocurrencias. Soltó un suspiro pesado mientras Toshinori le indicaba al rubio que la bajara.

—Sí, Kaminari, sí es una bomba de verdad —dijo el delgado ex-héroe profesional, sabiendo que le acertó a la obvia pregunta del chico por la cara de emoción que este puso tras la respuesta.

—Gracias por no quitarle lo emocionante a la vida, señor —respondió el rubio de vuelta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su profesor que lo ignoró rotundamente porque no estaba para aguantar ese tipo de tonterías.

—¿Alguna otra duda? —cuestionó Eraser Head quien, ante la negativa de sus alumnos, volvió a bajar su vista a la hoja—. Bien, harán esto en parejas.

—¿Parejas de dos? —preguntó Denki sin darse cuenta de la estupidez que dijo, haciendo a los demás presentes largarse a reír.

—No, Kaminari, parejas de tres —Le respondió Katsuki de forma golpeada y con notable sarcasmo.

—Bakugō, no seas así —dijo Eijirō regañando a su compañero, quien le puso mala cara ante ello pero no le respondió nada.

—Bueno, iré nombrando las parejas que he asignado —murmuró Aizawa, ignorando el "¿pero son parejas de a dos o de a tres?" que volvió a repetir Kaminari—. Aoyama Yūga con Tsuyu Asui...

Mientras el mayor iba nombrando a cada par de alumnos estos se iban juntando. Kirishima tenía la esperanza de que le tocara Bakugō, ya que adoraba hacer ese tipo de entrenamientos con él por la forma en que sus quirks se complementaban. Lo malo era que la mayoría de las veces las parejas eran escogidas por su profesor y no los dejaba a ellos elegir, resultando en que muy pocas veces lograba conseguir ser la pareja del rubio. En cualquier caso era solo una preferencia, él podía ser capaz de trabajar con cualquiera de sus compañeros y buscar la mejor manera de congeniar sus quirks con la mayoría de ellos, siendo un plus el llevarse bien con todos. Así que si no era Bakugō, no se quejaría de la persona que le tocase como pareja.

—... Iida Tenya y Kirishima Eijirō.

Retira lo dicho. Retira lo dicho desde el inicio hasta el final, maldITA SEA LO RETIRA TODO. Señor Aizawa por favor no sea así.

La simple mención de aquél par, y considerando que tenían que ser juntos, causó el comienzo de un ambiente algo pesado, y Kirishima lo entendió perfectamente. Ashido le había contado la forma que Iida pensaba respecto a aquello, por lo que no le pareció extraño ver la cara que el chico de cabello azulado puso. Sin embargo, agallas de reclamarle no tenía, ni a su profesor ni al presidente de la clase. Prefirió optar por el silencio al ver a Tenya acercarse al hombre de cabello largo, aunque no pudo evitar notar que Uraraka le murmuraba algo a Izuku; parecía molesta.

—Con que diga alguna idiotez, lo voy a matar —Interrumpió el rubio a su lado, por lo que lo miró con algo de temor.

—Bakugō, no hagas tú alguna idiotez —pidió con algo de desesperación el pelirrojo; lo último que quería era problemas que lo involucrasen a él.

—Señor, ¿no podría cambiar de pareja? —Le pidió de forma no tan disimulada ni con la voz tan baja, al menos no lo suficiente como para evitar que Kirishima ni Bakugō lo escuchara, provocando que este último soltase un gruñido.

Aizawa alzó la vista y miró, sin inmutar su impasible rostro, al chico frente a él. Le decepcionaba la actitud de Iida, no iba a mentir, y si fuera factible tendría una charla con él respecto a ello, pero sabía que eso le traería problemas con los padres del joven. Así que solo le quedaba actuar de forma algo más... Indirecta.

—No —Fue su corta y concisa respuesta.

Seguido, al notar que Iida no parecía tener la intención de insistir en ello, volvió a mirar la hoja con la intención de continuar la lectura de las parejas, pero la palabra "intención" dejaba en claro que no lo pudo llevar a cabo, ello debido a que otro de sus alumnos decidió interrumpirlo.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —fue Bakugō el que habló de manera amenazante al más alto, quien lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido a través de sus lentes.

—Bakugō, en serio, no hagas una estupidez —murmuró Eijirō de forma algo cohibida, acercándose a Katsuki para estar listo ante cualquier posible desastre que pudiese ocurrir.

Sin embargo, Iida no le respondió nada al rubio, al menos no con palabras. Su mirada desafiante y molesta le dio la respuesta a Katsuki: sí tenía un problema, y no solo con el tema de ser la pareja del chico con el que menos quería estar cerca, si no también por la impulsiva y amenazante actitud del más bajo.

El rubio lo comprendió, es decir, él no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, y el entrecejo arrugado de Tenya no podía ser debido a nada positivo. Lástima que Bakugō no podía importarle menos si le molestaba su actitud.

—Mira intento de hot wheels —comenzó, amenazante y avanzando hacia el de cabellos azulados. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, Bakugō sí le asustaba un poco al contrario, aunque no lo quisiera admitir—, ¿no te acuerdas de lo que dije ayer, o acaso aparte de ciego eres sordo?

—Bakugō, por favor, basta —pidió Eijirō sin saber si acercarse más al nombrado o no.

—Me acuerdo claramente lo que dijiste ayer, pero tus amenazas no me intimidan —respondió cortante y manteniendo la compostura.

Seguramente el rechinar de los dientes de Katsuki fueron claramente oídos por el pelirrojo y el resto de sus compañeros, porque cuando se le marcaba esa gruesa vena en el cuello y tensaba la mandíbula de esa forma, sabían que nada bueno saldría de ello.

—Entonces veamos si esto te intimida, hijo de puta —masculló entre dientes, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el contrario para propinarle una paliza.

Afortunadamente, Kirishima estaba listo y alerta, por lo que inmediatamente actuó y contuvo al rubio al rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Mierda, ¡suéltame Kirishima! ¡Suéltame que te juro que lo mato! —gritaba como demonio iracundo el mayor, batallando para zafarse del agarre ajeno.

—¡Bakugō, ya deja de moverte y cálmate! —Eijirō intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón al contrario, sin embargo todo parecía ser en vano, más aún cuando, tras darle una mirada molesta, Iida se dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de la situación, haciendo la sangre de Bakugō hervir en rabia.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, cobarde hijo de puta?! ¡Ven acá! —gritaba sin dejar de removerse en los brazos del pelirrojo. Ante esto, y harto, soltó un gruñido y no midió la brusquedad de sus movimientos—. ¡Te dije que me soltaras!

Kirishima no era idiota, sabía que al tratar de calmar al demonio en el que a veces se transformaba Katsuki era una tarea peligrosa, por lo que siempre activaba su quirk en modo de precaución. Pero, en ese momento, el problema recayó en que ¿cómo iba a saber él, que de todas las partes de su cuerpo, Bakugō le atinaría un codazo con la fuerza bruta que a veces sacaba en toda la nariz?

El primer segundo no sintió nada, pero tras ese pequeño segundo el dolor le llegó como una bala perdida, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y desactivar su poder para tomarse la nariz. Al tercer segundo sintió cómo la sangre se escapaba de su nariz y caía en su mano, escurriendo hasta el suelo. Y, luego de el mareo más grande y repentino que jamás sintió en su vida, cayó al suelo, siendo lo último que pudo reconocer con su vista la silueta de All Might moviendo sus labios antes de perder la noción.

* * *

"Castigo".

Esa fue la palabra que escuchó Eijirō cuando sus sentidos, al igual que él, volvieron en sí.

Al parecer fue el señor Aizawa, no estaba seguro, no fue capaz de distinguirlo muy bien. Lo que sí pudo distinguir fue el seco golpe de la puerta cerrándose y una biblia de maldiciones e insultos por parte de Bakugō.

Bakugō.

¡Bakugō!

Kirishima atinó a abrir los ojos. El techo no era el de su cuarto, lo sabía, porque ya lo había visto tantas veces que sabía que faltaba esa especie de mancha con forma de perro. El techo que veía en esos momentos era plano y sin mancha con forma de perro.

Quiso sentarse y lo logró, aunque al olvidar su situación le sorprendió sentir dolor en su nariz y cuello tras brusco y descuidado movimiento que hizo. Ante esto, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor e intentar acariciarla, pero notó que un bulto de algodón cubría el tabique.

—Muévete con cuidado.

El pelirrojo, mientras sobaba su tabique, giró con lentitud debido al dolor a ver de donde provino la voz, encontrándose con quien ya sabía que estaba ahí.

Lo que no sabía era porqué estaba sin playera.

Fueron unos pocos segundos, claro, andaba más lento que de costumbre debido a los aturdido que se encontraba, pero no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento la forma en que se le marcaban los músculos al estar en una posición tan simple como lo era cruzarse de brazos. Y no eran solo los tríceps y los bíceps los que parecían estar más prominentes de lo que recordaba, si no también los hombros y pectorales.

Eijirō, ¿qué haces viéndole el cuerpo a tu mejor amigo? No te dejes caer en sensaciones cósmicas, sucio.

En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estaba semidesnudo?

El pelirrojo lo señaló, seguramente haciendo una expresión rara que junto al sonrojo en su rostro se debía de ver muy gracioso—. ¿Por qué-?

—Me manchaste toda la camisa con sangre —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y Eijirō juró ver una pequeña sonrisa reprimida al notar cómo apretó los labios. Al parecer la cara que tenía era mucho más que graciosa—, y no me han dejado irme de aquí para ir a buscar otra.

—¿Cómo es que te manché la camisa con sangre? —parecía niño de cinco años con tantas preguntas, pero al parecer Katsuki andaba paciente, porque solo suspiró y se acomodó de mejor forma en el asiento. A lo mejor era debido a la culpabilidad de haberle roto la nariz, literalmente.

—Como yo te di el codazo —empezó explicando—, el señor Aizawa y All Might me dijeron que yo debía de traerte a la enfermería. Por cierto, no eres para nada liviano —agregó.

Kirishima soltó un pequeño sonido expresando que había comprendido, segundos después procesando de forma correcta lo que se le reveló.

Bakugō lo había cargado. En sus brazos. Y ÉL ESTABA INCONCIENTE Y CON LA NARIZ ROTA Y LLENA DE SANGRE Y SEGURAMENTE CON LA BOCA ABIERTA, DEMÁS QUE SE LE METIÓ UNA MOSCA.

Bajó la mirada, mordiendo el interior de su labio, pensando en otra duda que surgió. ¿Qué habría sido de la pelea entre el rubio e Iida?

—Bakugō —llamó al otro firmemente—, entiendo que me hayas querido defender, pero si te dije que no había necesidad no la había. Además, no debías de haber reaccionado así, mira que-

—Sí sé que no, ya me lo dijo el señor Aizawa, no tienes porque recordármelo —interrumpió con algo de brusquedad, como un perro gruñendo—. Además después tengo que ir a hablar con él para ver lo de mi castigo. ¡Pero es que me molesta que ese idiota de Iida te trate así solo porque ahora lo sabe! ¡A él deberían castigarlo, no a mí!

—No es toda su culpa, deben de haberlo educado así...

—¡Pero aún así debería tener un poco de cabeza para pensar! ¿No?

Iba a contestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo puesto que Katsuki, por más duro que sonara, tenía razón. Tenían dieciséis años, algunos ya diecisiete, no eran unos niños como para no saber distinguir qué estaba bien y que estaba mal.

Guardó silencio, en el cual daba una que otra mirada furtiva al rubio. Le era imposible evitarlo, sus ojos parecían tener voluntad propia y se giraban solos para observar el fornido torso y los vigorosos brazos de Katsuki. ¿Era la edad o había estado ejercitándose más?

No iba a mentir, ya hasta lo había dicho en algún momento: para él, el más atractivo del curso (y quizá, de toda la Preparatoria) era Bakugō. Y en momentos así era que se daba cuenta que no estaba equivocado, porque en silencio y su rostro relajado, podía apreciar con detenimiento cada uno de los rasgos-

KIRISHIMA, QUÉ HACES.

SUCIO. YA HABÍAS QUEDADO EN NO MIRARLO ASÍ.

—Oye, Bakugō... —murmuró sin girar a mirarlo, lo último que quería era que notara lo rojo que estaba.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿En serio no puedes ponerte algo encima? —preguntó con un hilito de voz, jugando con sus dedos y mirándolos como si fuera sumamente interesante.

—Ya te dije que no me han dejado irme de acá, y hay que esperar un poco porque Recovery Girl tuvo algo más que hacer —respondió sin inmutarse, y como le encantaba molestar al pelirrojo, lo miró con un deje de burla y una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso o algo por el estilo?

Kirishima tenía dos opciones: quedarse callado, rojo y hacer obvio que sí lo ponía nervioso, o negarlo aunque el estar rojo hacía obvia la respuesta también.

Así que optó por la tercera, que surgió tras analizar las primeras dos.

—Pues sí, la verdad sí.

La sonrisita a Bakugō se le borró por completo, y Eijirō ya no era el único sonrojado en esa habitación.


	9. capítulo 8

De no ser por la compañía de sus amigos, Kirishima no hubiera podido sacar de su mente el vergonzoso momento que tuvo con Katsuki. Y en verdad no es que hubiera podido hacerlo; solo lo olvidaba a ratos, pero cuando se daba cuenta que lo había olvidado, lo recordaba.

Cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerse el atrevido y responderle la estupidez del año a Bakugō —"Pues sí, la verdad que sí"— no pensó bien en las consecuencias, empezando por el hecho de que al estar solos en la habitación y que no pudiera levantarse de la camilla para huir lo más rápido de ese lugar tuvo que aguantarse la vergüenza y el silencio más incómodo de su vida.

Sin embargo, sus amigos llegaron a rescatarlo, y nunca en su vida creyó estar más agradecido de las repentinas y bastante raras irrupciones de Kaminari Denki. Bro, te amo.

Afortunadamente con las bromas y la conversación de su grupo de amigos el tema quedó de lado, pero no en el olvido. De vez en cuando las miradas escarlatas de ambos se encontraban y sus rostros se coloreaban casi del mismo color de sus ojos.

Recovery Girl llegó minutos después a hacerle una revisión a Kirishima, además de que le explicó un poco lo sucedido para que el pelirrojo entendiera mejor sus dolencias. Así, ya con un parche puesto sobre el puente de su nariz y una crema para la cicatriz que posiblemente quedaría, fue capaz de retirarse de ahí junto a los demás, incluyendo a Bakugō que por suerte ya tenía el torso cubierto, gracias Kaminari por haberle traído una camisa aunque sea prestada porque te daba mucho miedo entrar al cuarto de Bakugō. Y es que, ¿a quién no le daría miedo si tiene una maldita araña ahí, toda grande, peluda y, ay, ya le dieron escalofríos con solo acordarse? Por suerte él no tenía ninguna mascota así en su habitación así que sí le pudieron llevar su propia ropa para cambiarse.

Como buenos amigos que eran, una vez llegaron a la residencia hicieron a Kirishima sentarse en la mesa mientras ellos... bueno, más bien Bakugō, le cocinaba la cena; los otros tres solo estorbaban en la cocina hasta que el rubio los echó cuando a Kaminari casi se le cae un frasco con condimento. Y ahí estaban, entonces, haciendo compañía al pelirrojo mientras esperaban la comida.

—¿Qué tal la actividad de hoy? —preguntó Eijirō para iniciar la conversación.

Como respuesta, o algo por el estilo, los otros tres presentes soltaron un bufido al unísono, Kaminari siendo el más exagerado al dejar su cuerpo caer hacia adelante.

—Eso no me da una buena impresión —agregó Kirishima, arqueando una ceja y soltando una pequeña risa.

—Fue una de las cosas más agotadoras que hemos hecho hasta ahora. En serio, ¿acaso tienen una lista de ideas de "cómo torturar a los alumnos"? —Se quejó Denki, su rostro mostrando descontento.

—Nos hicieron una especie de simulación de acertijos —comenzó Sero—. Ya sabes, hay villanos que se creen súper originales y les gusta agregar un poco de creatividad a sus planes. Tengo entendido que a cada uno de nosotros nos tocó un acertijo distinto, pero parece que a Kaminari y Satō les tocó uno que tenía que ver con matemáticas —El pelinegro soltó una pequeña carcajada ante lo último.

—Esa indirecta se puede ver, era obvio que le iba a poner algo de matemáticas al peor en matemáticas —Kirishima no pudo evitar burlarse del pobre rubio, quien solo rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a las risas ajenas cuando le ocurrían desgracias como esa—. Te pasa por nunca responder bien en clases.

—No me simpatizas —Le contestó de mala gana Kaminari, cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros reían juntos.

—Aunque dudo que a ustedes les haga algo así. Dijo algo de hacerles una prueba simultánea a los cuatro. Tú con Iida y Jirō con Bakugō —interrumpió Ashido una vez pudo calmar sus risas.

—¡Mierda, Jirō!

La repentina exclamación de Denki hizo que los demás lo miraran extrañados, a lo que el chico soltó una risa nerviosa, se sonrojó levemente mientras sacaba su móvil y parecía escribir algo en este.

—Ella me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que quería hacer de nuevo la banda este festival y que le confirmara si yo iba a estar. Se me olvidó responderle, así que gracias por eso —explicó avergonzado—, y con esto de la fiesta de Halloween ando aún más en las nubes.

—¿Ya la estás organizando? ¿Entonces Aizawa te dijo que sí?

La cara de pánico que puso el rubio era una clara respuesta negativa ante tal pregunta.

—¡Ay vamos! ¿Cómo se me puede olvidar todo? —exclamó exasperado el pobre, dejando su cabeza caer contra la mesa y golpeando su frente en esta—. ¡Y además también tenemos que ver lo de la fiesta sorpresa de Kirishima! ¿Por qué octubre es tan corto?

No fueron ni cinco segundos los que se tardaron el resto en procesar esa última frase, la cual hubieran ignorado por completo de no ser por la estupefacta expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo. Ashido y Sero, como si estuvieran coordinados, golpearon la cabeza del rubio al mismo tiempo.

—¡Maldita sea, Kaminari! ¿No podías haber cerrado tu bocota? —exclamó Ashido con molestia.

—Mira quién habló —atacó de vuelta el nombrado, sobando el lugar donde recibió el golpe.

—Oye, que yo sí sé guardar secretos —Se defendió ella.

Kirishima al oír esa frase giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la chica, y la miró con tal expresión que Sero y Kaminari no pudieron hacer más que largarse a reír... Otra vez, pero al parecer en esta ocasión Sero no pararía en un buen rato. Cuando se ponía así, se carcajeaba hasta por la mosca que pasaba.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó con notable sarcasmo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Ante esto, Mina lo miró confundida al porqué de su reacción, pero rápidamente entendió a qué se refería y con eso no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risita nerviosa.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, uno aprende de sus errores —murmuró ella con un hilo de voz y evitando la mirada contraria.

—¿Les gustaría explicarme por qué Sero está en el suelo riendo como maniático? —interrumpió Bakugō bruscamente, llegando de la cocina. Iban a responder, pero el que anduviera con un delantal de cocina rosado -antes era blanco, pero Ashido pensó que sería gracioso como broma del día de los inocentes teñirlo de rosa- no ayudó a que Sero se calmara. Es más, se estaba riendo más fuerte que antes.

—Este idiota ya le dijo a Kirishima lo de la fiesta del miércoles —dijo Ashido en un intento de mantenerse serena.

Hay que resaltar la palabra intento, puesto que la cara que Bakugō puso de rabia era la copia exacta de cuando los perros empiezan a gruñir y muestran los dientes, y esa comparación solo le recuerda a cuando Sero compara a Bakugō con un perro rabioso. Y así, damas y caballeros, es como Ashido fracasó y se largó a reír al igual que los demás, mientras Kirishima seguía ahí perdido sin entender qué pasaba.

—¡¿ES QUE TÚ ERES IMBÉCIL ACASO?! —exclamó furioso el rubio, asustando a Denki que intentaba dejar de reírse para no empeorar la situación, pero no podía.

—Sí, lo soy, ¡pero no he dicho nada más, lo juro!

—Igual eso ya arruina bastante la sorpresa... Que ya no es sorpresa, claro —dijo Sero limpiándose una lagrimita que se le escapó y suspirando—. Pero igual no sabe qué es lo que le espera, solo sabe que es una fiesta, así que no es tan malo.

—No sé si emocionarme, asustarme o qué —murmuró Kirishima mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Los otros cuatro presentes lo miraron al mismo tiempo, tres de ellos pareciendo aguantarse la risa e intercambiando miraditas mientras que el más amargado parecía amenazar con la vista a los otros, como si estuviera atento ante cualquier estupidez que fueran a decir.

—No hay de qué asustarse, lo juro —empezó Denki, palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo y sonriendo más de lo normal—, absolutamente nada que asustarse... —continuó de forma cantada.

Eijirō no entendía nada, y menos entendía por qué se estaban aguantando las risitas y mirando a Katsuki de forma poco disimulada. El rubio solo gruñó, murmuró un insulto hacia el grupo y se fue a continuar con la comida.

Nótese que Kirishima quedó más confundido.

—¿De qué no tiene que asustarse? Porque yo lo veo bien asustado—escucharon una voz distinta a la de ellos, y giraron al mismo tiempo a ver de quién se trataba para hallar a Uraraka.

Kirishima estaba aún más confundido al verla con una bolsa de hielo en su frente.

—Es un secreto que no te puedo decir ahora —respondió Mina, guiñándole a la castaña y haciéndola reír.

—Bueno, a lo que vine, ¡me alegra ver que estés bien! —exclamó con alegría Uraraka refiriéndose al pelirrojo—. Cuando te vi tirado en el suelo desangrándote por la nariz pensé lo peor.

—Gracias, Uraraka —respondió sonriente el chico, para luego demostrar confusión y señalar la bolsa de hielo—, ¿Pero a ti qué te pasó? —cuestionó ladeando su cabeza.

—Su prueba constaba en ordenar unos bloques grandes y le cayó un bloque en medio de la prueba —aclaró rápidamente Sero, empezando con las risitas otra vez.

—Le pasa por andar pensando en cualquier cosa menos el acertijo —agregó Denki, moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

—Me pregunto en qué andaba pensando. ¿Acaso era en Midoriya? Él era tu compañero, después de todo —Le siguió el juego Mina a los otros dos, juntos comenzando a carcajearse al ver lo roja que se puso la chica.

—¿Yo qué?

Y como invocado el chico de cabellos verdes apareció junto a ellos, parecía estar yendo en dirección a la cocina luego de haber entrenado, porque estaba con la playera y el cabello sudado además de una toalla colgando de su cuello.

Los demás, al notar que Uraraka se lo quedó mirando así bien embobada, peleaban por no ceder ante el ataque de risa que les daría en cualquier segundo.

—¡NADA! ¡TÚ NADA! —exclamó Ochako, logrando salir de su trance. Ante la extrañeza del otro, aclaró su garganta y se calmó— Eh, quiero decir, que lo hiciste muy bien en la prueba, de eso hablábamos. ¿Verdad, Ashido?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió la nombrada de inmediato, sin ocultar la sonrisita en su rostro. Cuánto disfrutaba ver a su ship favorita interactuar; después tendría que poner a Aoyama al día.

—¿En serio? No lo sé, creo que podría haberlo hecho mejor en algunas cosas, incluso nos hubiera tomado menos tiempo si hubiera analizado un poco mejor las cosas y no-

—Midoriya, no empieces, solo acepta el cumplido, lo hiciste bien y ya —interrumpió Kaminari antes de que el chico comenzara a murmurar sin fin como siempre lo hacía, nunca entendería por qué se ponía a analizar tanto las cosas.

—Oh, bueno, tienes razón, lo siento —apenado, rascó su mejilla. Seguido, enfocó su atención en Kirishima—. ¿Cómo sigu-? Oh, wow, te quedó bien la nariz, pensé que sería peor —aclamó impresionado el pecoso, señalando la nariz ajena.

—Ojalá fuera cierto, se me fue lo poco respingado que tenía. Mira, ahora tengo el puente más levantado que antes y además me quedó una pequeña marca, si me la vuelvo a romper será peor.

—Kirishima, ni se nota la diferencia —Le dijo Ashido al chico, entrecerrando los ojos y levantando su mano como diciendo "no exageres".

—Qué drama queen —murmuró por lo bajo Kaminari, mirando hacia otro lado, pero el resto logró escucharlo de igual manera y claramente rieron, mientras el pelirrojo se quejaba porque él no era nada dramático, solo era la verdad, mírala bien, si la tocas lo sientes, lo jura.

—Por cierto, Kirishima, aprovechando que te he encontrado... —empezó Midoriya de forma algo tímida, e incluso pareció que iba a arrepentirse, pero al tener ya la atención del contrario, suspiró y siguió—. Bueno, quería pedirte disculpas. Sé que Iida ha andado un tanto fuera de lugar.

La primera reacción de Kirishima fue fruncir el entrecejo, sin saber si fue por lo repentino de aquello, por la mención al asunto o por la extrañeza de que fuera Midoriya el que estaba pidiéndole disculpas por algo en lo que no tenía que ver.

—¿Un tanto? Deku, se está pasando —Uraraka respondió con un tono un tanto más agresivo de lo normal, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

—Uraraka, lo sé, pero recuerda cómo son sus padres, su mamá sobre todo.

—Yo no conozco a los padres de Iida —inició algo cohibido Denki, como si no tuviera lugar en la conversación—, pero a nuestra edad ya es normal empezar a formar nuestro propio criterio. Creo que hemos vivido lo suficiente como para saber que lo que nuestros padres dicen no es siempre la verdad absoluta, o que no siempre lo que nos enseñan es lo mejor.

—Lo sé, pero el caso de Iida es... Especial. Él es muy de familia, y los tiene prácticamente en un pedestal, sobre todo a su madre y a su hermano. No concibe el cuestionar lo que ellos le digan, se lo toma casi que como un mandamiento.

—Me sigue pareciendo una estupidez.

El resto giró a ver a Bakugō, quien había vuelto de la cocina y estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Incluso con el delantal rosado aún puesto, se veía igual de intimidante que siempre cuando estaba molesto por algo.

—Creo que el intento de Hot Wheels tiene suficiente cerebro y está bien grandecito como para tener su propio juicio. Además —movió su mano de forma que enfatizaba lo dicho—, apenas vemos a nuestros padres últimamente, es ridículo que siga tan cerrado.

—Pero Iida no se ve capaz de cuestionar lo que se le ha inculcado toda su vida —contestó Midoriya, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a Bakugō gruñir y poner los ojos en blanco—. Miren, no lo estoy defendiendo, de hecho también me molesta su actitud y con Uraraka lo intentamos hablar con él, pero eso solo resultó en una pelea y Uraraka enojada con él —la mencionada frunció el ceño al recordar la discusión, todavía le molestaba—, pero también hay que entender que cambiar es difícil.

Bakugō bufó ante esa última frase, porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad, lo sabía a la perfección. Kirishima se lo dijo el día anterior, ¡pero al menos él lo intentaba! El cuatro ojos ni siquiera parecía intentarlo.

—Pues si no lo hace él, voy a obligarlo yo —amenazó el rubio, asustando un poco a los demás a sabiendas de que era capaz de ello.

—Bakugō, no hace falta, déjalo. Eso es algo que yo debo hablar con él, o al menos intentarlo —Kirishima rebatió la amenaza del otro con tono firme.

Bakugō le iba a responder, era obvio que le iba a responder algo, no sería él si no defendía sus puntos de vista u opiniones, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la ajena instantáneamente recordó aquél incómodo momento en la enfermería, del cuál todavía no obtenía explicaciones puesto que el grupo de inoportunos se apareció en ese instante. Y Kirishima claro que también se acordó, ¡era inevitable! Todavía ni él entendía por qué diablos le había dicho algo así.

¿Habrá sido de verdad o tan solo una broma? Era la duda de ambos.

Katsuki sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante el recuerdo, así que en vez de contestar solo gruñó y miró hacia otro lado. Eijirō, por su lado, aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.

—La cosa es que tengo menos de una semana para intentar que no le de asco tocarme y así poder hacer la prueba, que ni tengo idea de qué será —murmuró aquello último rascando su mejilla y soltando una risita temblorosa, mirando rápidamente a Bakugō de reojo y volviendo a mirar al frente cuando notó que el rubio también lo miraba.

Miren, Ashido podía ser distraída y quizá no tan habilosa en las matemáticas, pero detalles como esos no se le escapaban, JAMÁS se le escapaban. Y cuando entró a la enfermería tras Kaminari y se encontró con la escenita de ambos más rojos que el cabello teñido de su mejor amigo, sabía que algo había pasado. Y en esos momentos, que notaba esas miraditas nerviosa, más aún debía enterarse.

Y ella iba a descubrir qué era ese algo.

—Ojalá no sean acertijos, que con Bakugō y Jirō en el otro equipo estás listo para perder —bromeó Denki, ignorando por completo el cambio de actitud de sus amigos, aunque afortunadamente su interrupción logró distraer a Eijirō de aquél lío.

—¡Oye! Que también soy bueno con esas cosas —Se defendió el pelirrojo, su voz haciendo obvio lo ofendido que se sintió.

—En cualquier caso, dudo que sea eso —mencionó Izuku, poniendo una mano en su mentón y arrugando levemente el entrecejo—. Siento que será algo que requerirá más trabajo en equipo, sobre todo entre tú e Iida... Pero, claro, que a la vez Kacchan no tenga la posibilidad de matarlo —concluyó intentando ignorar la mirada asesina del nombrado.

—No hay que preocuparse de eso, el señor Aizawa ya le advirtió que si se pasaba de la raya lo castigaría —aclaró Uraraka encogiéndose de hombros.

—O sea, de la actividad no saldrán ilesos, pero una cosa es un golpe y otra es una paliza —aclaró Kaminari como si fuera lo más normal.

—Bakugō no lo hará, no arriesgará un castigo —dijo Kirishima riendo levemente, conocía a su amigo y su afán por las reglas.

—¿Tú crees que me importa un castigo? —cuestionó el nombrado, cruzando sus brazos y haciéndose el indiferente.

—Sí —respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, logrando que el ceño de Katsuki se arrugara más y la vena que siempre se le marcaba en la frente cuando se molestara, hiciera acto de presencia.

—Mentira —rebatió, apretando los dientes.

—Sabes que sí —siguió esta vez Uraraka, haciendo que Midoriya se asustara. ¿Responderle así a Kacchan? ¿Estaba loca acaso?

—No.

—Sí.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear, cara redonda? —oh no.

—¿Me estás retando? —oh no.

Midoriya, nervioso, se acercó a la castaña—. Uraraka, no creo que...

—Bueno, volviendo a lo otro —interrumpió Eijirō alzando su voz, con la total intención de captar la atención de el rubio y la castaña—, no quiero que te metas en más problemas por mi culpa, así que te pido que no lo hagas. Además sabes perfectamente que me puedo defender solo, y creo que puedo hablar con Iida solo.

—Tsk, como quieras. De todas formas aunque me lo digas yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Kacchan, creo que se te está quemando la comida —advirtió Midoriya repentinamente, señalando el humo que se veía salir de la cocina.

La reacción de Katsuki fue la esperada: sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y el rubio corrió a la cocina mientras soltaba un glosario de insultos que algunos ni sabían que existían , y desde ahí se escuchó claramente como gritaba—: ¡Maldito Deku, es tu culpa por sacar el tema!

El nombrado suspiró, dejando sus hombros caer hacia adelante—. Sí, siempre es mi culpa, no hay problema —respondió más para sí mismo que como respuesta al contrario—. Como yo fui el que le dije que viniera a dar su opinión —murmuró bajo según él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo reír a los demás.

—¡Te escuché!

Y así como Midoriya llegó, se despidió y se fue. Apreciaba su vida, no era suicida, además tenía agua en su habitación así que ir a la cocina a buscar una no era una opción.

—El Bakugō de antes ya hubiera venido a darle un puñetazo, me alegra ver que ya no es tan agresivo—murmuró Kirishima sonriente. Era gracioso, porque mientras decía eso, de fondo se escuchaba perfectamente todas las maldiciones que el rubio le dirigía a Izuku.

—Amigo, te rompió la nariz —respondió Sero, arqueando una ceja.

—Fue un accidente —aclaró el pelirrojo en defensa de Katsuki.

—Pero si no te rompía la nariz a ti, se la rompía a Iida —mencionó Uraraka, como si fuera algo obvio.

Eijirō iba a defender al otro nuevamente, pero se quedó con el dedo en el aire y la boca abierta. Sip, Ochako tenía razón.

—... Touché.

* * *

El centro comercial estaba igual de lleno como todos los sábados, sobre todo a esa hora donde varios iban a almorzar a los locales de comida rápida. Aún así, el grupo de amigos no tenía planeado irse de allí en un buen rato, al menos no hasta que Mina encontrase la chaqueta que estaba buscando con tanto afán en distintas tiendas, mientras ellos también aprovechaban de ver si alguna cosa les llamaba la atención.

—Pero Mina, según yo, tu ropa está bien, ¿para qué quieres más? —cuestionó Eijirō luego de salir de otra tienda sin haber obtenido resultados positivos.

—Necesito una nueva, eso es todo —respondió ella, deteniéndose frente a una vitrina a observar lo que esta mostraba.

—Pero tienes como cinco —agregó Sero, a lo que Kaminari asintió para no decir lo mismo.

—Sí, pero quiero una nueva, distinta —volvió a responder la chica, sabiendo que cómo sea que les explicara les sería difícil entender.

—¿Pero para qué?

—Para combinar los atuendos, idiota —irrumpió Bakugō mirando Kaminari, quien ante tal respuesta soltó un "¿Pero para qué tan agresivo?", aunque claro Katsuki lo ignoró como siempre.—. Obviamente si la chaqueta era de cierto modelo y cierto color, solo sirve con algunas prendas, no todas. Por ejemplo, no vas a ponerte algo naranja y verde al mismo tiempo, a menos que quieras parecer zanahoria.

—Me siento atacado —murmuró el pelirrojo, mirando su sudadera naranja y sus tenis verdes.

—Esa era la intención —Katsuki se encogió de hombros, guardando silencio al mismo tiempo que Ashido se detenía frente a otra tienda y los hacia entrar con ella.

En esta ocasión, la tienda que parecía tener la ropa del estilo de Ashido, así que quizá y encontrarían algo. De inmediato, la chica fue a la sección que necesitaba, arrastrando al que tenía al lado de ella para que le diera opiniones, el afortunado siendo Sero. Mientras esperaban, Kaminari se puso a revisar una sudaderas, y Kirishima veía con desinterés alguna que otra cosa, ninguna captando su atención hasta que se topó con unos jeans claros rasgados. Lo miró unos segundos antes de tomarlo y observarlo más de cerca, y tras ver que el precio era asequible giró rápidamente en busca de Katsuki a preguntarle su opinión, mas no lo vio por ningún lado.

Extrañado, frunció el ceño, puesto que el dónde podría haber ido era un misterio, mAs luego se sintió algo decepcionado ya que de verdad quería saber si a Bakugō le gustaban los jeans.

Momento.

¿Por qué se decepcionaba?

Kaminari estaba ahí también, desocupado, podía preguntarle a él. Además, así evitaría volver a decirle a Bakugō que sí lo ponía nervioso.

Mordió el interior de su boca, pensativo. Ya era sábado, y desde el martes que todavía se pregunta porqué mierda había dicho tal estupidez. ¡Es que fue demasiado espontáneo, se resbaló de sus labios! Él era muy sincero, y ante la pregunta de Bakugō no podía hacer más que decir la verdad. ¡Pero habían mucho factores por los que Bakugō lo ponía nervioso! Es decir, el rubio era intimidante y a veces algo impredecible incluso para él, más aún estando solos y después de lo que había provocado que estuvieran en la enfermería en ese momento, y además...

A quién diablos engañaba, la respuesta era obvia, había que ser un ciego para no ver el cuerpazo que se traía Katsuki.

¡Ay, Dios, qué vergonzoso pensar eso! Su reflejo en el espejo de la tienda mostraba lo rojo que se puso al tan solo recordarlo. Y con la imagen mental de Bakugō sentado frente a él, sin camisa y mirándolo con las intensas escarlatas que eran sus iris y ese apuesto semblante que parecía tallado por el mejor de los escultores, logrando una perfecta armonía de masculinas y delicadas facciones.

Se dijo mentalmente que eso sonó demasiado gay, pero él lo era así que en verdad no había mucho problema en ello.

Es decir, admirar el encanto físico de su mejor amigo no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tanto te ves en ese espejo?

Estaba seguro que el salto que dio del susto debió haber logrado que se golpeara la cabeza con el techo, o al menos así lo sintió. En el reflejo del cristal pudo ver la dichosa faz del rubio, su entrecejo fruncido como siempre. Mierda, ¿no le dolía la cara de ser tan guapo?

—O sea, sí, eres bonito, pero creo que ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Narciso —comentó como si nada Katsuki, para seguido extenderle una botella de bebestible al contrario—. No había esa asquerosidad de Pepsi así que te traje un té helado.

Sin embargo, Kirishima no lo recibió, su cerebro estaba muy ocupado procesando el hecho de que Katsuki le había dicho que era bonito. Y había sido una afirmación casi como obvia.

—¿Vas a tomarlo o no?

—¿Ah? Sí, sí, perdón —murmuró avergonzado, tomando la botella. Seguido, arrugó las cejas y ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Descubriendo América, obvio. Allá fui a comprar las bebidas —respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, abriendo su botella de Coca Cola y tomando de ésta, sin inmutarse ante la mala cara de Kirishima ya que el chico odiaba cuando usaba ese sarcasmo con él.

Mientras bebía de su gaseosa, Katsuki arqueó una ceja y señaló con el mentón la prenda en las manos ajenas, pero Eijirō no estaba con la mente al 100% así que no entendió a lo que se refería.

—¿Y esos jeans? —preguntó poniéndole la tapa a la botella.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el chico al haber comprendido—. Los encontré aquí. Están baratos y me gustaron.

—Cómpralos. Algo decente en tu armario no haría daño.

—¿O sea que te gustan? —cuestionó Eijiró sonriente, porque conocía a Bakugō bien como para saber la respuesta.

—¿Y qué importa si me gustan a mí? Los vas a usar tú, no yo.

Y era cierto, pero no sabía por qué algo dentro de él quería que le gustaran.

—Eso es verdad... Lo bueno es que está barato —murmuró admirando una vez más el pantalón; sí valía la pena comprarlo.

Y así, tras probarselo y verificar que era su talla correcta, se dirigieron a la caja a pagar. Camino a esta, Kirishima dio una buena carcajada al ver a un nervioso Sero (cosa muy rara de ver) intentando ayudar a elegir a Mina, incluso cuando Kaminari ya se había incluido para ayudarla. Llegaron a la caja y Eijirō se estaba encargando de pagar cuando la rasposa voz de Bakugō, de forma sutil y baja, le dice que sí, le quedaría bien el jean. Ante eso, Kirishima sonrió involuntariamente, una sonrisa de felicidad sincera.


	10. capítulo 9

Estaba nervioso. No, nervioso era poco. ¡No! ¿Saben qué? No estaba nervioso. Le iba a ir bien, sí, su mala relación con Iida no iba a hacer que fallara en aquella prueba. Después de todo, no siempre le tocaría trabajar con héroes de su agrado, así que era una buena emulación de lo que sería su trabajo una vez se graduara.

Suspiró, arreglando los últimos detalles de su traje de héroe. ¿A quién engañaba? Le preocupaba el no poder tener un buen resultado, aunque no tuviera nota ni fuera un examen cada actividad contaba para él, y aunque no fuera un mal perdedor era más competitivo de lo que la gente creía, por lo que ganar era su prioridad en actividades como esas, donde probaría su capacidad como futuro héroe. Además, mierda, ¡nunca le había ganado a Bakugō en un enfrentamiento directo! Por lo menos hasta ese momento no había tenido tal suerte, y esta era una oportunidad. Era más como un reto personal, porque admiraba tanto al rubio que ganarle significaría un gran halago para su habilidad.

En eso, escuchó unos pasos acercarse por su espalda, y cuando miró se encontró al chico en el que estaba pensando tomando asiento en la banca a su lado. Ya estaba listo él, con su traje de héroe ya puesto, y lo miraba con su mueca de fastidio de siempre, logrando que Kirishima sonriera.

—Suerte, la necesitarás —murmuró Bakugō camuflando su amabilidad con ese toque de arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Eijirō dejó salir una risa ahogada—.¿Ah sí?—cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, Jirō y yo les patearemos el trasero —respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de lado.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar —murmuró el pelirrojo, su ánimo decayendo levemente.

Y es que, con Iida de compañero, las probabilidades de ganarles eran nulas sabiendo que el trabajo en equipo no resultaría del todo entre ellos.

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de su asiento, quedando frente a frente con Kirishima. Ya no era como el año anterior, que Bakugō era tan solo unos centímetros más alto que el contrario, si no que medían exactamente lo mismo y quedaban justo frente a frente, y por alguna razón a Eijirō eso le intimidaba más que cuando era más alto. El par de rubíes que lo miraban fijamente lo hipnotizaron e hicieron que por alguna razón su corazón se acelerara, y antes de que pudiese preguntar algo el rubio le golpeó con poca delicadeza el hombro, rompiendo el embrujo que tenía sobre él.

—Si digo que te voy a patear el trasero quiero oír un "ya lo veremos", no un "ni ti li viy i niguir", ¿o acaso eres estúpido?

Y hasta ese día, Eijirō seguía sin entender como esas palabras tan bruscas lograban subirle tanto el ánimo. Era ruda su forma de hablar, y a la mayoría le parecería hiriente el ser llamado estúpido, sin embargo Kirishima ya había aprendido a entender lo que quería decir el rubio en realidad, y aquello no pudo hacer más que sacarle una sonrisa.

—No —respondió el pelirrojo, inflando su pecho y sonriendo con determinación—, no soy estúpido.

Katsuki alzó una ceja antes de soltar una ronca carcajada—. Más te vale.

Y así, con un choque se puños, supieron que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer ese día, no sin antes dar la pelea.

* * *

Ese no era el plan, ese definitivamente no era el plan. Es más, estaba seguro que ni siquiera tenían un plan, y cómo iban a tenerlo si apenas empezó la actividad andaba apartado de él y lo estaba ignorando por completo. ¿Y había algo peor que el hecho que Iida, su compañero de equipo, lo estaba ignorando y olvidando el trabajo en equipo de aquella actividad?

Sí, había algo peor: la misma actividad.

Cuando el señor Aizawa les dijo que se preparasen para algo que pondría a prueba todas sus capacidades, entre ellas el control de sus quirks y la cooperación entre héroes, se esperaba algo... ¿Más intimidante? Es decir, con aquella descripción se imaginaba algo mucho más peligroso como pelear contra villanos mucho más fuertes que ellos o escapar de alguna habitación donde sus vidas estuvieran en peligro.

Cualquier cosa que no fuera rescatar gatitos.

Bueno, no eran exactamente gatitos. En sí estaban rescatando peluches de gatitos con una especie de sistema que alertaba si recibía daño o algo, esto ya que el profesor decidió que por cada gatito rescatado ganaban un punto, mientras que cada vez que un gatito recibiera daño se les descontaba aquel punto ganado además de uno más. Ah, pero, ¿por qué era tan complicado eso? Y es que se oía muy fácil, ¡y lo hubiera sido si no fuera porque su estimado profesor tuvo la genial idea de incluir simulacros de catástrofes mientras rescataban los gatitos! Era demasiado difícil no apretar el peluche en su mano más de la cuenta cuando venía un terremoto que lo agarraba desprevenido.

¿Sería que al señor Aizawa se le ocurrió la actividad a última hora? Era probable, sobre todo al ver que lo único que se les dio para ir guardando los gatitos era una canaste, pero la seriedad con la que lo explicó también hacía probable que esa era la actividad que tenía cautelosamente planeada desde el inicio. Su profesor era tan impredecible y loco a veces, se preguntaba seriamente si deliraba por culpa de la falta de sueño.

En esos momentos se encontraban al interior de un edificio que pareciera estar abandonado, pues el mapa que se les había entregado les indicaba con un punto rojo que allí encontrarían algo, y como no tenían un plan solo debían intentar oír el sonido que los gatitos emitían; una ventaja a favor del otro grupo, seguramente Jirō y Bakugō ya habían encontrado la mayoría. No había caso, era una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo cuando llevaban cuarenta minutos y no llevaban más que diez gatitos, cuatro de ellos siendo lastimados así que... Solo llevaban dos puntos. DOS MÍSEROS PUNTOS.

—¡No otra vez! —exclamó Iida repentinamente al mismo tiempo que un nuevo temblor se producía en el lugar, apretando al "gatito" en su mano debido a esto y haciendo que una especie de bocina les indicara que, otra vez, perdieron puntos.

Corrección, no llevaban ni un punto. Sip, iban a perder, y por paliza.

«Tienen dos puntos menos», se escuchó a Aizawa anunciarles monótonamente a través de los audífonos que traían, haciendo que los dos soltaran un bufido de exasperación exactamente al mismo tiempo.

¡Maldita sea! exclamó mentalmente Kirishima. Y es que, estaba seguro que si hicieran lo que la actividad implicaba, léase trabajo en equipo, lograrían llegar más lejos. Pero no, Tenya insistía en intentar arreglárselas solo porque parecía preferir perder puntos que cooperar con su compañero de clases que por azares de la vida sentía atracción por los hombres.

El joven pelirrojo suspiró. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y se dejó deslizar en esta, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con sus rodillas contra el pecho. Iida imitó su acción además de quitarse su casco, y ambos chicos se quedaron sentados, en silencio, uno con la vista fija en el techo y el otro en el suelo.

—Si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado —murmuró Eijirō tirando su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que chocara con la pared, sus palabras haciendo eco en el vacío del lugar.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un sonido afirmativo, una especie de "ajá" desanimado. Y al parecer la conversación iba a quedar ahí, al parecer ninguno iba a moverse de ese lugar y solo iban a quedarse sentados el resto de la actividad hasta que anunciaran que finalizó y que, obviamente, los ganadores serían el otro grupo. Kirishima estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo ese "plan", que parecía ser lo único en lo que lograron estar de acuerdo Tenya y Eijirō.

Pero, entonces, el pelirrojo recordó las palabras del rubio. Le había dicho a Katsuki que no, que él no era un estúpido, pero en esos momentos estaba actuando como uno al dejarse pasar a llevar y rendirse de esa forma, tan fácilmente. ¿En serio se estaba dando por vencido así de fácil? ¿En serio iba a dejar que Iida lo pasara a llevar así, como si nada? Maldita sea, había que ponerse en el caso real. Si en unos años le tocaba a alguien así, que lo rechazara por el simple hecho de gustar de los hombres (que en nada, en absolutamente NADA afectaba su desempeño como héroe), ¡no podía permitir que arruinara la misión por opiniones personales!

—¿Me puedes explicar qué te hice? —preguntó el pelirrojo, su vista fija en el techo.

Quizá era arriesgado y hasta algo tonto ponerse a discutir algo como aquello en la situación en la que se encontraban. Quizá era mejor tan solo dejar el tema de lado y seguir tal y como lo estaban haciendo antes, de todas formas ya tenían la derrota asegurada. Pero si había algo que Eijirō odiaba más que nada en el mundo era ser pasado a llevar, como si lo que él pensara o sintiera no importara, y a lo mejor se debía a que él permitió que eso sucediera antes, cuando no tenía la valentía suficiente de afrontar las cosas. Sin embargo, ese ya no era el caso.

El más alto no despegó la vista del suelo, y mordió el interior de su labio mientras parecía pensar algo. Seguido, se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Uraraka me preguntó lo mismo la semana pasada —murmuró. Con ello, Kirishima recordó lo enojada que estaba la castaña por el comportamiento de Iida, así que pensar que habían peleado por ello parecía ser lo más correcto—. Pero no, nada.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así conmigo? —esta vez Eijirō sí miró a Tenya, pero este otro seguía sin hacerlo, y permaneció callado sin darle respuesta alguna a Eijirō.

El pelirrojo bufó en exasperación, pues entendía con ese silencio que Tenya no se sentía bien con la respuesta a aquella pregunta, y ¡a lo mejor era una buena señal! Al menos le costaba admitir que su actitud hacia él no tenía mucha explicación lógica.

—Me siento incómodo estando cerca tuyo.

Bueno, a lo mejor cantó victoria muy temprano.

Eijirō ante esto arrugó sus cejas y se puso de pie, parándose en frente del otro.

—¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! —exclamó, sus brazos levantándose para enfatizar sus palabras—, ¡No entiendo porqué si yo no te he hecho nada!

—¡No sé, te puedo llegar a gustar o algo!

—¡Ay, por favor, Iida! —Había escuchado esa excusa antes, pero no pensaba que a él le tocaría vivirla. ¡Era ridícula! ¿Que acaso pensaban que a uno le gustaban todos?—. ¿En serio crees eso? ¿Qué te han estado diciendo? Lamento desilusionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.

La cara de molestia que puso Tenya ante esto solo podía ser comparada con la que tenía Eijirō en esos momentos. El pelirrojo estaba que echaba fuego por sus ojos. Era difícil ver enojado a Kirishima, aún más difícil verlo así de enojado. Es más, ya de por sí lo complicado era hacerlo enojar, pero ahí estaba, intentando calmarse para no perder la paciencia. Tantas veces que le decía a Bakugō que la violencia no era la solución que debía de ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? —prosiguió, sin importarle si el contrario lo ignoraba o no—. Si nos hubiera tocado trabajar juntos antes no habrías tenido problema, y ahora lo tienes solo porque ahora sabes que soy gay.

—¡Es eso mismo lo que me incomoda! —interrumpió el contrario, frunciendo su entrecejo.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—¡Porque a mí me enseñaron que eso está mal y no puedo evitar pensar que lo es! —exclamó el más alto por fin mirando a la cara al contrario, algo más alterado de lo esperado.

—¡Pero no porque te lo enseñen quiere decir que está bien!

—¿Y tú qué vas a saber qué es lo que está bien y lo que está mal?

—¡Porque lo que te están enseñando es a odiar, y el odio es malo! —exclamó más molesto que nunca, sus manos moviéndose al ritmo de sus palabras.

El pelirrojo soltó un quejido y se apoyó en la pared, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y golpeando esta con el muro.

Tenía rabia, tenía una inmensa rabia que estaba tratando de controlar con mucha dificultad. Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda la actividad y retirarse, porque la forma en que estaba actuando el contrario lo enfermaba cada vez más. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba algo de esperanza en él, y es que rendirse era la última opción que Kirishima tenía, fuera cual fuere la situación.

—Iida, si seguimos así vamos a fallar en esto —habló, su voz más tranquila pero no menos ruda.

—Pues fallamos y ya está —respondió el nombrado, como si aquello fuera tan simple y no tuviera valor.

En serio, paciencia, necesitaba mucha paciencia.

—Entonces qué, ¿vamos a dejar que nuestras diferencias personales arruinen todo? —cuestionó con molestia, cruzando sus brazos.

—No lo veo de otra manera —dijo como respuesta mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Sabes que no todos los héroes con los que trabajarás serán de tu agrado, ¿verdad? No soy el único en el mundo que no es heterosexual.

—Pues no conozco a ningún héroe profesional que sea así —¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan terco?

—Por lo mismo, por gente como tú que anteponen sus pensamientos por sobre su profesión. Mierda, de verdad no quería enojarme contigo pero lo haces cada vez más difícil. ¿Entiendes cuanta gente tiene que esconder su amor por temor a perder el trabajo? ¡Y no es justo, Iida, no es justo!

—Yo no he visto nada sobre eso.

—Y cómo vas a ver algo si en tu casa seguro están vetadas esas cosas —dijo Kirishima rodando los ojos, molestando al contrario con su tono irónico—. Hay documentales, hay investigaciones, hay estadísticas, hay de todo. Muchos héroes temen salir del clóset porque todavía hay gente de mierda que le sigue importando demasiado la vida de los demás. Como si no ser hetero te hace menos capaz de ser un buen héroe.

—Mira, Kirishima —empezó con voz cansada el contrario, y pasó una mano por su cabello—, ya tuve esta charla con Uraraka y no salió bien, así que no quiero repetir lo mismo.

—Pues lo siento, Iida, pero hay que repetirla, porque tu actitud me está afectando a mí y eso no lo voy a permitir. Si tan solo entendieras lo mal que-

—¡Lo entiendo! —interrumpió el más alto, entre molesto y desesperado, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Eijirō, desconcertándolo—. ¡Entiendo que esté mal mi actitud! ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Es lo que me enseñaron, y...

Y Kirishima dejó de escuchar, porque sabía la explicación que venía. Ahí iba de nuevo con lo mismo.

Cansado mentalmente, pasó sus manos por su rostro. Ya se sabía esa parte, tenía muy claro eso de que se lo enseñaron y blablabla, y por esa misma razón algo dentro de él se sentía mal al enojarse con Iida, porque en verdad no era culpa del chico, no más allá de ser cabeza dura. ¡Claro que no lo era! Él solo aprendió lo que su madre le decía, y comprendía que cuestionar a su madre no era algo muy fácil de hacer, y es que para uno la palabra de su mamá era sagrada. Además, había mucha gente que todavía pensaba así, después de todo vivían en un país que se apegaba demasiado a lo "tradicional"; Iida no sería el único que lo tratara así.

Pero las cosas cambiaban. De a poco, pero cambiaban.

—Entonces no pienses en eso —murmuró con más tranquilidad Kirishima interrumpiendo y confundiendo a Iida con sus palabras tan repentinas.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Tenya, en busca de una explicación.

—Quiero decir... no pienses en que soy gay, olvídate que soy gay—ante la confusión en el rostro del contrario, el pelirrojo suspiró e intentó buscar unas mejores palabras para darse a entender—. Por un momento olvídate todo lo que se dijo de mí, olvida todo lo que pasó las últimas semanas y solo ten mente que soy Kirishima, el mismo Kirishima de siempre. Dime, ¿te molestaba el año pasado que fuera gay?

—El año pasado no sabía que eras gay —respondió el mayor con obviedad, su entrecejo arrugado en confusión.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó efusivo Kirishima, señalando a su compañero y sorprendiendo a este en el proceso—. Esa vez que también hicimos una actividad juntos y trabajamos en equipo, era gay. Cuando te ayudé a organizar el cumpleaños de Uraraka y el de Midoriya, también era gay. Siempre he sido gay, el que lo supieras o no no cambia lo que yo era, lo que soy.

El de cabello azulado solo se quedó mirando al contrario, tanto sus labios como su ceño fruncidos. Luego bajó la vista y pareció pensar algo, como si estuviera teniendo una especie de debate mental, mas Kirishima no se imaginaba lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? —Fue la pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a Eijirō, ya que su compañero se mostraba más relajado. Eso era una buena señal, pero no debía cantar victoria tempranamente.

—Que entiendo que te moleste que sea gay, pero eso no es lo que me define. Es solo algo más de mí, pero es una sola cosa comparado a todo lo demás. Así que no te pido que dejes de pensar así, o sea, me gustaría, pero sé que es difícil olvidar algo que te han dicho por diecisiete años.

Tenya lo miraba y escuchaba atento, tranquilo, como si de verdad estuviera considerando las palabras de Eijirō, y eso hacía sentir bien al chico. Quizá las cosas no terminarían tan mal como se lo imaginaba.

—Lo único que te pido, ahora, es que dejes de lado eso, y solo pienses en mí como Kirishima, no el "gay", si no el chico que —pensó en alguna forma de describirse a sí mismo, pero no la hallaba—, no sé...

—¿Se tiñe el cabello y usa crocs para todos lados? —inquirió Iida alzando una ceja y, al parecer, reprimiendo una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de esto y también sonrió, tan radiante como siempre.

—Eh, que no es para todos lados —respondió Kirishima alzando su índice, como si estuviera haciendo una corrección importantísima.

Ante esto, ambos rieron, y tanto Iida como Kirishima sintieron un gran peso quitarse de sus hombros, sobre todo a este último. Y es que, logró más de lo que pensó.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás? —preguntó algo temeroso Kirishima, ofreciéndole su mano al chico en frente suyo para que se pusiera de pie.

—Puedo intentarlo —respondió, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

* * *

Nadie había tenido fe en ellos, ni ellos mismos habían tenido fe en ellos, pero ahí se encontraban, yendo a buscar el último gatito que el mapa les mostraba. Fue en tiempo record, pero con la velocidad de Tenya y la fuerza y resistencia de Eijirō juntas lograron hacer un equipo formidable, tanto así que en menos de media hora llegaron a los 21 puntos. Eran pocos a comparación de los que podían haber llegado a tener, y seguramente tenían la derrota asegurada, pero el intentarlo era lo importante.

Llegaron al lugar de aquél último punto rojo intermitente en el mapa, el cual indicaba que estaban ahí mismo, en el lugar exacto. Era un un gran y espacioso campo verde, con bancas y todo lo que se veía en un parque. Atrás de ellos, una fuente, y unos cuántos árboles a sus alrededores.

Decidieron observar un poco el lugar y evaluar sus opciones, ya que podría estar en cualquier lugar aquel último gatito. Y en verdad lo único que querían hacer era encontrarlo y, aunque perdieran, terminar de una vez por todas con la actividad. Estaban cansados, y por lo menos el plan de Kirishima luego de terminar sería tomarse una buena ducha y apenas llegase a la residencia, dormir.

No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, ya que el pelirrojo anunció su hallazgo tras treparse a uno de los árboles en busca del peluche. Aliviado por terminar todo, con cuidado cayó en el césped.

Todo iba tan bien, demasiado como para ser verdad.

Ya cuando pensaban que tenían esos dos últimos minutos de la actividad para descansar, Bakugō y Jirō hicieron acto de presencia, y era obvio que lo que buscaban era lo que Kirishima e Iida habían obtenido momentos antes. Bakugō lo pidió, Kirishima se negó, y obviamente el rubio atinó a recurrir a su segunda opción siempre que las palabras no funcionaban: la violencia.

Y entonces, Jirō e Iida miraban sin una pizca de asombro el como Bakugō de inmediato se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo y segundos después ya le estaba haciendo una llave a Kirishima, agarrándolo de atrás mientras Eijirō intentaba zafarse con un solo brazo puesto que el otro estaba ocupado sosteniendo al gatito lejos del alcance ajeno, y en esos intentos de sacarse al rubio de encima su mano se afirmó del brazo del otro mientras se hacía un poco hacia atrás, pudiendo sentir perfectamente con su mano el bícep ajeno y contra su espalda la firmeza de sus pectorales y abdomen. Uy, Bakugō sí que estaba poniéndole más empeño al gimnasio.

Y ese segundo, ESE CORTO SEGUNDO en el que las hormonas adolescentes le jugaron en contra y tuvo un pensamiento indecente, fue cuando Katsuki aprovechó la baja guardia del chico y lo lanzó al suelo, quitándole el peluche de su mano justo antes de que sonara la alarma indicando que el tiempo se había acabado.

Así que ahí estaba, tirado en el césped, su cara igual de roja que su cabello al darse cuenta de la idea que tuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Bakugō contra su espalda y su agitada respiración contra su oreja.

—Te dije que te iba a patear el trasero —Y como si hubiera sido invocado, el rubio apareció en su campo visual, tapando la luz del sol con su rostro y hablando con su rasposa y jadeante voz.

En cualquier otra situación la sonrisa de "ja, soy mejor que tú" le hubiera irritado tras haber perdido de tal forma, pero eso no hizo más que acelerar aún más el corazón de Eijirō, por lo que tardó en reaccionar cuando Katsuki le ofreció su mano para ponerse de pie.

—De todas formas ya habíamos perdido —respondió riendo nerviosamente mientras se levantaba junto a la ayuda del rubio, su rostro sonrojándose aún más al quedar frente a frente con él.

—En realidad, no —murmuró Bakugō, desviando la mirada y soltando una especie de gruñido.

Eijirō arrugó su ceño, extrañado, mas antes de poder preguntar algo Jirō se acercó junto con Iida para responder su duda.

—Bakugō sigue siendo muy brusco, así que aunque hayamos reunido muchos gatitos —dijo mostrando la canasta en la que los guardaban—. Varios de ellos salieron... algo lastimados —explicó la única chica presente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras el rubio chasqueaba la lengua e intentó cruzarse de brazos como de costumbre, pero luego cayó en cuenta que su traje se lo impedía.

Kirishima e Iida entrecerraron los ojos, incrédulos, mirando los rostros ajenos como si les estuvieran tomando el pelo. Seguido se miraron entre ellos para corroborar que ambos habían escuchado lo mismo y luego volvieron a mirar a la otra pareja.

—... ¿O sea que hubiéramos empatado? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Hubiéramos, palabra clave —indicó Bakugō de forma altanera.

...

Kirishima, jamás se había sentido tan estúpido. Era un reverendo y homosexual estúpido. Cuando le dijo a Iida que ser gay no reducía sus capacidades como héroe, tenía que demostrarlo, ¡no hacer lo contrario!

Pero es que, ¡agh! ¡Estuvieron a un punto de empatar!, ¿entienden? ¡A un mísero punto! Pero no, al idiota de Kirishima se le ocurrió preocuparse más de los bíceps de Bakugō que de recuperar el peluche.

Igual, la cuestión era, ¿por qué tuvo que haberse fijado en los bíceps de Bakugō? Era ilógico, él también tenía bíceps y no se distraía con sus propios bíceps, pero por alguna razón cuando se trataba de Bakugō él...

Oh no, Kirishima no te pongas a pensar estupideces. ¡Pero es que, míralo! Era demasiado guapo el desgraciado, tenerlo en frente mientras hablaba con Jirō le daba la oportunidad de fijarse en eso. ¡Pero antes no se fijaba tanto en eso! ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

¿Sería qué...?

—Kirishima —la voz de Iida interrumpió los pensamientos del nombrado, quien se giró a mirar al más alto—. Buen trabajo.

El pelirrojo pestañeó no una, ni dos, si no tres veces. Estaba sorprendido, y es que pensaba que su vista lo estaba engañando, porque Tenya se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole y extendiéndole su mano. Pero claro, él no era quién para cuestionarse las cosas buenas que le ocurrían, así que estrechó efusivamente la mano contraria mientras le sonreía de vuelta con mucho más entusiasmo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Luego de ello, el peliazul se retiró hacia los camarines, y Kirishima esperó a que Bakugō terminara de charlar con Jirō para ir hacia allá también. No esperó mucho hasta que el rubio se acercó a él, y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Así que el hot wheels ya anda de buenas contigo?

—¿Podría decirse que sí? —contestó no muy convencido, alzando sus hombros— Solo llegamos a un acuerdo.

—Entonces supongo que te va a dejar en paz.

—Supongo —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es bueno.

Y no dijeron una palabra más, y aunque Bakugo volvió a enfocar su vista en el camino tras aquella pequeña conversación, Kirishima se quedó ensimismado observando el rostro del rubio. Claro, este último no tardó en darse cuenta, y volvió a mirar al chico a su lado para preguntarle qué tanto era lo que le miraba, mas otra cosa captó su atención.

—Te lastimaste —murmuró Katsuki frunciendo su ceño más que de costumbre y tomando desprevenido a Eijirō.

—¿Qué, dónde? —preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

—Aquí, en la mejilla —Bakugō tomó la mano del chico para hacerlo sentir su propia herida.

¿Era normal que su corazón se acelerara tanto con tan solo el tacto de su mano? ¿O...? Bah, tonterías, tenía el pulso acelerado de tanto correr de aquí para allá, nada más.

Es decir, no le podía gustar Bakugō, era imposible. ¿Verdad?


	11. capítulo 10

Okay, debía admitirlo: quizá sí le gustaba Bakugō.

¡Eh, pero nada de conclusiones apresuradas! Era un quizá, nada más que una simple posibilidad. El que lo estuviera considerando no significaba que efectivamente el chico le gustaba.

Bueno, a ver, que él no era ningún tonto, y desde lo acontecido el día anterior le venía dando vueltas y vueltas al tema, tanto así que estaba más concentrado en lo que por su cabeza pasaba que en lo que pudiera estar sucediendo fuera de su habitación, en la cual estaba recluido porque "estamos preparando tu fiesta sorpresa así que no sales de tu cuarto hasta que te lo digamos". Sonaba estúpido ya que en verdad la fiesta no era ya sorpresa, pero le habían dicho que aunque supiera que tenía una fiesta no sabía cómo sería (mira, qué inteligencia la de sus amigos). Así que, mientras esperaba, hacía rebotar la pelota de tenis contra el techo a su mano una y otra vez, pensando en aquella duda que permanecía en su mente y no tenía ganas de dejarlo en paz.

Se había dicho que era imposible, lo sabía, pero luego de más de veinticuatro horas pensándolo sin cesar se dio cuenta que no era tan imposible como lo había considerado.

Era verdad que últimamente andaba fijándose bastante en el físico del chico. No es que antes no se hubiera fijado en lo increíblemente guapo que era, de eso se dio cuenta desde el primer día que lo vio. La cosa era que le estaba pasando más seguido de lo necesario, además, ¿por qué tenía que fijarse justo en él? No era el único que era lindo, pero ni Todoroki ni Midoriya le llamaban tanto la atención como Bakugō lo hacía, y aunque al principio se dijo que eso se debía a que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos, se percató que con Kaminari también pasaba bastante tiempo pero aún así el chico jamás le llamó la atención de tal manera.

Por ello, el pelirrojo había llegado a una conclusión: físicamente, Bakugō tenía de rodillas al pobre Eijirō.

Y es que... Oh, decir que se había logrado aprender su rostro de memoria era menospreciar la exactitud que el chico tenía al recordar cada detalle de Katsuki. Su cabello tan rebelde, la arruga prematura entre sus cejas de tanto fruncirlas, sus pómulos y mandíbulas marcadas... Sus ojos, diablos, sus ojos, tan iguales y tan diferentes a los suyos al mismo tiempo.

Pero, eh, que gustar no era solo "ay, me parece guapo", claro que no. También entraba el factor en el que más complicaciones tenía Katsuki: la personalidad.

La personalidad de Bakugō era una aventura total, una montaña rusa impredecible y peligrosa. Acostumbrarse a la brusquedad de ella era algo que a Kirishima le costó pero que con esmero lo logró, y no fue mucho después que empezó a ver las virtudes del rubio, que aunque ocultas estaban, eran muchas más que los defectos.

Sí, Bakugō podía ser algo, irónicamente, explosivo. Reaccionaba mal y de forma agresiva ante la más mínima provocación. Pero más allá de ese chico brusco, había un ambicioso joven que luchaba por sus sueños. Rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario, y aunque a la mayoría le chocase su arrogancia, el chico tenía todo el derecho de presumir sus increíbles capacidades. Katsuki era digno de admirar, ni su mayor enemigo podía negarlo. Cabía destacar que no era exactamente el mismo chico que hace más de un año entró a la UA. Había cambiado para mejor, y él había tenido la suerte de presenciar cada vez que estos cambios se manifestaban.

Rayos, era demasiado masculino.

Y como cereza del pastel, aunque a varias personas les costara creerlo, Bakugō era un buen amigo, que ocultaba con uno que otro insulto su preocupación y hasta podría decirse cariño.

Sin moverse de su cama miró el balcón y recordó cuando lo fue a ver ese lunes por la mañana, dándole una charla que hasta ese día no olvidaba, y con eso en mente le fue inevitable sonreír. Efectivamente, Bakugō era mucho más que ese chico rabioso, como la mayoría solía imaginarlo.

Pero la duda seguía en él, ¿le gustaba o no?

Quizá solo lo estaba confundiendo con cariño, cariño que uno siente hacia a su mejor amigo. ¡Sí, era eso! Nada más que eso. Admiraba y quería mucho a su mejor amigo, Bakugō Katsuki, quien de casualidad estaba bien guapo y se cargaba unos brazotes que-

—¡Kirishima!

La repentina interrupción de Kaminari hizo que se desconcentrara y no lograra atrapar la pelota, la cual terminó en su cara. Y mientras Denki se reía de la desgracia y dolor de Eijirō, éste último se sentaba mientras soltaba un quejido tras el golpe.

—¿No puedes tocar la puerta? —cuestionó con algo de molestia, sobándose la nariz que fue justo donde le golpeó la pelota.

—No, no pued- —El rubio se detuvo abruptamente para mirar con detenimiento a su amigo, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Estabas viendo porno?

—¿Qué? —Inevitablemente asoció la palabra "porno" con la imagen mental que tuvo hace pocos segundos del torso desnudo de Katsuki, y su rostro ardió de vergüenza—. ¡Claro que no! —Se excusó rápidamente, mas los nervios no lo hicieron sonar muy convincente—. No soy como tú —agregó aclarando su garganta para disimular.

—Ah, es que estás rojo —Sí sabía que estaba rojo, la puta madre.

—Hace calor —mintió, pero intentó sonar seguro.

—Ah, claro, sí, calor en otoño —dijo el rubio de forma sarcástica, mirándole sin estar muy convencido. Momentos así le hacían cuestionarse si Kaminari de verdad era tonto o solo fingía. Nunca lo sabrá—. Eh, ¿eres alérgico a las nueces? —Y gracias al cielo y la dispersa mente del chico, Denki cambió de tema.

—¿No? —respondió Eijirō, confundido ante la pregunta del rubio.

—Uff, menos mal —murmuró el joven, suspirando—. En ese caso ven.

El pelirrojo, entusiasmado y aliviado de por fin poder salir de la habitación, se puso inmediatamente de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida donde se encontraba su amigo esperándolo, mas al momento de intentar pasar el chico lo detuvo. Kirishima, ante esto, lo miró confundido.

—Espérate, hombre. Falta algo.

Kaminari tomó al más alto de los hombros y lo volteó, y antes de que Eijirō pudiera preguntar qué hacía, su vista fue cubierta por... ¿Tela negra?

—¿Para qué me vendas los ojos?

—Aunque la fiesta sorpresa ya no sea sorpresa, no significa que no podamos intentar sorprenderte —aclaró el rubio, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Ahora...

Denki nuevamente tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros, y así intentó guiarlo. Ni bien trató de hacerlo pasar por la puerta hizo que Kirishima se golpeará en la frente.

—Auch —se quejó el chico, levantando un poco la tela para mirar a Denki—, ¿estás seguro de que lo puedes hacer?

—Sí, solo fue un pequeño error de cálculos —se excusó, y luego de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta de la habitación, siguió su camino.

Afortunadamente no hubieron más golpes en la cara para el pobre Eijirō, que un tanto temeroso y desconfiado, andaba con los brazos extendidos para con sus manos asegurarse que delante suyo no hubiera nada con lo cual tropezarse. Llegaron al ascensor, bajaron por este, y cuando llegaron al primer piso Kaminari lo empujó levente para que saliera. Kirishima nuevamente fue tanteando terreno con sus manos, y apenas dio unos cuantos pasos sintió con éstas algo.

Era tela, pero estaba sobre algo firme y tibio. Y aunque no estuviera tan cerca, podía sentir un dulce perfume que se le hacía familiar, muy familiar. Lo extraño fue sentir una especie de golpeteo muy suave y algo acelerado contra su mano, como si fueran los latidos de un cora-

Oh.

—¿Qué mierda haces, Kirishima?

Apenas reconoció la voz, su piel se puso de gallina y estaba seguro que no demoró mucho en ponerse lo más rojo posible, y obviamente retrajo sus manos como si lo que había tocado quemaba. Era Bakugō. Maldita sea, ¡había estado tocando a Bakugō y él, bien idiota, tardó en darse cuenta! Qué vergüenza, Dios Santo, ojalá la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo.

—¡Lo siento, en serio! —exclamó tan nervioso que hasta un gallito se le salió, y el no poder ver la cara del rubio lo hacía aún peor, puesto que no sabía qué reacción esperar por parte del chico.

—Uy, te tocó las tetas, yo que tú le pego por atrevido —murmuró Denki de forma juguetona, y Eijirō aunque no pudiera ver nada sabía que este último le había mirado bien feo, y si él hubiera podido también lo hubiera hecho. ¿Acaso el idiota no sabía cuándo no hablar?

Sin embargo, y para su suerte, al que le pegó no fue a él si no que al otro rubio, sabiendo eso por el quejido que soltó este último.

—¡La próxima vez que digas que tengo tetas te va a ir peor! —gritó molesto Katsuki, y por el sonido de sus pasos asumió que se fue lejos de ahí.

—Era solo una broma —dijo Kaminari, quien luego de acariciar el lugar donde fue golpeado volvió a tomar a Kirishima de los hombros. Esta vez, y luego de la semejante verguenza por la que pasó, optó por guardarse las manos para él y confiar en Denki.

De repente, el otro chico se detuvo y por ende él también, y las manos que estaban en sus hombros dejaron de estar ahí. El no ver nada lo ponía nervioso, ya que no tenía idea de qué diablos esperar de sus amigos.

Pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron una eternidad debido a la anticipación de lo que le esperaba, la ansiedad de saber qué había a sus alrededores. Y, cuando sintió que por fin le sacarían la venda, al ser removida esta en vez de encontrarse con todo perfectamente iluminado, a sus alrededores todo estaba oscuro a excepción de las velas que se encontraban sobre el pastel, 17 velas para ser exactos. Y, mientras él trataba de descifrar los rostros de los demás, todos comenzaban a cantar la canción. Sí, esa, la del cumpleaños feliz.

Kirishima, estupefacto, tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza, eso no evitando la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cursis sus amigos?

Al final sí terminó llevándose una sorpresa, una muy grata.

Una vez terminó la canción, aplausos sonaron a continuación, y junto a ello, risas.

—¡Anda, pide un deseo! —exclamó Ashido alegremente.

¿Un deseo? Mmmh... En verdad, no se venía nada a su mente. Tenía prácticamente todo lo que quería, no deseaba nada realmente. ¿Quizá tener buenas notas en los próximos exámenes? ¿Alguna cosa que no tuviera de Crimson Riot? Bueno, eso no se iba a poder porque las tenía todas...

—No, ese no, sucio —bromeó Sero, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelirrojo y ganándose un leve golpe por parte de él.

Sin embargo, ante la palabra "sucio" no pudo evitar recordar el inconveniente momentos antes, donde Kaminari lo acusó de estar viendo pornografía cuando en realidad no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que pensar en Bakugō.

Bakugō.

De repente, sintió su corazón brincar, pues de alguna forma ese deseo lo llevó a pensar en él. Pero no elaboró más en eso, no quería ponerse a pensar en cosas así cuando tenía a sus amigos frente a él esperando que soplase las velas para de una vez comer el pastel.

Y, simplemente, deseó por más momentos así, apagando de una vez las pequeñas llamas que eran lo único que alumbraban la sala. Una vez lo hizo, no se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones y celebraciones, abochornándolo más de lo que estaba. Se hizo la luz, y aunque tuvo las intenciones de reconocer a los que ahí se encontraban, no pudo hacerlo pues de un momento a otro sintió una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza empujarlo hacia el pastel, y seguido un cúmulo de carcajadas. Iba a quejarse, pero sus oídos pudieron reconocer entre todas las risas una en particular, una que no tenía el privilegio de escuchar seguido.

Se giró a mirar a su lado y se encontró, sorprendentemente, a Katsuki riendo. Y asumiendo por el lugar en el que estaba, justo al lado de él, seguramente era el responsable de que su rostro estuviera cubierto de crema y pedazos de bizcocho.

Le fue inevitable sonreír y poco a poco irse uniendo a las risas, y aprovechando que el rubio se encontraba desprevenido, usó del pastel embarrado en su propia cara para manchar la del otro, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que sus risas cesaran.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el chico, su ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba la cara con su propia mano. Y, aunque lo que intentó al mirar al pelirrojo con molestia era intimidarlo, lo único que hizo fue hacer que su risa aumentara y en consecuencia a él se le contagiara.

¿Con que andaban con esas?

Katsuki jamás perdía, o al menos no lo hacía sin haber dado la pelea antes. Así que mientras Eijirō seguía carcajeándose, él no dudó en agarrar un gran pedazo de la torta con su mano y, como la cara ya la tenía totalmente manchada, optó por algo que sabía que le iba a doler al chico: su cabello.

¡Maldito Bakugō! ¿Acaso no sabía el esfuerzo que requería lograr un peinado tan perfecto como ese?

Si guerra quería, guerra iba a tener.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlos? —preguntó Hizashi en casi un susurro a Aizawa, viendo como esa pequeña pelea entre los dos amigos se había tornado en algo más grande, algunos huyendo de la pequeña batalla mientras los más aventurados se unían, sin temor a terminar con la ropa llena de pastel. Era lamentable que no hubieran suficientes voces de la razón como para detener tal desastre.

—No, déjalos divertirse —decir que aquello le sorprendió al rubio era poco. ¿Aizawa dejando que algo así sucediera? ¿Estaba bien?—. Después de todo, ellos son los que van a tener que limpiar —añadió sonriendo de esa escalofriante forma.

Y ahí estaba el Shōta que conocía; ya se estaba asustando.

* * *

Risas, regalos, bromas, felicitaciones y más juegos. Afortunadamente Satō había previsto que algo así sucedería, pues para el cumpleaños de Kaminari y Sero había sucedido algo similar. Bueno, en realidad, a la mayoría Katsuki les había sorprendido con un tortazo, pero las únicas veces que se llegó a descontrolar así fue en las mencionadas anteriormente. Así que, aunque un pastel había terminado esparcido por gran parte de la habitación (y de milagro no salpicó en ningún sofá), hubo otro que si pudieron comer, y era poco decir que estaba delicioso.

Sin embargo y, por razones obvias, los más afectados de ese pequeño altercado fueron los que lo iniciaron. Ambos chicos terminaron prácticamente cubiertos de pastel, de pies a cabeza, y tuvieron que irse a limpiar y cambiar su ropa. Kirishima no demoró mucho, pues al querer disfrutar lo mayormente posible la fiesta tomó una rápida ducha, se secó y se vistió. Pensó en peinar su cabello hacia arriba como siempre, pues no le tomaba más que tres minutos, sin embargo no lo encontró necesario. Así que solo se secó el pelo, le pasó el cepillo y bajó a la sala.. Y no dio ni tres pasos dentro de esta cuando un par de fornidos brazos lo estrecharon tan fuerte que fue levantado del suelo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! —Tetsu-Tetsu no demoró en hacer su aparición, saludando a su gran amigo con un abrazo.

—Tetsu, me estás asfixiando —dijo el pelirrojo con dificultad, su voz apenas audible.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento —El contrario de inmediato lo dejó en el suelo, quedándose mirando al chico luego de eso. Rió, y posó su mano en la cabeza del otro—. Te ves más bajito sin tu pelo hacia arriba.

—Ay, cállate —dijo de vuelta, apartando la mano ajena de su cabeza y poniendo las suyas en su lugar, como si la estuviera protegiendo—. De todas formas sigo midiendo lo mismo que tú.

—¡Incorrecto! —corrigió, inflando el pecho y sonriendo con altanería— Yo sigo siendo más alto, pero tu cabello te ayuda a disimularlo.

—¡Estoy seguro que medimos lo mismo! —respondió, señalando al contrario de forma desafiante. Sin embargo, sabían que no era el mejor momento para sus competencias sin sentido, así que con una risa lo dejaron pasar—. Bah, no importa, eso lo arreglamos después. ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Bien! Muy bien, igual que la última vez que hablamos, que fue como... Ante ayer —aunque no se vieran, hablaban bastante por mensaje—. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de ayer?

—Ah, eso, pues... —desvió la mirada y rascó su mejilla, riendo nerviosamente—. Perdí —confesó apenado, encogiéndose de hombros. Tetsu-Tetsu le dio palmaditas en el hombro, como diciéndole que para la próxima sería.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra, la charla entre ambos amigos fue tocando variados temas del interés de ambos, desde los últimos videojuegos que jugaron hasta lo que hicieron el fin de semana, todo ameno pues aparte de tener un quirk parecido sus gustos lo eran de la misma forma. En un momento, Tetsu-Tetsu mencionó una de sus citas con Kendō, con quien no llevaba más que unas semanas saliendo, sin embargo todavía no le pedía ser su novia de manera oficial.

—No lo sé, de cierta forma quiero que sea algo especial. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo... creo.

Y es que, su única experiencia amorosa nunca había sido "oficializada", así que tampoco podía entenderlo tan bien.

Entonces, la conversación con el chico continuó, mas su atención se desvió al ver a Katsuki molesto pasar frente a él, al parecer, irritado con algo que Monoma dijo, pues escuchaba las risas medias locas del chico de la clase B.

—Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —murmuró Kirishima repentinamente, sin dejar de mirar a Bakugō en un principio. Pero apenas el rubio clavó sus pupilas en él, se giró rápidamente hacia el chico a su lado.

—¡Claro hermano! ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Cómo...? —pensó unos momentos, sin saber si realmente era buena idea preguntar algo como eso. En realidad, no perdía nada, así que decidió continuar—. ¿Cómo supiste que Kendō te gustaba?

La pregunta, aunque extraña e inesperada por parte del pelirrojo, más le confundió al de cabello grisáceo su rápido cambio de expresión. Hace unos instantes estaba sonriendo y totalmente relajado, pero en cuestión de segundos se tensó. Aunque la curiosidad le picaba, optó por responderle al pelirrojo.

—Pues... —Tetsu-Tetsu posó su mano en su mentón, pensativo—. Es bastante complicado. Quiero decir, desde el primer día me pareció muy linda, pero eso no es lo mismo que gustar, así como gustar tampoco es lo mismo que amar... Al menos así lo imagino yo —se encogió de hombros y prosiguió—. Supongo que de cierta forma siempre lo supe, o al menos siempre lo sentí. Nunca fue difícil ponerme nervioso cuando estaba con ella o cuando pensaba en ella, de hecho incluso ahora que estamos juntos lo hago. Antes pensaba que estaba confundido, que solo era un cariño que le tenía pues es mi amiga, y aunque habían veces que pensaba en ella de otra forma, me asustaba y alejaba el pensamiento.

Y el que se estaba asustando en esos momentos era el mismísimo Kirishima, pues todo eso le sonaba demasiado familiar y no hacía más que alterarlo. La simple idea de que fuera verdad lo aterraba.

—Pero... —continuó el contrario— hubo un momento donde me di cuenta que no estaba confundido. Fue en el arcade, estábamos jugando unas máquinas cuando ella de la nada me tomó la mano y se la quedó mirando. Yo no entendía nada, estaba tan nervioso que seguramente mi cara estaba rojísima. Entonces, después solo la soltó y me dijo, como si no fuera la gran cosa, que le gustaban mis manos —A Eijirō le causó gracia como Tetsu-Tetsu pareció derretirse con tan solo recordarlo—. Y ahí me llegó todo. Fue tan repentino y fuerte, algo así como... Como... Mmh...

—¿Como balde de agua fría? —inquirió el pelirrojo, alzando una ceja.

—¡No, no! Más bien... —El chico pareció meditar unos momentos antes de iluminarse—. ¡Ya sé! Fue como si un hombre muy grande y musculoso me hubiera agarrado de los hombros, me hubiera gritado en la cara que me gustaba Kendō y luego me hubiera dado un puñetazo en todo el estómago —explicó con demasiada alegría, mientras Kirishima lo miraba incrédulo.

—Vaya... —murmuró imaginando la situación, solo que en su cabeza, a diferencia de la del otro, este hombre grande y musculoso era guapo.

—Bueno, fue algo así. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestionó el más alto ladeando la cabeza.

El pelirrojo se alteró, pues la razón por la que hizo esa pregunta definitivamente no la podía decir, más aún con el lío que en su mente había quedado.

—¡Nada! —dijo Kirishima rápidamente y negando con su cabeza, mas al notar la confusión en el rostro contrario aclaró su garganta para intentar recobrar la compostura—. Nada en particular, pura curiosidad —pensó en una forma rápida de desviar el tema, y cuando la tuvo fingió una risa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Tetsu-Tetsu—. Aunque igual creo era muy obvio, siempre que la mencionabas hablabas de ella como si fuera la chica más genial del mundo.

—¡Y es la chica más genial del mundo! —respondió sonando muy orgulloso, pero no duró mucho pues su rostro se desfiguró, como si hubiera tenido una revelación—. Espera, tú haces lo mismo con Bakugō —tenía que ser una jodida broma—. Uy, ¿acaso te gusta Bakugō? —inquirió el más alto de forma picarona, tocando con su índice la mejilla del pelirrojo de forma insistente.

La cara no se le pudo poner más roja, o al menos así lo sintió. Y con rapidez intentó no ser muy obvio, aunque sus aptitudes de actuación no eran las mejores en casos como ese.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, haciéndose el desentendido apartaba la mano del otro—. ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no me gusta —respondió con algo de dificultad, ya que sus ojos como si tuvieran control propio se voltearon a mirar al chico nuevamente—. Él... es mi amigo, no me puede gustar —murmuró como excusa, aunque buscaba más convencerse a sí mismo con esa frase que al otro chico.

—Oye, que Kendō también era mi amiga —No tenía idea de que mirada le dirigió al chico, pero fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para dejarle claro que eso no le estaba agradando—. Eh, tranquilo, es solo una broma —Alzó sus manos como si se estuviera declarando inocente de algún crimen, pero su vista se desvió al mirar al susodicho—. Aunque hablando en serio, ¿te imaginas a Bakugō con pareja? —cuestionó arrugando su ceño y tomando una pose pensativa—. Porque yo no. Intento imaginarlo haciendo algo romántico y no puedo. ¡Sería muy raro! —aquello, último lo dijo mientras soltaba unas risotadas.

Kirishima siguió mirando al rubio, su expresión algo más desanimada de lo que debería de haber estado. Su mente estaba tan ida que ni se fijaba en las supuestas interpretaciones de Bakugō siendo romántico que Tetsu-Tetsu hacía.

—Je, sí, muy raro... —murmuró, intentando borrar de cabeza la imagen de Katsuki dándole un ramo de rosas.

Definitivamente era raro. Pero más raro era que esa imagen aceleraba su corazón

* * *

Lastimosamente al día siguiente tenían clases, así que el señor Aizawa no cedió ante las súplicas de sus alumnos y de otros que no eran sus alumnos (como por ejemplo, Present Mic) de continuar con la fiesta. Los invitados que no eran de la clase A se tuvieron que despedir para luego irse, siendo el más efusivo Tetsu-Tetsu quien no dudó en abrazar con mucha fuerza a su amigo Kirishima nuevamente.

De ahí, quedaron solo el cumpleañero junto a sus amigos cercanos en la sala común, puesto que debían de limpiar antes de irse a dormir, sobre todo luego del desastre que dejaron al decidir, erróneamente, que lanzarse trozos de pastel era una buena idea. Aunque otros compañeros quisieron quedarse a ayudar, su profesor no los dejó, mencionando que el trato que hizo con los chicos para la fiesta incluía que ellos fueran los que limpiaran.

Aunque, bueno, Kirishima se supone que tampoco debería estar ahí según el trato inicial, pero como él fue prácticamente el que empezó al mancharle de pastel a Bakugō, no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse junto a sus amigos a limpiar. Y, tras advertirles que no se demorasen tanto, Shōta se fue a su propia habitación.

Durante la limpieza no pasó mucho, lo único interesante fue Bakugō invitando a Sero a que lamiera el suelo luego de que el pelinegro se quejara por estar barriendo (y, de hecho, después de esa agradable invitación barrió con más ganas). Kirishima, aunque le dijeron que no hiciera nada ya que él era el cumpleañero, terminó limpiando las paredes y luego las mesas una vez que Ashido recogiera las sobras que en estas quedaron, pues se sentía culpable al verlas manchadas de pastel.

Todo bien limpio quedó, y así, pudieron ir a sus habitaciones. Ashido, al tener que subir por otro ascensor hacia el lado de las chicas, se despidió ahí mismo de sus amigos. Un abrazo, un hasta mañana y se retiraron. Eijirō con la ayuda de Denki, Hanta y Katsuki llevó sus regalos hacia su habitación.

—Bueno —Denki se sacudió las manos—, creo que esos son todos —El chico buscó entre el montón de paquetes y sacó uno en particular, el cual lo dejó sobre todos los demás. Kirishima supuso que era el que el rubio le había comprado a él—. Este tiene que ser el primero que abras, ahora me retiro porque me muero de sueño.

—Mentiroso, bien que te duermes como a las dos de la mañana —contradijo Sero, mirándolo no muy convencido.

—¡Oye! Eso no es cierto —El rubio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero—. Eso es a veces, si fuera así me quedaría dormido en alguna clase todos los días.

—¿Y qué crees que haces? —preguntaron los otros tres al unísono y de forma burlona.

—No es mi culpa que la voz del señor Aizawa dé tanto sueño.

Y, claramente, todos rodaron los ojos ante esto.

—Después porqué te regaña...

Se hubieran quedado más tiempo charlando, eso lo sabían perfectamente, pero no querían tener problemas para ir a clases al día siguiente. Así, los tres chicos se despidieron del pelirrojo y se encaminaron a la salida, sin embargo, algo tomó por sorpresa a Eijirō.

Katsuki no salió de la habitación, si no que se quedó apoyado en el umbral de su puerta y, luego de que no se escucharan más las voces de Sero y Kaminari en el pasillo, el rubio volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda en esta y mirando fijamente a Eijirō desde su posición.

El pobre chico no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar ni qué diablos pensar. Se quedó en blanco, el nerviosismo siendo el mayor culpable de ello, y apenas su mente volvió a funcionar, su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que seguramente en cualquier segundo le vendría una taquicardia. Kirishima nunca había sido de malpensar las cosas, pero no sabía en qué otra cosa pensar cuando estaban solos, en su habitación, de noche y con la puerta cerrada, y Bakugō lo miraba de esa forma.

Bueno, no lo miraba en ninguna forma en especial, era con su seriedad de siempre, pero había algo en esos ojos que siempre se le hacía provocativo.

Ok, debía calmarse.

—Toma —Katsuki interrumpió el silencio y el mini colapso mental del pelirrojo con esa simple palabra, y al no estar lo suficientemente alerta no logró atrapar en el aire aquello que le había lanzado.

Avergonzado, se agachó a recoger lo que sea que el rubio le había tirado, y quedó sorpendido al ver de lo que se trataba: un collar.

Con cuidado, lo tomó, y lentamente se puso de pie, sin despegar la vista del dije plateado que estaba en la cadena de aquel mismo color. Era un dragón alargado, sus alas desplegadas de una extraña forma ya que el dragón estaba de lado.

Se extrañó, claro que lo hizo, pues era un regalo muy particular y hasta inesperado por parte del rubio. Por esa misma razón, lo miró con notable confusión, y a lo mejor su cara era demasiado divertida porque los labios de Bakugō se curvaron ligeramente, como si estuviera reprimiendo la risa.

—No sabía qué regalarte —comenzó, encogiendo sus hombros—, así que cuando fuimos al centro comercial aproveché de ver algunas tiendas. Vi ese collar y recordé que te gustan mucho los dragones. Y como tú me regalaste una pulsera... yo te regalo un collar —explicó con bastante simpleza el chico y sin moverse de su lugar, como si aquel gesto no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar el collar, y recordó cuando en el centro comercial Bakugō solo le dijo que había ido a comprar unas bebidas. Ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido que además del té helado que le dio, le compró su regalo de cumpleaños. Es decir, tampoco esperaba que no le regalara nada, pero no se imaginaba que sería algo como eso... Un collar. Y, ¿cuántas veces había mencionado su gusto por los dragones? ¿Una vez? Y aún así se acordó.

Vaya, quién diría que Katsuki era un detallista. Y por alguna razón, eso solo lograba acelerar su corazón.

—Está muy bonito —murmuró aún algo ido, la sonrisa que se traía era tan grande y radiante que en cualquier segundo Bakugō se quedaría ciego.

—Póntelo —dijo Katsuki.

El pelirrojo obedeció de inmediato y llevó sus manos a la parte trasera del cuello para intentar abrochar el collar, mas no podía, la torpeza de sus temblorosas manos a causa del nerviosismo impidiéndole lograrlo. El rubio, al verlo complicarse tanto, dejó su posición para caminar hacia el chico, indicándole que se diera media vuelta. Kirishima, aún más nervioso al tener al rubio tan cerca, se volteó de inmediato, y así de paso evitaba que viera lo rojo que se puso.

Eijirō quería dejar de pensar en cada detalle de Bakugō, pero no podía. Le era imposible no fijarse en la tibia respiración del otro chocando con su nuca, y el roce de sus suaves y masculinas manos contra esta misma. Y, por un segundo, se imaginó esas mismas manos abrazándolo, acariciándolo tiernamente y tocándolo no tan tiernamente.

Mierda, eso no era bueno.

—Ya está —Lo oyó decir, y disimuladamente tomó una bocanada de aire y la exhaló, intentando relajarse, y ahí se volteó, quedando frente a frente con el chico.

Era increíble como una simple mirada lograba hacerlo sentir tan pequeño, incluso si hablando de contextura física él era relativamente más grande, pues aunque sus estaturas fueran las mismas su cuerpo era más grueso que el del rubio. Sin embargo sabía a qué se debía esa sensación, sabía que ese era el poder de los ojos de Katsuki, tan fieros e intimidantes como siempre que lograban provocarle escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

No, eso no era para nada bueno.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? —La pregunta resonó en su cabeza, pero tardó en procesarla, y más tardó en ordenar las palabras necesarias para responder—. Porque si no te gusta me lo devuelves para pedir reembolso y te jodes-

—¡No! Eso no hará falta —interrumpió Eijirō, sonriendo algo forzadamente. Sin embargo, al momento de mirar el collar colgando en su pecho, su semblante se relajó—. Sí me gusta —respondió sin levantar la vista.

—Tsk, sabía que te gustaría —dijo con altanería el rubio, sacando una risa al pelirrojo—. Ahora ya duérmete, que si mañana no te levantas a la hora me voy solo —anunció dándole un suave golpe en el hombro al contrario, quien de su lugar no se movió.

—Okay, okay —respondió Eijirō sonando cansado, viendo como Katsuki iba hacia la puerta, y aunque antes no lo había querido admitir, sabía muy bien porqué sentía ese vacío al verlo irse. Sabía muy bien porqué en realidad quería que se quedara. Sabía muy bien porque, cuando lo vio voltearse hacia él, esperó que le dijera algo que los amigos no se decían.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pelos de mierda —escuchó su rasposa voz decir antes de cerrar la puerta, aunque en su cabeza esos labios dijeron otra cosa muy ajena a la realidad.

Su corazón no daba más, su cabeza no daba más. Bakugō ya no estaba, ya se había ido, pero él se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Su mirada, fija en la nada, y su mente un total caos de todo.

Y, recordando la charla con Tetsu-Tetsu, pudo sentir perfectamente al gran y musculoso hombre darle el puñetazo que tanto necesitaba para darse cuenta de lo que tanto tiempo llevaba negándose.

—Sí me gusta —repitió, en un susurro, lo que le dijo al chico sobre el collar. Sin embargo, ya no estaba hablando de aquél objeto.

Tardó en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, sus manos cubrieron su boca, como si lo que acababa de decir no tenía que haber salido de sus labios.

No, no, no, no podía ser verdad.

Soltó un quejido, una especie de lloriqueo, y se tiró a su cama para clavar su enrojecido rostro contra la almohada. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que escuchaba claramente el acelerado ritmo en sus oídos, como el tambor que Katsuki solía tocar fuertemente algunas tardes.

—Me gusta demasiado —habló contra la almohada, como si decírselo a esta le hiciera sentir mejor.

De todas las personas del mundo, de Japón, de Musutafu, de la UA, de su curso, ¿tenía que ser él? ¿Su mejor amigo?

Porque, mierda, ya no podía seguir engañando a su corazón. Bakugō le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que cuando lo tuvo frente a él lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en besarlo, le gustaba tanto que cuando se giró deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera que también le gustaba. Le gustaba tanto que no podía hacer nada para detener ese sentimiento que tanto intentó convencerse de que no era real, que solo estaba confundido.

Bakugō Katsuki, su mejor amigo, le gustaba demasiado. Y eso no estaba bien.


	12. capítulo 11

Apenas abrió sus ojos, sintió que algo no andaba bien.

No le tomó mucho saber que el techo que miraba no era el de su habitación, definitivamente no lo era, y menos lo eran las paredes, pues reconocía fácilmente que estas más bien eran las de la habitación de Bakugō, cosa que llevaba a la siguiente y más preocupante incógnita: ¿qué diablos hacía allí? Según él y su memoria, debía de estar no en esa si no que en su propia cama, en la cual se había quedado dormido luego de haber tenido una discusión mental consigo mismo intentando buscarle algún "pero" a sus sentimientos, aunque cabía destacar que no logró hallar ninguno.

No entendía cómo, por qué ni cuándo terminó allí, es decir, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue que se quedó dormido. A la mente se le vinieron las peores explicaciones, las cuales hicieron que se sintiera avergonzado y temeroso. ¿Qué tal si había ido a la habitación del rubio como sonámbulo? ¿Y si le había dicho alguna estupidez al estar medio dormido?

Mierda, eso no era bueno.

Se sentó en la cama y así pudo observar mejor el lugar. Efectivamente estaba en la habitación de Bakugō, sin embargo no había rastro de él. Había algo raro en el ambiente, por lo que al no verlo esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar se acrecentó. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, decidió no darle más vueltas al tema. Quizá y podía sacar provecho a la ausencia del mayor; si se iba antes de que Bakugō volviera se ahorraría la vergüenza de afrontar cualquiera fuera la razón por la que estaba allí. Así que intentó levantarse cautelosamente de la cama del rubio, pero no bien sus pies quedaron colgando una fuerte mano lo detuvo de forma repentina, sosteniéndolo del hombro por detrás. Se asustó y rápidamente giró a ver quién lo había detenido pues él no había visto a nadie segundos atrás cuando revisó sus alrededores. Y, para sorpresa suya, la mano que lo agarró fue nada más ni nada menos que la de Katsuki, sin embargo el verlo acostado de lado donde él mismo estaba segundos atrás lo descolocó por completo.

¿De dónde mierda había salido?

Intentó hablar, intentó preguntar para aclarar sus dudas pues se sentía muy fuera de lugar, sin embargo la voz no le salió, no podía decir nada, y eso lo aterró. Volvió a tratar, pero nuevamente no lograba emitir sonido alguno. Siguió intentando una y otra vez, y estaba tan ensimismado en tratar de hablar que no se percató del momento en que Bakugō, aún sosteniéndolo a él del hombro, levantó su cuerpo lo suficiente para tomarlo bruscamente de la mandíbula y girarle el rostro para plantar sus labios sobre los de él de forma feroz y hambrienta, tomando desprevenido al chico y dejándolo atónito por un acto tan repentino y súbito como ese. ¿Bakugō lo estaba besando? ¿El chico que recientemente descubrió que lo tenía loco lo estaba… besando?

¿Acaso era real lo que pasaba?

No supo si el estar preguntándose eso último lo desconcentró o qué, pues no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus posiciones habían cambiado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya no estaba sentado en la cama y tomado de un hombro por Katsuki; su espalda estaba apoyada en el colchón, contra el cual estaba siendo presionado pues el rubio estaba sobre él y seguía besándolo incluso más intensamente que antes, sosteniendo su propio peso en sus manos apoyadas en la cama. Las manos de Eijirō, mientras tanto, apretaban la tela de la playera negra del rubio, playera que pareció esfumarse por arte de magia pues sus manos en cuestión de segundos se encontraban acariciando la desnuda espalda y los abdominales del contrario, incluso si no recordaba haberle quitado la camisa al chico o que él mismo lo hubiera hecho. Pero no le podía importar menos, se sentía increíble la firmeza de su varonil y esbelto cuerpo contra las palmas de sus manos. En todo ese tiempo, que se le estaba haciendo eterno, no habían dejado de besarse hasta ese momento en el que Katsuki separó sus labios muy a pesar del pelirrojo, pesar que no le duró nada ya que con la misma rudeza de antes esos labios atacaron su cuello. Lamió y mordisqueó la bronceada piel de Kirishima, desde su pecho hasta su mentón, cosa que hizo al pobre y excitado muchacho suspirar pesadamente, y los ojos de Katsuki, los que no habían mirado a Eijirō directamente en todo ese tiempo, lo hicieron, y rojos como la sangre le erizaron la piel con esa mirada tan hambrienta y fiera.

El mayor volvió a recorrer con sus labios el cuello ajeno, haciéndolo gemir temblorosamente mientras su cabeza se hacía atrás de forma involuntaria, como si lo invitara a ir más allá. Se percató de cómo una de las manos del chico se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama, y aunque no entendió bien porque al principio, lo hizo cuando sintió la otra mano allí abajo, jugando con el botón de su pantalón, todo mientras la boca de este subía hacia su oreja. Era obvio que allí abajo tenía un problema, y eso no hacía más que aumentar debido a la excitante sensación del caliente aliento del otro chocando contra su oreja.

Esperaba alguna palabra excitante, provocadora, algo que lo hiciera derretirse por completo ante el incandescente calor que Katsuki le provocaba. Pero, contrario a cualquier pronóstico, lo que sus oídos escucharon fue una palabra que le cayó como balde de agua fría.

«Despierta».

¿Qué?

No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar o decir algo cuando fue traído a la realidad ante la sensación de frío. Mucho, mucho frío.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, y sus sentidos no se demoraron mucho en despertar pues no le tomó más de una exagerada inspiración el sentir su rostro, cabello y parte de su torso empapado de agua helada. No, helada no, heladísima.

Pudo percibir de soslayo una figura a su lado, y cuando giró se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

Era, literalmente, el hombre de sus sueños. Parado como si nada, con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón luego de haber dejado la huella del delito (el vaso ya vacío) en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos se desviaron solitos a esa parte descubierta del pecho de Katsuki, y era en momentos así que odiaba que el rubio no se abrochara los primeros cuatro botones de la camisa del uniforme ni usara corbata. Eso solo provocó que cierto amigo allí abajo se emocionara aún más, y con esa sensación fue que cayó en cuenta de la situación.

Había tenido un sueño erótico con el chico frente a él. Con su mejor amigo. Y tenía una erección por culpa de eso.

—Mierda, Bakugō, ¿no puedes ser un poco más delicado para despertar a la gente? —dijo intentando no sonar más nervioso que nunca, aunque su furioso sonrojo y el que, de la forma menos disimulada posible, cubriera su entrepierna con una almohada lo delataba.

—Te estuve intentando despertar un buen rato, pero duermes como piedra… irónicamente. Así que si no es por las buenas tenía que ser por las malas —explicó como si nada el rubio—. Ahora levántate y vístete que estamos cortos de tiempo.

El muchacho tragó saliva y negó con su cabeza, sin moverse un centímetro de su posición. Murmuró un «no puedo» en un hilo de voz, cosa que extrañó al mayor quien lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado. Sin embargo, no le tomó mucho a Bakugō el entender lo que ocurría, pues no había otra razón para taparse la entrepierna que… pues, eso. Y es que ambos eran adolescentes, a esa edad eso era más que normal. Bakugō también había tenido esas visitas indeseadas mañaneras, aunque su solución era nada más que una ducha fría.

Pero el que fuera normal a su edad no quitaba lo incómodo de la situación.

—Ah. —Fue lo único que dijo Katsuki, sus mejillas inevitablemente tomando un intenso tono rojizo, aunque él intentase mantenerse serio. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, y seguido el rubio aclaró su garganta y desvió la mirada—. Te… Eh, te espero abajo, entonces —murmuró sin establecer contacto visual, y Kirishima solo pudo asentir antes de que el rubio dejara la habitación.

Si la tierra lo tragara le haría un gran favor.

¿Lo peor? No había sido la única erección que tuvo en la semana a causa de Bakugō. Bueno, sí fue la única que el rubio supo que pasó, pero al parecer esa semana las hormonas le estaban jugando la contra al pobre muchacho y en vez de, bueno, emocionarse de forma moderada se emocionaba más de la cuenta. Y es que ya no podía tener al chico cerca sin acordarse de ese maldito sueño, le era imposible. Su perfume, su piel, sus mirada…, todo le recordaba a esa erótica ensoñación y a la forma en que su mente jugó con él.

La más destacable, la única que no ocurrió a causa de un sueño sino por un hecho, fue la ocurrida el día miércoles, seis días después de que Bakugō lo encontrase en la incómoda situación de una erección mañanera. Estaban en los vestidores luego de haberse duchado tras la clase de educación física, y claramente con lo poco maduros que eran él y su grupo de amigos se molestaban tirándose cosas y golpeándose con las toallas. Él logró escaparse mientras Kaminari y Sero seguían haciendo enojar a Bakugō, y aprovechó de terminar de vestirse pues solo tenía puesto la parte inferior del uniforme. Al abrir el casillero, antes de sacar la camisa tomó su desodorante pues porque sin eso seguramente sus axilas apestarían. Sin embargo y desafortunadamente se le resbaló, cayendo en el piso a su derecha. Al momento de agacharse no se percató que el rubio iba camino a su propio casillero, que estaba al lado del suyo. Así que, por esos azares del destino, Eijirō se agachó sin darse cuenta que el otro chico estaba caminando en esa dirección, y Katsuki no se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo estaba agachado pues estaba muy ocupado mandando a la mierda y a otros lugares innombrables a Denki y Hanta.

Sucedieron dos cosas. La primera, y la más obvia, fue que Bakugō terminó tropezando con Kirishima y ambos cayeron a causa de esto, quedando en una posición no muy decente, pues Bakugō estaba literalmente encima de Kirishima. La segunda, y la que seguramente solo fue notada por Kirishima, fue que… Bueno, eran de la misma estatura, y Kirishima agachándose hacía que su trasero quedase a la misma altura que la entrepierna del otro. Y, sí, fue por un segundo pues no le tomó mucho el perder el equilibrio, pero Bakugō cuando tropezó con él había rozado su trasero con su entrepierna.

Mente sana, mente inocente, mente pura y sobre todo mente no homosexual.

Para nadie significó mucho más que un motivo para carcajearse de forma escandalosa y burlarse un poco, haciendo a Bakugō molestarse, y no sólo insultando a los demás, sino a él también por andar de distraído y agacharse en medio del camino. ¿Eijirō? Estaba muy ocupado intentando ocultar el bulto en sus pantalones (que agradecía que no fueran ajustados), así que muchas ganas de hacerle frente a Katsuki no habían. Claro que al principio lo intentó calmar, diciéndole que él solo se agachó para recoger el desodorante, pero eso solo generó el cuestionamiento de cómo se le resbalaba un desodorante. Pero, aunque lo estuviera insultando y todo, y las escandalosas risas de todos los demás que seguían en el vestidor sonaran de fondo, Kirishima estaba más concentrado en los labios que se movían más que en las palabras que de estos salían.

Y así había llegado el día viernes, a pesar de que los días se le hicieron extremadamente largos, ello debido a lo tortuoso que se le hacía el tener que siempre ver a Bakugō. Ya era más de una semana la que había pasado desde su cumpleaños como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se tratase, y en esa más de una semana aparte de tener un desastre gracias a sus descontroladas hormonas, llegó a una conclusión: admitirse a sí mismo que Bakugō le gustaba fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Maldecía al idiota de Tetsutetsu, y se maldecía a sí mismo porque él solito fue el que le agarró gusto al chico.

Se pasó la mano por su cabello, suspirando mientras intentaba comprender lo que el enunciado decía. Odiaba las matemáticas, odiaba demasiado las matemáticas, y más las odiaba cuando no se lograba concentrar. Mientras en su cabeza lo único que estuviera fuera la repetición del sueño de la mañana, esta no daría para resolver ecuaciones de la recta.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dio leves golpecitos en su sonrojada cara. ¡No podía estar así de distraído por un _crush_, maldita sea! Tenía que dejar de pensar en él y concentrarse no solo en su tarea sino en todo lo demás. Bakugō tenía que salir de su puta cabeza, porque si no lo hacía terminaría volviéndose loco.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y relajó sus hombros, los cuales llevaban un buen rato tensos debido a todas las cosas que por su cabeza pasaban, quizá era mejor dejar de obligarse a trabajar y tomar un pequeño descanso. Así que dejó el lápiz que estaba en su diestra a un lado y se dispuso a buscar su cuaderno para revisar la materia de aquellos ejercicios, pues seguramente con una pequeña repasada estaría listo para resolver todas esas cosas que hasta ese día le seguían pareciendo innecesarias para su profesión de héroe, pero si para graduarse de UA lo necesitaba, pues tocaba asumir.

Abrió la libreta y con toda la confianza del mundo comenzó a pasar las hojas, esperando a llegar a la fecha de ese día para revisar lo anotado. Sin embargo, como si la mala fortuna del chico ya no fuera ridículamente exagerada, al llegar a donde supuestamente estarían los apuntes de ese día se encontró con una hoja prácticamente vacía, a excepción del título en lápiz rojo; "ecuaciones de la recta", y la expresión algebraica de esto. Pero de ahí, nada más, vacío, solo habían garabatos, un intento de dibujo de Katsuki con corazones a su alrededor y... ¿Era eso baba? Ew, debía dejar de babear al dormir.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, y soltó una maldición al aire mientras cerraba el cuaderno de mala gana. Estaba comenzando a creer que de verdad el universo lo odiaba y estaba atentando en su contra a propósito cada vez que podía. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Aquí le podemos dar un inconveniente más a Kirishima! Hagámoslo, hagamos sufrir más al pobre chico. Sí, estaba seguro que eso era lo que el universo decía antes de hacerle pasar por percances como ese.

Aunque sabía que podía ir a pedirle a cualquier otro de sus compañeros (de los que sabía que tomaban nota, no como Mina, por no decir más nombres), eso sería una estúpida forma de desperdiciar la oportunidad de poder ir a ver a Katsuki. Y es que, a pesar de que seguía lamentándose porque de todos los hombres del mundo le gustaba su mejor amigo, le seguía, pues, gustando. Y, mierda, ¡odiaba eso! Odiaba siempre estar pendiente de él de forma inconsciente; buscarlo con la mirada sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía y de cierta manera esperar que él también lo estuviera mirando y, si no lo estaba haciendo, intentaba de forma muy disimulada captar su atención. Sí, definitivamente su atracción por Katsuki lo terminaría de volver loco.

Así que se puso de pie y decidió dirigirse a la habitación de al lado. El plan solo era pedirle las notas y ya, de ahí se iría, y podría dormir tranquilo luego de ver la guapísima cara del rubio. Era un buen plan, infalible, de hecho era tan simple que denominarlo "plan" era estúpido. Nada iba a pasar.

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta del mayor, golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos la superficie de madera, procurando no ser tan fuerte pues era algo tarde como para que Bakugō estuviese despierto. Esperó unos segundos, mas no recibió respuesta. No sería la primera vez que algo así sucedía, pues el rubio acostumbraba a dormir más temprano que él, o estaba con los audífonos puestos escuchando música. Así que volvió a golpear, un tanto más fuerte, pero otra vez no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Dudó un poco al momento de tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero de verdad necesitaba esos apuntes, así que con cuidado fue abriéndola lentamente, atento de lo que estuviera pasando en el interior de la habitación. Mientras la puerta se abría, se iba revelando la figura del rubio y a su vez la razón de porqué no escuchó los golpes a su puerta.

Bakugō estaba con los audífonos puestos, pero no eran los que usaba para escuchar música, sino los que aislaban el sonido exterior ya que estaban conectados a la batería eléctrica. Sí, Bakugō estaba practicando la batería, y la razón de que esta fuera eléctrica y no una normal era bastante simple, pues hubo un tiempo en que tuvo una normal en su habitación, pero... dígamos que se descontrolaba un poco al practicar, pasándosele la mano con la fuerza y el volumen. Si Kirishima contara la cantidad de baquetas que había roto Katsuki desde que se trajo la batería de la casa de sus padres a la residencia, no le alcanzarían los dedos de las manos ni de los pies juntos.

Se quedó mirando al chico desde la puerta, pero este parecía estar muy ensimismado en lo que sea que estuviera practicando y no notó su presencia hasta unos segundos después, los que Eijirō aprovechó para apreciar al rubio y el movimiento de sus fuertes brazos, su cabello levemente húmedo por el sudor. Decir que se veía malditamente sexy tocando la batería era poco.

Bakugō una vez notó la presencia del chico detuvo su práctica y miró al pelirrojo con extrañeza mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —preguntó con su característica manera de hablar tan golpeada, su voz agitada tras el esfuerzo de tocar quién sabe cuántas horas la batería.

—Ehm..., pues... Lo que pasa es que, uh, puede que no haya anotado lo de matemáticas hoy y no puedo hacer los ejercicios porque como no tomé-

—Kirishima —Katsuki interrumpió al manojo de nervios que era Eijirō, mirándolo de forma severa—. Ve al punto.

—¿El punto? Ah, sí, el punto... —El pelirrojo desvió su mirada mientras reía de forma nerviosa y rascaba su sonrosada mejilla—. ¿Tomaste apuntes en matemáticas? —preguntó tímidamente, sus afilados dientes mostrándose en una sonrisa avergonzada.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, y tras una pequeña mirada recriminadora al pelirrojo y una sonrisita inocente de vuelta, señaló a lo que Kirishima creía era su mochila, como diciéndole que ahí encontraría lo que buscaba.

—Gracias —murmuró Eijirō, pero Katsuki ya no lo estaba escuchando pues ya se había puesto nuevamente los audífonos para seguir practicando.

El pelirrojo buscó en la mochila el cuaderno que sabía era el que usaba su amigo para matemáticas, aunque se distrajo un poco al percatarse del aroma de Bakugō impregnado levemente en la mochila. Sin embargo, buscó y rebuscó una y mil veces, sacando todos los cuadernos, y ahí no encontraba el cuaderno. Mordió su labio, preguntándose si estaba buscando mal o algo, pero por más que revisaba una y otra vez no hallaba nada. Inglés, japonés, lecciones de héroe, arte, ¡pero no había rastro de matemáticas!

—¿Qué tanto te demoras?

Le tomó por sorpresa oír la voz del chico, sintiéndose avergonzado pues seguramente estaba molestando a Katsuki en medio de su práctica. Sabía que odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba haciendo algo, por eso mismo se encogió de hombros y se giró al contrario nervioso.

—Es que no encuentro el cuaderno —respondió soltando una risita nerviosa y rascando su nuca.

El rubio soltó un gruñido y bruscamente dejó a un lado las baquetas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y mientras soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo caminaba dando fuertes pisadas hacia Kirishima.

—¡¿Cómo mierda no vas a encontrar el puto cuaderno si estoy seguro que-?!

Las maldiciones del chico se vieron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando, en cuestión de segundos y por un mínimo descuido, su pie topó levemente con algo que estorbaba en el suelo, mas ese leve toque fue suficiente para que el chico tropezara. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ni Kirishima para evitar que Bakugō se cayera ni él para evitar caer encima de Eijirō, haciendo que ambos terminaran contra el suelo. Lo único que los reflejos del rubio le permitieron hacer fue que sus manos frenaran su caída, pues lograron apoyarse en el suelo a tiempo, sosteniendo su peso con estas.

Fue todo tan rápido que ninguno asimiló bien la situación, no hasta que ambos miraron los ojos del otro y notaron que estaban muy cerca, no solo su rostro sino que su cuerpo entero. La posición era una completa burla a su situación actual. Él, espalda contra el suelo, y las manos de Katsuki apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza mientras su cuerpo prácticamente rozaba el suyo. Notaba cómo el pecho de Bakugō subía y bajaba, cómo la posición de sus brazos hacía que sus músculos se marcaran más de lo normal y lo rojo que su rostro y pecho estaban, pues la camisa sin mangas que estaba usando no dejaba mucho sin ver. Pero había algo peor, y era la intensidad del perfume de Bakugō; esa dulce esencia masculina torturándolo cruelmente con lo rápido que impregnaba sus fosas nasales y lo llevaba a desear enterrar su cara en el cuello del otro para embriagarse. Pero no, nada de eso haría, pues estaba demasiado ocupado intentando despegar sus ojos de los ajenos, su cara estaba tan roja como su propio cabello.

Eijirō, aunque se demoró, logró hacer funcionar su cerebro, y una vez pudo sacarlo del shock inicial y procesar la situación, se dio cuenta de que esa misma posición estaba registrada en su cerebro como una imagen borrosa de lo poco que recordaba de sus sueño, pero estaba ahí, y podía rememorar lo que acontecía luego de esa posición inicial. Ya no estaba considerando si era verdad o no su teoría respecto a cuánto lo odiaba el universo, más bien estaba confirmándola y reafirmándola.

¿Y Bakugō? Él estaba igual de rojo que él, y aunque a Kirishima se le hizo eterno ese momento, no fueron más que unos cuantos segundos hasta que el rubio reaccionó, poniéndose abruptamente de pie, logrando así que el pelirrojo también volviera en sí.

Katsuki rápidamente buscó en un estante junto a su escritorio y de ahí sacó el dichoso cuaderno, el que el idiota de Kirishima estaba buscando en la mochila. No dijo nada más que un "devuélvelo después" mientras le golpeaba el pecho con la libreta, sin mirarlo, y así mismo volvió a su pequeño taburete, se puso los audífonos y continuó con la práctica.

El pobre Kirishima estaba abrumado. En cuestión de segundos pudo tenerlo tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, ya que, aunque estuvo a no más de unos milímetros de él, sabía que no podía besarlo ni abrazarlo como su cabeza le pidió a gritos que hiciera. No podía, no podía, no podía. Él estaba más que seguro de cómo se sentía con Bakugō, pero por reacciones así sabía que para el rubio no era nada más que su amigo. ¡Y eso estaba bien! Lo que no estaba bien era lo que en su propia cabeza sucedía, ese caos de sensaciones que lo atormentaban. Quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritar. Quería abrazar a Bakugō, quería besar a Bakugō, quería sentir a Bakugō y hacer su sueño, literalmente, realidad. Pero sabía que era imposible, que aunque el chico estuviese a pasos de él físicamente, sentimentalmente estaba a años luz; tan inalcanzable como el Sol.

Porque Bakugō no era más que eso, una inalcanzable y lejana ensoñación, y debía mantenerlo así, debía quedarse en esa zona segura y mirar de lejos lo que tanto anhelaba, pues era la única forma de nunca perderlo. Mierda, era tan imposible que no sabría qué decir o hacer si ese sueño estuviera al alcance de su mano.

—Gracias —murmuró incluso a sabiendas de que Bakugō no lo escucharía.

Se puso de pie y, sin mirar atrás, salió de la habitación, llevándose el cuaderno consigo aunque este ya no fuera necesario. Los ejercicios de ecuación de la recta habían pasado a segundo plano, pues en ese momento era más importante obligarse a no llorar por algo así que la tarea. Es decir, ¡por Dios! Ya debía de haber tenido asumido que lo de él y Bakugō no era posible, no había forma en que sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos.

Ugh, ojalá existiera un botón que apagase el maldito cerebro que tanto lo hacía torturarse a sí mismo.

Bakugō, Bakugō, Bakugō. Katsuki. Su cabeza repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, sin parar. Imágenes del chico, recuerdos, y su corazón solo se aceleraba más y más, mientras los ojos le ardían al igual que su pecho. No, mierda, no iba a llorar, no por Bakugō. Es más, ya no solo quería llorar, quería desahogarse. Quería gritar, y es que, ¿por qué mierda era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no podía controlar a su maldito cerebro y el explicarle que Bakugō no le podía gustar? Estaba molesto y triste, y esa mezcla no era buena, al menos no en él.

Necesitaba consejos y había solo una persona que le escucharía y se los daría. No, claro que no era buena idea contárselo a ella pues la última vez que le contó algo que debía haberse guardado toda la clase se terminó enterando, pero era eso o seguir recurriendo al inútil del buscador Google para leer foros aconsejando "cómo superar tu enamoramiento por tu mejor amigo", y hasta el momento todo lo que había leído era o muy inútil o involucraba confesar sus sentimientos, y claramente eso no era una opción.

Pero obvio, Kirishima no era impulsivo, él pensaba las cosas con calma y no actuaba de forma estrepitosa. Él siempre que debía tratar un tema importante y sensible lo hacía de la manera más sutil posible.

Aunque, bueno, habían excepciones.

—Mina, te juro que no doy más. —Y antes de siquiera analizarlo bien ya se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga, entrando como si de su casa se tratara y cerrando la puerta tras de él—. Te juro que estoy al borde del colapso y en cualquier minuto voy a tener la peor crisis de mi vida porque esto va a consumirme y seguramente me ponga a llorar en el momento menos indicado si alguien llega a decir algo que no debía haber dicho.

Ashido se asustó ante la abrupta interrupción del pelirrojo, pues el chico había entrado sin tocar la puerta y apenas lo hizo comenzó a hablarle a la chica como si ella tuviera idea de lo que decía. Sin embargo, la cara con la que ella miraba al más alto luego de bajar la revista que estaba leyendo dejaba claro que no, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía.

—Okay, eh… sabía que las matemáticas te complicaban pero no creía que una tarea te pusiera así. Además, ¿no podías haber avisado que venías o al menos tocar la puerta? —cuestionó Ashido mientras señalaba su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por una mascarilla.

—¡Esto no se trata de matemáticas, ojalá fuera por las matemáticas, pero esto es peor que las matemáticas! —Ok, eso sí la sorprendió. Algo peor que las matemáticas indicaba que era algo muy feo, y los ojos llorosos del pelirrojo ayudaban a tener esa impresión. Ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué le habría pasado a Kirishima?—. ¡Las matemáticas aunque te cuesten las puedes terminar comprendiendo y resolviendo al final!

Mina arrugó el ceño, confundida—. ¿De qué...?

—¡Esto es algo que no se puede ni comprender ni resolver porque ni el puto cerebro se puede entender a sí mismo! —Okay, Kirishima estaba demasiado alterado, y eso estaba asustando a la chica.

—A ver, cálmate-

—¡Y es que a mí me encantaría saber qué diablos estaba pensando mi cerebro cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de decir "Oh, ¿sabes qué? Él te va a gustar. Aunque existan muchísimas personas más en todo el mundo él es el que te va a gustar y nadie más, el hombre al que menos te tenías que sentir atraído"!

—¡Kirishima, ¿podrías-?!

—¡Porque que te guste tu mejor amigo es lo peor que te puede pasar! ¡Y aunque las matemáticas sean difíciles, al menos tienen solución, no como esta mierda que no tiene otra solución más que confesar tus sentimientos y ser obviamente rechazado, o llorar en tu cuarto escuchando la música más triste que podrías haber encontrado porque no puedes aguantar más el saber que cada vez que lo veas te vas a tener que tragar las ganas de decirle cuánto lo quieres tener a tu lado incluso sabiendo que él jamás te querrá de esa forma!

Y ahí fue cuando Mina comprendió porqué estaba tan alterado. No era necesario preguntarle nada después de eso, pues entendió perfectamente todo: a Eijirō le gustaba Katsuki. Y, quizá, no solo le gustaba, si no que mucho más.

Esperó unos segundos a ver si el chico tenía algo más que sacar de su pecho, pero al parecer ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir, porque solo se quedó ahí parado con la respiración agitada y los puños apretados. Era obvio que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendida que no lograba pensar en las palabras correctas, pues sabía que si decía algo fuera de lugar haría estallar al chico, y a veces era mejor actuar en silencio que arriesgarse a decir algo indebido. Así que solo se movió, sentándose en su cama y le indicó a su amigo que se sentara a su lado, cosa que él hizo. Le acarició la espalda mientras él dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia delante y tapaba su rostro. Por lo rojo que estaba y sus sollozos, supo que cedió ante el llanto. Lo dejó llorar cuanto fuera necesario, pues sabía que aunque llorar no resolviera los problemas en lo absoluto, le quitaría un gran peso de encima.

Minutos después pareció calmarse un poco y cambió su posición para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ashido.

—No sé qué hacer. —El chico suspiró temblorosamente y pasó sus manos por sus ojos, secando las lágrimas que aún se escapaban—. Lo quiero demasiado, y sabiendo cómo es el contarle lo que me pasa arruinaría la amistad que tenemos.

—Si supiera decirte qué podrías hacer, lo haría, pero… —Hizo una mueca, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación fuera complicado—. Es Bakugō de quien estamos hablando, la persona más impredecible y cerrada del instituto. Saber qué pasa por su cabeza está bien complicado.

Kirishima soltó un bufido, desanimado—. Pues no hay que ser un genio para saber que yo jamás le llegaré a gustar de esa forma.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —cuestionó Ashido, arrugando su ceño.

—Es obvio, Mina. —El pelirrojo se separó y la miró a los ojos—. Él ya lo dijo, no le interesa esto del amor. Además, dudo que le gusten los hombres.

—Una cosa es lo que él dice, otra es lo que él sienta, ambos sabemos bien eso —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y para tu información, en ningún momento ha demostrado que le gusten las mujeres —dijo intentando buscar algo positivo.

—Y tampoco ha demostrado que le gusten los hombres —contestó él, desganado y dejándose caer en la cama por completo.

—Bueno, aún así —Mina también se recostó y ambos quedaron mirando el techo—, no tienes forma de asegurar que no le puedes gustar.

—Pero él ha dicho y demostrado que no le interesa, y no quiero agobiarlo con cosas que no le importan. —Eijirō entrelazó sus manos sobre su abdomen y soltó un suspiro—. Si su único objetivo es ser el mejor héroe, no puedo yo llegar y ser un estorbo para él. Porque eso para él es el amor, un estorbo.

—Eso es para **él** el amor. ¿Pero sabes qué es para todos el amor? Impredecible. Jamás sabes cuándo va a llegar, no lo puedes controlar, y tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Pero entiendo que es difícil, entiendo que esto es algo que te está agobiando… pero está en tus manos saber qué debes hacer al respecto. Debes darte un tiempo para aclarar las cosas en tu cabeza, y dependiendo de eso tendrás que tomar una decisión. Si necesitas distraerte aquí estaré yo para ti. Además, tú tranquilo, que esto es solo al principio, incluso puede que sea una confusión o algo temporal, así que intenta mantener la calma y no apresures nada.

Kirishima mordió el interior de su labio, pensativo. Quizá Ashido estaba en lo correcto, se estaba apresurando mucho y no se había dado el tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría. Eso sí, dudaba que fuera una confusión, ya tenía claro que no lo era, ¡pero a lo mejor sí era algo temporal! Y quizá en unas semanas más estará tranquilo y dejaría de pensar en Bakugō de esa forma… O quizá no, y se estaba armando falsas esperanzas para no afrontar la realidad de su amorío imposible. Porque, aunque no supiera si existía una posibilidad, aunque fuera la más pequeña, le aterrorizaba el pensar en el rechazo. Le aterrorizaba imaginar el que Katsuki lo mandara a la mierda y nunca más le volviera a hablar.

—Es como yo con Sero —Afortunadamente Ashido volvió a captar su atención, y esa tortura mental se vio interrumpida—. Al principio me asusté y pensé que mis sentimientos por él me terminarían consumiendo y que arruinaría nuestra amistad, pero después de un tiempo me calmé y me terminé acostumbrando.

—Pero tú eres una chica y él un chico, es más fácil —murmuró él como si fuera algo obvio.

—Tampoco así, Eijirō. De hecho, la única razón por la que no se lo he dicho es porque si él no se siente igual podría llegar a arruinar al _squad_ —El pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo, pues él había llegado a pensar eso mismo en su caso—. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico ya se lo hubiera dicho sin importarme si también le gusto o no, pero la cosa es que no quiero afectar al grupo. ¿Entiendes?

El muchacho asintió a la vez que hacía un sonido afirmativo—. Y con Bakugō podría llegar a pasar lo mismo.

—Sí, también…

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos luego de haber suspirado al mismo tiempo, sus miradas fijas en el techo como si fuera lo más interesante y tranquilizador.

—O sea que, en resumen, el amor es una mierda. —Y así, con esa repentina frase por parte del pelirrojo, Ashido estalló en carcajadas, carcajadas que se le terminaron contagiando al contrario.

—Sí, podríamos resumirlo así —respondió ella, calmando sus risas de a poco.

—Es que de verdad que tengo mala suerte yo —Se quejó el chico, haciendo estirando sus manos como para hacer énfasis en cuán grande era su mala suerte—. Primero Tomo, que nunca supimos qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros y sin poder saberlo tuve que irme, y ahora Bakugō, que es mi mejor amigo y no hay forma de saber si le puedo llegar a gustar o no.

—A ver, tan mala suerte no, que los dos están guapísimos —La cara con la que miró Kirishima a la chica la hizo volver a reír, pero sin aviso alguno ella le dio un suave golpe en el hombro—. ¡Pero ya deja de pensar en eso! Como te dije, mi trabajo de ahora en adelante será distraerte, así que quédate ahí sentado que ahorita voy a buscar las cosas para hacerte una mascarilla. —Y así se levantó de la cama a hacer lo dicho.

—Eso me asusta y me intriga —dijo sentándose nuevamente en la cama, cruzando sus piernas ya apoyando sus brazos en estas—. ¿No duele?

—¿Por qué dolería? —cuestionó ella mirándolo con extrañeza desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero no le dio tiempo al pelirrojo de responder pues ni bien abrió la boca lo interrumpió—. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! —exclamó tomando una cajita de se mesita de noche—. ¿Te puedo pintar las uñas? —pidió demasiado emocionada, juntando sus manos a modo de súplica.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque soy gay voy a dejar que me pintes las uñas? —dijo con un fingido tono ofendido, a lo que ella lo miró algo decepcionada y temerosa—. Tranquila, es broma —Ashido soltó un gruñido, haciéndole entender que no le dio tanta gracia aunque se rió cuando él también lo hizo—. Está bien, aunque en verdad no sé absolutamente nada sobre estas… —Eijirō señaló la caja de los esmaltes, intentando recordar el nombre.

—Esmaltes —Le dijo ella tan acostumbrada a esa palabra, tomando asiento junto al chico.

—Eso mismo —murmuró, dejando que ella le tomara la mano—. Espera, ¿crees que me vayan a decir algo? —habló algo temeroso, retrayendo su mano. Ella alzó la mirada y lo miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Te importaría si te dijeran algo?

Eijirō lo pensó, ladeando su cabeza. Luego sonrió y negó. Tenía razón.

—No, la verdad no.

—Por cierto —agregó Ashido mientras abría el esmalte rojo—, ahora te shippeo con Bakugō.

—¡Mina, deja de shippear todo lo que se mueve! —La regañó, pero ella solo rió y le sacó la lengua, a lo que él rodó los ojos.

No tenía remedio.


	13. capítulo 12

Si bien Kirishima pensó que aquella charla con Mina lograría calmarlo un poco o que siquiera serviría de algo, estaba medianamente equivocado.

No. En realidad, estaba completamente equivocado.

Después de aquella noche en la habitación de Ashido, el pelirrojo se devolvió a la propia a dormir, algo más tranquilo luego de aquella charla. Al día siguiente, al desayuno, bajó y apenas vio esa maraña rubia se le acercó alegremente a saludarle, tal y como lo hacía antes sin problema alguno. Estaba seguro que podría controlar o al menos disimular todo lo que físicamente demostraba lo contento que estaba por el simple hecho de saludarlo.

No bastó nada más que su penetrante y fiera mirada para transformarlo en un puto manojo de nervios.

Vamos, tampoco podía esperar a que de un día a otro pudiera disimular por completo los sonrojos, las miradas fugaces y los rápidos latidos de su corazón… Tenía que haber sido muy iluso para considerar que eso era posible. Claro estaba que sus intentos de evitar que su rostro se coloreara de rojo, aunque fuera muy tenuemente, eran inútiles. Gracias al cielo, al menos no se le trababa la lengua al hablar.

De todas formas, incluso si lograba disimular algo, lo importante seguía ahí: por dentro seguía muriendo por el calor en el pecho que sentía cuando miraba al dueño de sus suspiros.

Toda la semana fue así: "normal", a excepción de esa extraña sensación cuando se encontraba junto a su amigo Bakugō. Kirishima agradeció que ningún momento incómodo volviera a ocurrir entre ellos, sin embargo el mero recuerdo de los ya acontecidos lograba avergonzarlo de sobre manera. Olvidar ese momento en la enfermería le sería muy difícil por mucho tiempo.

Entonces, a veces se preguntaba si Bakugō, con su gran perspicacia e inteligencia, se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, o al menos llegara a sospechar de ellos. Y es que, diablos, tampoco es que los ocultara tanto, menos con momentos ocurridos como el de su habitación, cuando lo tuvo sobre él. Sí, podía disimular, pero cuando Bakugō no estaba al pendiente de él, no dudaba en admirar ese bello rostro esculpido por el mejor de los escultores.

Bah, ¿a quién engañaba? Sabía que aunque fuera obvio Bakugō no se daría cuenta jamás, no si no le daba alguna señal clara, cosa que por supuesto no haría ni en mil años. Aunque pasaran bastante tiempo juntos, el rubio no le prestaba tanta atención como él lo hacía.

¿Lo peor? Es que si Ashido lo pillaba mirando al mayor o algo, la chica no dudaba en molestarlo y hacerle sonrojar aún más cada que le decía "hoy volviste a comerte con la mirada a Bakugō", y esos momentos le hacían decirse que quizá contarle no fue las mejores de las ideas. La chica, tal y como le dijo aquella noche, los había empezado a "shippear", y no había ocasión en la que, estando a solas, no le mencionara cosas respecto a Katsuki ni le diera "increíbles ideas para dar paso a su relación".

Lamentablemente había un problema muy grande, y tal y como se lo había dicho se lo repetía cada que surgía el tema: a Bakugō no le gustaban los hombres. Es más, quizá y tampoco le gustaban las mujeres. De lo único que parecía estar enamorado en su vida era su futuro como el héroe número uno, y parece que no estaba en sus planes ser infiel a su meta.

Katsuki varias veces lo había reiterado: él veía el romance como un estorbo.

Se sentía confundido, pues mientras odiaba el sentimiento de impotencia al no saber si las cosas entre Bakugō podrían siquiera tener una posibilidad, temía intentar algo y arruinar su amistad. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la felicidad que lo llenaba cuando estaba junto a Katsuki o cuando este le decía algo con buenas intenciones era simplemente... incomparable.

Suspiró, y su vista se fijó en el suelo. Tomó entre sus dedos el dije de dragón del collar que el rubio le regaló en su cumpleaños y jugando con este, sonriendo al recordar el momento en que se lo dio.

Agh, ¡ya basta!

Dejó que su frente golpeara la mesa. El estruendo hizo que Ashido volteara a mirarlo preocupada, pues a pesar del bullicio del patio de comidas del centro comercial en el que estaban, pudo escucharlo con claridad.

—¿Otra vez pensando en él? —cuestionó alzando una ceja y palmeando su espalda.

Kirishima respondió con un quejido. Alzó su cabeza solo para cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —dijo de mala gana, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás—. Es imposible no hacerlo. Actúo como si nada cuando él está conmigo, pero por dentro estoy gritando y chillando como fanático promedio.

—Kiri, relájate —comentó la chica, bajando de golpe el gorro que traía puesto el pelirrojo para molestarlo—. No vas a conseguir nada pensando en él constantemente.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que más me molesta —contestó exasperado, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones en un dramático suspiro—. Todo sería más fácil si fuera hetero y me gustara una chica.

—¡Ja! Como si eso cambiara algo —El chico miró de reojo a Ashido, parecía hablar por experiencia—. Da igual si es hombre, mujer, hetero, bi… mientras el miedo al rechazo predomine, siempre habrá el mismo resultado: nada. Además, tu estúpida seguridad de que a él no le gustan los hombres también es un obstáculo. ¡Y ni siquiera tienes cómo comprobarlo!

Eijirō iba a contestar, pero prefirió el silencio. Mina tenía razón, no tenía forma de comprobar que a Bakugo no le gustaban los hombres. ¡Pero tampoco tenía cómo comprobarlo! Y era la misma situación con las mujeres, o con ambos.

De todas formas, incluso si le gustaran los hombres, ¿le podría llegar a gustar él?

Había que ser realistas, el que le gustaran los hombres no significaba necesariamente que él podría gustarle. Es decir, ¿por qué lo haría? Había que empezar porque eran mejores amigos, solo a los idiotas le gustan sus mejores amigos y Bakugō no era un idiota. En segundo lugar… no podía pensar en algo de él que le resultara atractivo a Katsuki, o a cualquier persona en verdad. Todo lo que el rubio alguna vez le dijo era que era irritante, que se callara, que no fuera tan escandaloso, que era un idiota, que tenía que concentrarse más en las cosas, que molestaba demasiado…

Sin embargo, también habían momentos como el de la mañana anterior, cuando le dijo que le quedaba bien el color de sus uñas, o esa vez que en ese mismo centro comercial cuando le dijo que era bonito. ¡Oh! Y también esa vez que lo ayudó con la inseguridad sobre su quirk... Y quizá otras cosas camufladas con insultos, pero su cabeza no tenía ganas de intentar descifrar el complicado lenguaje de Katsuki.

Era un lío eso de gustar del rubio.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

Kirishima alzó la mirada para ver llegar a su otro rubio amigo, quien se sentaba frente a él mientras dejaba la bandeja con la comida en la mesa. A su lado llegaba Sero, quien también venía con una bandeja y se sentaba frente a la chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —Se hizo el tonto, sonrió como si nada cerrando sus ojos, sabía que estos lo delatarían—. Solo tenía hambre y me estaba aburriendo de esperarlos. ¿Qué les tomó tanto?

—¿Que acaso no ves la maldita fila que se armó? ¡Y todo por una hamburguesa! —contaba con dramatismo exagerado mientras abría la susodicha hamburguesa. Sin embargo, apenas le dio un mordisco cambió por completo su cara—. Por esta maldita y exquisita hamburguesa. Por un demonio ¿qué diablos le ponen? ¡Son buenísimas!

—Sería bueno saberlo, así ahorramos dinero haciéndolas en casa —añadió Sero, riendo, volviéndose hacia sus otros dos amigos—. ¿Y? ¿Ya pensaron en sus disfraces?

Ah, sí, los disfraces.

La fiesta de Kaminari estaba a nada más que una semana y no habían visto nada con anterioridad pues todavía no lograban confirmar nada. Sin embargo, el día anterior el rubio tuvo la última charla con el profesor Aizawa. La fiesta sería en la casa del chico, y el permiso era poder quedarse a dormir en esta pues aunque fuera fin de semana debían de volver a las residencias a dormir. Una llamada a la madre del chico y el trato estuvo hecho.

Recordó que Denki les dio la noticia en un principio de forma alegre, mostrándose victorioso y orgulloso del resultado. Sin embargo, no bastó nada más que Bakugō preguntando cuál era el verdadero trato y el pobre se desmoronó. A cambio de hacer la fiesta, el chico tenía prohibido reprobar los exámenes por venir. Si no lograba, básicamente debía elegir entre no poder hacer ninguna otra fiesta el resto del año escolar o recibir el doble de clases extra.

Era un trato bastante… arriesgado, sobre todo conociendo a Kaminari y sus capacidades. ¡No es que dudaban de que lo lograra! O, bueno, quizá sí. Pero la realidad es que, fuera a aprobar o no, iba a sufrir.

—En verdad no —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras la chica a su lado, al mismo tiempo, respondía un "sí" con bastante emoción.

—Lo pensé, y no quería gastar mucho dinero, así que opté por algo sencillo: una sirena —explicó alegremente antes de darle un gran bocado a su hamburguesa.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero qué coincidencia! —exclamó Kaminari con una exagerada alegría, ignorando la cara de pánico del pelinegro a su lado—. Sero va a ser un pirata. ¡Es como si estuvieran a juego! —agregó muy entusiasta, codeando de forma muy poco disimulada a Hanta bajo la mesa y así mismo recibió un golpe por parte del pelinegro para callarlo de una vez.

Sero parecía estar esperando a tragar la comida en su boca para insultar al rubio, sin embargo pareció distraerse con algo. Siguió con la mirada lo que sea que vio, y cuando tragó su boca se quedó abierta en sorpresa.

—¿Y tú qué carajo viste? —preguntó Ashido, extrañada por la cara que tenía y volteó a mirar a la dirección mas no encontró nada. Volvió a mirar al más alto, lo veía totalmente estupefacto, como si hubiera visto algo que en su vida pensó ver.

—Bakugō —Logró hablar luego de unos segundos.

La respuesta solo confundió a todos aún más, aunque Kirishima ingenuamente giró a buscar al chico con la vista mas no lo halló por ningún lado.

—¿Bakugō? —inquirió Denki, su ceño arrugado debido a la confusión—. ¿Cómo diablos vas a haber visto Bakugō? Dijo que tenía algo más que hacer y que por eso no vino.

—Mierda, ¡te digo que vi a Bakugō! —exclamó exasperado el pelinegro.

—Podía haber sido cualquier otra persona con cabello rubio y desordenado… —dijo Ashido encogiéndose de hombros.

—Además, ¿por qué tanto alboroto por haber visto a Bakugō? —murmuró Kaminari, tomando su vaso de gaseosa—. Ni que fuera la primera vez que sale por su cuenta… —agregó tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa.

—¡Porque está con una chica!

—¡¿Con una chica?! —exclamaron los otros tres en la mesa al mismo tiempo, Ashido golpeando la mesa y Kaminari escupiendo la bebida que tomó mientras a Kirishima se le caía la hamburguesa que iba a probar de las manos.

—¡Sí! —contestó el pelinegro—. Y no es ninguna de nuestro curso...

El ceño del pelirrojo se arrugó de forma automática, sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta. Su vista se perdió al momento que él lo hacía en sus pensamiento.

Bien, se dijo, el que estuviera con una chica no significaba nada, absolutamente nada. Es decir, ¡fácilmente podía ser una amiga! Bakugō podía tener más amigos aparte de ellos, nada más. Sí, eso, era una amiga, una amiga que ninguno de ellos conocía y que Bakugō no había mencionado cuando dijo que "ya tenía algo más que hacer".

Oh no, oh no. Mierda, ese sentimiento no le estaba gustando.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Eijirō sin levantar la mirada, temeroso.

—¡Que sí, hombre! —insistió Hanta, molesto por cómo dudaban de él—. Es más, estoy casi seguro de saber quién es la chica. ¡Solo no me puedo acordar el nombre!

—¿Es de nuestra preparatoria? —consultó Ashido, pues ella conocía a muchas personas gracias a las redes sociales.

—No, no, es de…

Sero posó una mano en su mentón, pensativo. Le tomó unos segundos antes de parecer recordar lo que quería, cuando lo hizo abrió sus ojos como si hubiera tenido la revelación de su vida.

—¡Es la de Shiketsu! —exclamó—. La que vimos en el examen de licencia provisional el año pasado, estaba junto al mastodonte ese de Yoarashi.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Me acuerdo de quién es! —Kaminari chasqueó sus dedos múltiples veces, como si tuviera las palabras en la punta de la lengua—. Tampoco recuerdo su nombre —murmuró finalmente, rindiéndose.

Se quedaron callados, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos. En eso, Kaminari sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar algo en él, no le tomó mucho tiempo antes de soltar una exclamación satisfecha.

—La encontré —murmuró triunfante el rubio, presionando unas cosas en la pantalla. Luego volteó su móvil para mostrarle a los demás lo que estaba en este.

Utsushimi Camie era el nombre de la chica de aquel perfil de Instagram. Y Kirishima se sintió raro pues lo primero que hizo fue notar que era extremadamente bonita, una especie de molestia y tristeza mezclada se apoderó de él. No podían ser celos, carajo. ¡No podían! Kirishima durante toda su vida odió eso de los celos. Los encontraba estúpidos, irracionales y hasta enfermos en algunos casos. Pero no había nada peor que sentir celos hacia alguien con quien no se tenía nada.

Y ese último era exactamente su caso.

—Vaya, no me acordaba de lo linda que es —murmuró Denki observando con demasiado entusiasmo la imagen que el pelinegro les mostraba.

—Sí, lo es, hasta yo me sorprendí —dijo Hanta retrayendo su móvil y volviendo a guardarlo en su bolsillo—. Creo que a ambos les tocó repetir el examen y supongo que ahí se conocieron mejor, ¿no?

—Así mismo —aclaró Kaminari, para luego sonreír de forma picarona—. ¿Así que ella era su "ya tengo otros planes"? Pero qué galán, Bakugō.

—¿Estás insinuando que están saliendo?

Apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sero, el corazón a Kirishima se le apretó. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación, esa ansiedad por no querer que aquello que decían fuera verdad. Era la misma cuando Katsuki le preguntó si era verdad que le gustaban los hombres.

Mierda, no podía ponerse así. No debía, era estúpido.

—Solo porque es mujer no significa que estén saliendo —dijo Ashido rápidamente, sabiendo que esa conversación no haría más que bajar los ánimos de Eijirō luego de ver la expresión del chico.

—A ver, eso lo sé —Kaminari se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, tomando de su gaseosa—. Pero Bakugō jamás ha sido mucho de salir, hasta con nosotros es medio quisquilloso cuando lo invitamos a algún lado. Y tampoco la ha mencionado, al menos no a mí, aunque eso no sé si sea porque casi no habla de su vida o porque…

—¿Porque te encanta meterte en la vida privada de las personas? —cuestionó Sero cruzado de brazos.

—¡Oye! Que Ashido también hace eso —se defendió mencionando a su amiga, quien a pesar de querer defenderse de aquella acusación no podía porque era cierto—. Ah, claro, pero a ella no le dices nada porque-

—¡O quizá es porque solo son amigos y no son muy cercanos! —interrumpió el pelinegro rápidamente a Denki para evitar que se le saliera la estupidez del siglo, quien lo miró confundido antes de retorcerse de dolor por el pisotón que recibió—. Y-y por eso no la ha mencionado tanto.

El silencio en el que se quedaron todos daba a entender que cada uno estaba pensando en la situación a su manera. Mas no duró mucho pues nuevamente Kaminari tomó la palabra.

—Hay una sola forma de comprobar esto.

Los otros tres lo miraron confundidos antes de comprender al ver la malicia en los ojos dorados del chico.

—No lo digas —advirtió Sero, pero la sonrisa de Denki solo se extendió más.

—Declaro la operación de espionaje a Bakugō iniciada —dijo como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

Hanta suspiró frustrado mientras Ashido hacía una mueca y Kirishima golpeaba su frente contra la mesa. Lo que menos quería era seguir sabiendo de esa tal Camie y Katsuki, adoraba a su amigo pero tenía unas ganas de golpearle para que parase.

—En serio, estás idiota —Kaminari hizo un puchero ante el insulto de Sero.

—¿Acaso me van a negar que no les pica la curiosidad de saber si Bakugō, el hombre más gruñón, antipático y anti romance del mundo, está saliendo con alguien? —se excusó haciendo un ademán con sus manos, como esperando que le dieran la razón.

—Sí, pero… ¿espiar? ¿No es mucho? —cuestionó Mina, a lo que Denki la miró extrañado.

—Me sorprende verte tan desinteresada, siendo que a ti te encanta esto del amor y romance y todo eso —murmuró el rubio—. ¿Me perdí de algo?

Tanto ella como el pelirrojo se tensaron. Ashido sabía que la situación tenía más que incómodo a su amigo y que lo único que quería era que dejaran el tema de lado, pero al parecer era muy obvio que su actitud estaba influenciada por algo en concreto.

Y Denki definitivamente no tenía que saber el porqué de tal desinterés.

—No, no es nada, solo… Agh, bien, pero si entre ellos no hay nada me deberás algo —amenazó antes de dar el último bocado a su hamburguesa.

Eijirō no sabía bien si ir o no. Es decir, sí, ver a Katsuki con una chica (linda, además de todo) y que fuera su novia le dolería demasiado, pero al final le ayudaría a poder mentalizarse de una vez por todas en olvidar esos malditos sentimientos y seguir adelante tras superar aquel _crush_ por el rubio. Y en verdad, había llegado a la conclusión que esa era la mejor idea de todas, porque tener esperanzas con Bakugō era querer engañarse a sí mismo.

Además, ni Sero ni Kaminari tenían idea de que le gustaba Katsuki, por lo que sería raro y muy obvio si no quisiera ir.

Por eso, cuando todos terminaron de comer y se pusieron de pie para ir a su "misión imposible", a Ashido le sorprendió que él fuera con ellos. Y cuando se le acercó a Kirishima para preguntarle el motivo, él se le adelantó:

—Tengo que mantenerme en el papel —susurró como respuesta. Y aunque al principio y por la falta de contexto se le complicara a la chica entender, al final lo hizo.

Y le sonrió, mas no fue una alegre, si no una algo triste. Ella entendía cómo se debía estar sintiendo, así que palmeó su espalda: ella estaba ahí para él.

* * *

Al no saber bien dónde se encontraban específicamente en el centro comercial, era cosa de suerte si lograban encontrar a la pareja, más aún hacerlo de una forma en que no los vieran a ellos.

Ya estaban dándose por vencidos y Kirishima, siendo el que menos ganas tenía de estar ahí y en verdad no quería nada más que irse, decidió comprarse una bebida en una máquina expendedora. Sin embargo, ni bien metió el billete y presionó el botón de su elección, fue tirado por sus amigos y arrastrado hacia algún lugar.

No entendió bien el porqué hasta que se encontraron a las afueras de una tienda de ropa, Kaminari asomado en la entrada para ver al interior. El pelirrojo, por curiosidad, también se acercó, así notó a Bakugō y Utsushimi pasearse lentamente por la tienda, ella tomando un batido mientras él parecía hablar.

Ok, eso era extraño, fue lo primero que Kirishima pensó. Normalmente era al revés, siendo la otra persona la que hablaba y Bakugō normalmente solo se limitaba a escuchar.

Fue aún más extraño ver a la pareja detenerse frente a uno de los percheros de la tienda. La chica, le extendió el batido que estaba tomando al rubio para que él lo tuviera mientras ella revisaba algunas prendas. Lo extraño fue que él continuaba hablando como si nada y, por el ceño fruncido de la joven, suponían que escuchaba con atención lo que él decía.

No se veía muy contento hablando.

—Mierda, no lo escucho bien —masculló Sero, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar pues prácticamente tenía al rubio encima y a Ashido muy pegado a él.

—Si te callaras lo podría escuchar —respondió algo brusco el rubio—. En verdad tampoco puedo. Intentemos acercarnos.

—¿Y que nos vea? No sabía que tenías tendencias suicidas —agregó Ashido.

Sin embargo, Denki no tomó mucho en cuenta el comentario, pues estaba más ocupado viendo cómo acercarse a la pareja sin que lo notaran.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó un poco alto, a lo que los otros tres, alterados, le taparon la boca. El rubio sonrió nervioso, dándoles a entender que en ese perchero lograrían esconderse sin problemas—. Vamos.

—Kaminari, mejor que no, nos va a ver —murmuró el pelirrojo algo angustiado.

—¡Ah, vamos! No están dándose cuenta de nada. Anda, no seas cobarde.

Pero antes de poder siquiera volver a reclamar, Kaminari ya se había adelantado y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. Los demás, temiendo por la vida de su amigo, lo siguieron inmediatamente.

Lenta y muy sigilosamente, se movieron de tal forma que lograron llegar de forma exitosa hacia el perchero detrás de los otros dos jóvenes, quién no repararon en ningún momento de la presencia de los cuatro a sus espaldas.

—… y anda raro, muy raro, y es malditamente frustrante —Con la nueva distancia, pudieron escuchar con claridad el tono molesto del rubio.

El primero y al parecer el único en tensarse apenas eso llegó a sus oídos fue Kirishima, deteniendo su fingir de revisar ropa. Si antes no le gustaba mucho la idea de esa conversación, en esos momentos la odiaba. Con esas simples palabras tenía una idea de quién estaba hablando.

Ya decía él que le picaban sus orejas.

—Cada vez que estamos juntos lo noto tenso, nervioso… No sé —continuó explicando, soltando un gruñido de frustración.

Para Hanta y Denki aquello les despertó algo de curiosidad, pues no comprendieron en absoluto de qué hablaba Katsuki. Sin embargo, ese pequeño pedazo de la conversación fue suficiente para que Kirishima y Ashido entendieran perfectamente a qué se refería.

No, no había dicho su nombre, pero conocía a una sola persona que comenzó a ponerse rara, tensa y nerviosa con Katsuki por más que tratase de no ser obvio: él mismo.

¡Eres un completo idiota, Kirishima! Tú tan seguro de estar disimulando sin problema y diciéndote que Bakugō jamás se daría cuenta. Bravo, estás a menos de un paso de arruinar tu amistad con él. Bien, Eijirō, muy bien.

—¿No le habrás dicho algo que a lo mejor lo hirió o lo hizo sentir mal? —dijo la chica mientras sacaba una sudadera del perchero y la miraba—. Eres un bruto e insultas a medio mundo siempre, quizás te pasaste un poco.

Katsuki se giró a mirar a la chica, quedando de perfil hacia los "espías". No era una vista muy clara, pero podían ver claramente el ceño fruncido del rubio.

—¡Eso mismo me preocupa! Kirishima es medio imbécil y duda de sí mismo muy seguido. Es inseguro, y posiblemente le pude haber dicho algo… —Bakugō soltó un gruñido—. ¡Agh! Odio esta mierda.

Momento.

Rebobina un segundo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No se había quedado sordo? ¿Katsuki estaba preocupado por él?

Diablos, eso no debió alegrarlo tanto como lo hizo. Anda, Eijirō, no sonrías como idiota, no sonrías como idiota…

Su ensoñación fue terminada por un leve golpe en su hombro, el cual provino de Kaminari. Al mirar al rubio, éste lo estaba observando confundido y con el ceño fruncido, preguntándole en susurros "¿De qué están hablando?".

¿Qué mierda le contestaba? No sabía, así que solo sonrió de la forma más forzada y nerviosa posible mientras se encogía de hombros dando a entender que no sabía. Denki, claro, no se creyó ni una mierda eso de que no sabía, pero no insistió.

Volvieron su vista adelante y notaron que Camie volvió a dejar la prenda en su lugar. Suspiró y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con el más alto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo notas así? —preguntó mientras le pedía su smoothie de vuelta al más alto para tomar un sorbo.

—Desde la semana pasada más o menos… —respondió el rubio luego de pensar un poco, sin embargo, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquel incidente en la enfermería. De la vergüenza, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco. Casi un mes y seguía sin entender qué diablos quiso decir el pelo de mierda—. Creo que hasta un poco más —agregó en un tono más bajo.

Eijirō, quien sufría escuchando aquello escondido como imbécil se quería dar contra la pared. ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡No había disimulado en lo absoluto!

—Y… A ver, ¿qué es exactamente su "actuar raro"? —preguntó Camie—. Porque a lo mejor estás exageran-

—No seas estúpida, yo no exagero —interrumpió de inmediato, estoicamente.

—No me digas estúpida, imbécil, que el que me pidió ayuda fuiste tú —respondió mientras le pellizcaba la nariz.

Los otros cuatro, los que se supone que no estaban ahí, se les paró el corazón al oír esa respuesta y más aún que le pellizcara la nariz con tal confianza, como si Katsuki no fuera a reaccionar de las peores formas posibles, ni gritarle alterado y extremadamente molesto. Lo sorprendente fue que no lo hizo. Katsuki solo le apartó la mano de mala gana mientras soltaba una maldición y le miraba feo.

Aunque, en verdad, eso no fue lo que al pelirrojo le sorprendió. ¿Bakugō le había pedido ayuda a Utsushimi? ¿Katsuki le había pedido ayuda a alguien para hablar algo… sobre él?

—Ugh, mejor cállate —volvió a hablar de mala gana el rubio, chasqueando la lengua. Su ceño arrugado se relajó a la vez que exhaló audiblemente y se cruzaba de brazos.

Katsuki miró al suelo unos segundos, pensativo, y de no ser por lo que dijo, Eijirō se hubiera quedado perdido admirando al mayor.

—Kirishima…, él usualmente es alegre, demasiado alegre diría yo. Suele ser escandaloso, tanto así, que a veces me llega a dar dolor de cabeza. Además no entiende el concepto de espacio personal.

Eijirō bajó la mirada, desanimado.

—… Pero no lo odio.

Y solo con eso la volvió a alzar, sus ojos brillantes y expectantes. Sí, sabía que Katsuki no lo odiaba, lo tenía clarísimo ya hace bastante gracias a las acciones del chico. Pero escucharlo de él mismo, de su propia voz… Era algo totalmente distinto.

Camie miró al más alto por unos segundos, como analizándolo, y antes de que él le preguntara "¿Qué tanto me ves?", habló:

—¿Y por qué entonces es que dices que está raro ahora?

Y esa simple pregunta bastó para que la atmósfera que el mismo Eijirō se había creado solito se rompiera.

—¡No lo sé! De la nada empezó a ponerse extraño, sus sonrisas son diferentes, es como si estuviera reprimiendo algo, está como asustado, alterado… Nervioso… ¡Bah! ¡Ni yo lo entiendo!

No solo la tranquilidad que llegó a tener por unos segundos se le esfumó a Kirishima. Con esa frase se volvió un manojo de nervios, y juró que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan ansioso. Todo ese tiempo que pensó que el rubio no se dio cuenta estuvo equivocado. El chico estaba más que consciente de su actitud.

Katsuki estaba a un paso de descubrir lo que tanto quería ocultar, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

Y, al parecer, por el rostro pensativo de la chica frente al mayor, ella sería la que se lo diera.

—¿Dices que es solo contigo? —murmuró ella.

Mierda, se estaba dando cuenta.

—¡Sí! Con los demás idiotas está normal, pero cuando estoy yo ahí ¡es raro! Me evita la mirada, ya ni se me acerca prácticamente. ¿Qué mierda habré dicho para que esté así?

Diablos, y un carajo. No quería escucharlo. No, no lo podía saber, no lo podía saber. ¡No debía saberlo!

—Bakugō, ¿tú eres estúpido?

Bakugō era todo menos estúpido.

—¿Por qué mierda me dices estúpido?

Mierda, no podía dejar que eso pasara. ¡No podía! ¡Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, maldita sea!

La ansiedad se lo comía entero, los nervios estaban de punta. Jamás en su vida las manos le habían sudado tanto como en ese momento. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? ¿Cómo mierda lo evitaba?

Miró a sus amigos, quienes estaban demasiado metidos para su gusto en la conversación.

¡Piensa, Eijirō, piensa!

—A ver, piensa pues rubia tonta, ¿no será que tú le-?

No le quedó de otra.

La chica fue interrumpida cuando en un impulso, uno muy estúpido, Kirishima empujó a Kaminari contra los otros dos para detener esa tragedia.

Quizá su amigo sufriría las consecuencias, pero al menos distrajo por completo a Katsuki.

Y nunca estuvo tan feliz y aliviado de ver la cara rabiosa del rubio.

—¡¿Pero qué-?! —Denki no entendió cómo de un momento a otro estaba sobre Camie y Katsuki, la primera mirándolo confundido y el segundo con notable molestia.

Kaminari no pudo ni girarse a cuestionar con la mirada al pelirrojo cuando fue empujado nuevamente, pero esta vez por Bakugō, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?! —cuestionó un molesto Katsuki.

Denki sabía que no podía responder "estaba espiándote junto a los demás", así que optó por lo más fácil: hacer uso de sus aptitudes teatrales. Ya después cuestionaría a Kirishima.

O, bueno, confirmaría lo que sospechaba.

—¡B-Bakugō, hola! —El chico sonrió con nerviosismo. Se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de sus jeans—. Estaba viendo ropa para mi disfraz y como notarás me tropecé y… —En medio de su explicación volteó a mirar a Camie, su faceta cambiando drásticamente a la de galán de cuarta—. Caí rendido a tus pies. Hola, nena.

Sin embargo, Camie lo miró sin un atisbo de impresión. Es más, solo rió, hiriendo el orgullo de Denki. Estaba perdiendo su encanto, diablos.

Si es que lo tuvo desde un principio.

—Supongo que este es el famoso Kaminari Denki —habló la chica señalando al mencionado.

—Sí, ¿no le ves la cara de idiota? Además del piropo de cuarta —afirmó ignorando el puchero y el reclamo del otro rubio.

En eso, Katsuki miró el perchero en el que estaban escondidos los demás, quienes estaban tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Lástima que Sero fuera un palitroque, Kirishima un semáforo andante y Mina con el cabello más rosa del mundo.

—No soy imbécil, ya salgan.

—Fue su idea —culparon los tres al unísono señalando a Kaminari.

—¿Me pueden culpar? ¡No! Todos nos moríamos de curiosidad por conocer a la chica que acompañaba a Bakugō —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, se volvió a Utsushimi—. Te pediría tu número, pero no quiero que don rabias me arranque la mano.

Eijirō agradeció que su amigo mencionara a Katsuki, pues este lo estaba mirando de forma demasiado intensa, o al menos eso hasta que Denki captó su atención.

Además, no quería que notase su expresión de tristeza.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

—¡Porque debes de ser el hombre más celoso del mundo!

Camie y Katsuki no comprendieron del todo de inmediato y se miraron al quedar igual de confundidos.

—¿Celoso? —preguntaron al unísono.

Sin embargo, parecía que la chica era un poco más rápida en ese aspecto, algo hizo click en su cabeza.

—Espera, ¿estás insinuando que Bakugō y yo…?

No pudo más, pues la mera imagen mental de ello le hizo estallar en risas a la pobre Utsushimi. Y con ello, Bakugō también logró entenderlo, pero en vez de reír como ella la cara se le arrugó como si hubiera probado el limón más amargo del mundo.

Y Kirishima sintió un gran peso caer de sus hombros.

—¿No están saliendo? —cuestionó un confundido Sero, mientras Mina y Eijirō se miraban cómplices tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de alivio en sus rostros.

—¿Él y yo? —cuestionó con dificultad, pues seguía riendo como maniática—. ¡Antes muerta! ¡Imagina ser novia de este patán! ¿Sabes cuánto se demoraría en siquiera comprender el "oye, me gustas"? ¿O el nulo romanticismo que seguramente expresaría? ¡Hasta un cactus es más tierno que él!

Los demás aguantaron una carcajada pues la cara de molestia de Bakugō era digna de enmarcarse.

—¡Hablas como si tú fueras tremendo partido! —exclamó molesto—. El pobre idiota que salga contigo terminaría en el puto manicomio, y de paso que te encierren a ti.

—¿Y ustedes no eran amigos? —cuestionó Kaminari sorprendido ante la agresividad entre ambos.

Ambos se voltearon a ver al rubio de una forma cómica, al mismo tiempo, respondiendo al unísono.

—Sí —dijo Camie.

—No —Obviamente Katsuki, quien miró feo a la chica mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

—Bueno, cambiando de ese asqueroso tema —empezó nuevamente Bakugō—. Camie, ellos son Kirishima, Ashido y Sero.

La chica miró de forma muy poco disimulada al pelirrojo apenas Bakugō lo mencionó, y el rubio al notarlo le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

Pero Kirishima claramente lo notó, sabía que ella le prestaría atención especial, más aún cuando había descubierto su pequeño secreto. Y por la forma en que lo miró, era obvio que lo sabía muy bien.

No supo de qué forma habrá mirado a la chica o cuánta desesperación habrá visto en sus ojos, pero al parecer fue las suficiente como para que ella negara con la cabeza y le sonriera de forma tranquilizadora.

¿Eh?

—Bueno, ya que estamos juntos ¿y si nos ayudan a buscar trajes de Halloween? ¡La fiesta es en una semana! —interrumpió Kaminari, captando la atención de Utsushimi.

—¿Fiesta? —repitió sorprendida, seguido dándole un leve golpe en el hombro a Bakugō—. ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?!

—¿Quién te va a querer invitar a ti a algo? —respondió de mala gana el rubio.

—Yo —dijo inmediatamente Denki—. Anda, que si es tu amiga queremos conocerla más.

—¡No es mi amiga!

—Tranquila, decía lo mismo de nosotros hace un año —le murmuró Ashido a la chica, quien rió ante ello, más con el gruñido de perro rabioso de Katsuki.

Y así, el grupo ya con dos integrantes más decidieron continuar con la búsqueda de los disfraces, incluso si Bakugō decía no querer estar ahí y Kaminari, Ashido y Sero insistiendo en molestar al rubio como siempre.

Kirishima caminaba atrás, sonriendo aliviado pues… Bueno, la chica resultó no ser nada más que una amiga de Bakugō, y al parecer se puso triste por nada.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Camie se acercó a él de forma disimulada, tal que los cuatro caminando delante suyo no notaran ello.

—Por cierto —murmuró Camie, girando sonriente a ver al pelirrojo—. No diré nada —prometió poniendo su índice sobre sus labios y guiñando un ojo al más alto.

Eijirō inevitablemente se sonrojó, pero eso no evitó que sonriera y susurrara un "gracias".


	14. capítulo 13

Después de lo ocurrido del día en el centro comercial, Kirishima estaba esperanzado de que no sospechara en lo absoluto de él.

Espera, ¿por qué hablaba de eso como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Él no había hecho nada malo, ¡claro que no! Bueno, sí había hecho una que otra cosa mala, pero no vamos a hablar de cómo por accidente le golpeó a su perrito en Minecraft, eso no venía en nada con el asunto. Era un nuevo día, y debía de comenzar dejando lo malo atrás.

Los fines de semana, la rutina mañanera de Kirishima no era tan complicada. Era de los pocos del curso que tenían la fortaleza de hacer ejercicio apenas se levantaban. Y, a pesar de todo, continuaba con ese hábito pues lograba distraerlo y desestresarlo bastante, además que le daba un subidón de energía en la mañana.

Los domingos siempre rondaba las diez de la mañana al despertarse, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Hizo todo con total normalidad, como si nada de lo que llevaba pasando en su cabeza existiera. Y es que a lo mejor el cerebro todavía no entraba en máxima funcionabilidad por la hora, o por simplemente recién haber despertado.

No le tomó mucho cambiarse de ropa, y tomó una toalla pequeña y su cepillo de dientes para bajar al baño, todo haciéndolo aún medio dormido y con parte de su cabello tapando sus ojos.

Esto ocasionó que al abrir la puerta, chocara con el par que lo estaba esperando afuera, como todas las mañana-

Espera, eso no era algo que ocurría todas las mañanas.

Kirishima se talló los ojos luego de arreglar un poco su cabello que le tapaba un poco la vista para mirar mejor a Kaminari y Sero, ambos frente a él de brazos cruzados, confundiéndolo ante la sorpresiva visita y la seriedad en sus rostros.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza. Algo hizo click en su cabeza, por lo que sonrió—. ¡Ah, no me digan! ¿Hoy por fin harán ejercicio matutino conmi-? ¡Kaminari! ¿Qué te pasó? —El moreno se detuvo abruptamente al notar el moretón en el ojo del rubio.

—Ah, ¿esto? No es nada —explicó, una extraña mueca adornando su rostro—. Solo que, el chico que te gusta, ayer me dio una pequeña lección por haberlo espiado e interrumpido luego de que me usaras de sacrificio.

—¿Eh? ¿Que Bakugō hizo qué?

Y apenas eso salió de su boca, Kirishima notó la idiotez que acababa de decir.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, y la seriedad en los rostros de sus amigos desaparecieron drásticamente cuando estallaron en risas mientras Eijirō, a punto de dejar de funcionar, agarraba su cabeza en signo de arrepentimiento dándole la espalda a ambos chicos, maldiciendo internamente su estupidez una y otra vez.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya dame mis quinientos yenes! —Le recriminó Hanta a Denki.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué quinientos yenes me hablas? —contestó el más bajo cruzado de brazos y desviando la mirada, claramente mintiendo.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por parte de Eijirō, quien se giró a mirar la discusión de sus amigos, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —preguntó el avergonzado muchacho, interrumpiendo el ajuste de cuentas entre los otros dos.

Ambos detuvieron sus palabras para mirar a Kirishima sorprendidos ante la pregunta. Luego, se miraron entre ellos y rieron ligeramente, confundiendo aún más al pobre chico de cabellos rojizos.

—No fue difícil luego de oír lo que Bakugō decía, además de tu actitud, la cual he notado desde hace varios días ya —respondió Hanta, dejando en claro que Eijirō realmente no era nada disimulado como él pensaba—. No lo quise creer al principio, pensé que solo era una coincidencia o yo qué sé. Pero luego de lo de ayer…

Eijirō se quiso golpear contra la pared. ¡Perfecto, lo que le faltaba! ¡Haber sido tan obvio que sus dos amigos también lo notaron! La lista de los que sabían su atracción por Katsuki no iba más que en aumento, maldita sea.

Era como un puto déjà vu.

—Es que, en serio, hermano, ¿qué tan malos gustos tienes como para que te guste ese gremlin? —comentó Kaminari haciendo una mueca y señalando su moretón.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —respondió Eijirō arrugando el ceño, seguido suspirando y relajándose—. Bakugō puede tener una actitud difícil, pero… aparte de lo guapo que es, creo que ya saben que en el fondo él es una muy buena persona. Se preocupa de los demás a su manera, y de esa misma forma lo demuestra. Sí, quizá no es el más cariñoso ni tierno del planeta, pero al menos ya es bastante más tranquilo que antes. Además… es muy genial, cuando entrenamos demuestra todo su talento, es alguien digno de admirar. Él es-

—Tan masculino… —Se adelantaron ambos chicos a las palabras de Eijirō con una monótona voz, sacando de su ensoñación al muchacho quien ya tenía una expresión idiotizada mientras suspiraba esas últimas palabras.

Ante esa reacción de sus amigos, Kirishima desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo.

—Amigo, en serio, estás peor de lo que creía —dijo Kaminari.

—Lo sé… Mierda, es demasiado malo esto —murmuró de forma desanimada, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Olvidando su idea de ir a prepararse para entrenar, Eijirō volvió a entrar a su habitación, caminando a paso lento a su cama. Este extraño cambio de actitud captó sin dificultad la atención de los otros dos presentes, sin embargo, mientras Kaminari no logró entender aquello, Sero lo hizo sin problema. El más alto suspiro y avanzó a paso lento a la cama donde estaba sentado ya Kirishima, ambos codos apoyados en sus piernas y su rostro entre sus propias manos.

Denki optó por seguirlo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Para cuando Hanta se sentó junto a Eijirō, este ya tenía su rostro enterrado en sus manos. No estaba llorando, claro que no, solo… Estaba agotado de reiterar el mismo pensamiento todos los días.

—Creo que no te gusta mucho sentirte así, ¿eh? —Las suaves palabras de Sero captaron la atención del menor de inmediato, quien alzó la vista a verlo. Hanta lo miraba con una reconfortante sonrisa mientras acariciaba su espalda, y Denki a su lado también lo miraba atento.

Eijirō sonrió débilmente y suspiró, sus hombros cayendo levemente. No, no le gustaba para nada ese sentimiento, ese torbellino en su estómago cada que tenía al rubio en frente, o los fuertes latidos de su corazón cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Era una tortura de la cual ya estaba harto, y no quería seguir con ello.

—Me gusta, sí, me gusta muchísimo, pero sé que estar con él no es posible, y quiero dejar de pensar en esto y poder estar con él como si nada, ¡pero no puedo!

—Pero oye, espera, aún no sabes si le podrías llegar a gustar o no, no es para que te desanimes así...

—Kaminari, no es tan fácil —interrumpió Sero—. Si hay algo peor que ya saber la respuesta… es la misma incertidumbre de no saberla, más aún cuando todo depende de ti mismo y tus agallas para hacerle de frente a esa persona. Después de todo, la única forma de saberlo es decírselo directamente, y eso es lo que menos uno quiere porque el rechazo da tanto miedo que al final uno prefiere no arriesgarse.

—¿Es por eso que aún no te le confiesas a Ashido?

La inocencia e indiferencia con la que Denki preguntó eso agarró a ambos por sorpresa. A uno porque WOW ESPERA ¡¿QUÉ?! y al otro porqUE MALDITA SEA KAMINARI DENK-

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Eijirō, sorprendido.

—¡¿P-pero quién te ha dado permiso para abrir tu estúpida bocota?! —gritó Sero golpeando la hueca cabeza de Denki, su rostro más rojo que nunca.

—¿Kirishima aún no lo sabía? —cuestionó con total casualidad el rubio, sobándose la maltratada cabeza.

—¡No! —exclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

—¡De hecho —continuó el pelinegro—, tú tampoco deberías saberlo! ¡Si lo haces es porque eres un entrometido!

—¡¿Entrometido?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡No puedo creer que tengas la desfachatez de-!

—Chicos —Los llamó a ambos Kirishima—. Por favor —Les pidió una vez lo miraron, y no tuvo que explicarse dos veces para darse a entender.

—Okay, perdón… —murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres chicos suspiraron, y Eijirō esperó que con esa pequeña escena el tema de su crush por Bakugō fuera olvidado, enterrado y no mencionado nunca más. Sin embargo, al parecer la mente tipo Internet Explorer de Denki no quiso darle el gusto.

—¿Sabes? Creo que temerle al rechazo es válido —empezó a hablar, para sorpresa de Sero y Kirishima, Kaminari—, pero a la vez, no sé si estoy de acuerdo con ello al 100%.

Eijirō diría que no entendía a qué vino eso, pero sí lo hacía. Era obvio que la razón por la que no quería confesarse y por la que no le gustaba nada de la situación era el maldito temor al rechazo, a arruinar la amistad por una estupidez como esa.

Bajó la mirada apenado a la vez que Sero miró intrigado al rubio.

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

Kaminari soltó una maldición, y hizo una diminuta rabieta consigo mismo, bufando y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, tomándose la cabeza. ¡Odiaba no poder explicarse bien!

—Lo que trato de decir, es que, ehm... ¿Le dan demasiada importancia? Quiero decir, después de todo, hay la misma probabilidad de ser rechazado que ser correspondido, 50 y 50. Pero por alguna extraña razón la gente le importa más el rechazo que el ser correspondido, es lo primero que piensan cuando les sugieres intentarlo.

—¿Quizás porque a nadie le gustaría ser rechazado?

—¡Claro, sí, lo sé! Pero, piénsalo así. Si no lo intentas, las probabilidades ser rechazado son 100%. Si lo intentas, es 50%. ¿Entiendes? Obviamente es peor un 100% que un 50%.

Y, así, Kirishima pudo presenciar otro más de los mínimos y casi inexistentes momentos de "Kaminari diciendo algo extrañamente serio y lógico a su manera". ¿Lo peor? Es que lo que decía tenía sentido, tenía demasiado sentido y a Eijirō eso no le gustaba mucho.

Básicamente, sí, era un maldito cobarde.

—Kaminari, a veces… A veces las emociones pueden ser más fuertes que la misma lógica —murmuró Kirishima, sin alzar la vista que tenía fija en sus pies, como si fueran de lo más interesante.

—Solo lo dices porque a ti no te gusta nadie —apoyó Sero al pelirrojo, su ceño arrugado.

—Quizás ahora no me guste nadie, pero sí me han gustado personas en el pasado y en el futuro también me gustará alguien. Chicos, me han rechazado, ¡y sí, me dolió! Pero a la larga, quedo satisfecho sabiendo que no me perdí nada, que no desperdicié una oportunidad. Imagínense la situación en la que le gustas a alguien, y a ti te gusta ese alguien. Y así por años en los que esperan que el otro haga algo, pero nunca pasa ese algo. Es básicamente un amor desperdiciado, y creo que eso es mucho peor que un rechazo directo, porque el rechazo es un "no fue", y lo otro es un "podría haber sido pero por mi culpa no fue".

Maldita sea, eso le sonaba demasiado conocido.

—Y como ninguno hizo nada, ahí quedó.

Sonaba demasiado a una historia que él conocía perfectamente y de repente el peso de todo y no solo la lógica si no lo emocional de lo que Denki decía le llegaba.

—Por eso, inténtenlo —dijo el muchacho, sonriente—. Lo peor que puede pasar es que pierdan su dignidad —agregó intentando quitarle seriedad a la situación.

—Esa la perdí hace tiempo —murmuró Sero, siguiéndole el juego y sacándole una risotada a ambos.

Kirishima calmó sus carcajadas pero la sonrisa continuó en su rostro mientras Kaminari volvía a ser él mismo y hablar de cualquier estupidez para alivianar el ambiente y olvidar la tensión de momentos atrás. Pero sus palabras no se iban de su cabeza, permanecían allí resonando con mucha importancia.

Y es que, tenía razón, tenía mucha razón. Porque un corazón roto es posible de sanar, pero un amor desperdiciado no se puede recuperar.

Él ya desperdició uno, y otro más no era opción.

* * *

Eran tantas las señales que era sorprendente y hasta increíble que Bakugō Katsuki, posiblemente uno de los chicos más perspicaces del 2-A y quizá de toda la UA, no se haya dado cuenta de que su amigo Kirishima Eijirō gustaba de él.

Sí, no se había dado cuenta.

Quizá si Camie le habría alcanzado a decir lo que ella no tardó en captar luego de 5 minutos de charla, y otros 5 minutos caminando donde notaba la forma en que miraba Kirishima a Bakugō, habría atado cabos y se hubiera dado cuenta de que la respuesta era demasiado obvia y que quizá no era tan inteligente como creía, aunque eso último no era tan probable según él.

Sin embargo, cuando Bakugō logró tener a Utsushimi unos segundos a solas luego del encuentro con sus otros amigos y le preguntó sobre aquello que le iba a decir, ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

«_—Creo que deberías preguntárselo tú —Le dijo señalando con su cabeza al muchacho de cabellos rojizos.»_

Y una mierda.

¿Que acaso ella no pensaba? ¡Por algo habló con ella, porque no quería preguntarle a él!

Gruñó. Era el día siguiente, domingo por la mañana, y él estaba sentado desayunando solo en el comedor, pues al parecer nueve de la mañana era muy temprano como para levantarse un día domingo.

Aunque le gustara estar a solas, en momentos así deseaba la irritante presencia de los idiotas esos que se autodenominaban sus amigos… y que en realidad sí lo eran, pero jamás lo escucharían decir eso en voz alta. Cuando tenía algo en la cabeza, estar a solas le hacía daño; pensaba demasiado las cosas, y la presencia de los otros lograban sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Aún estaba molesto, no, furioso con que el cuarteto haya interrumpido en el peor de los momentos.

_«Bakugō, ¿tú eres estúpido?»_

Y ES QUE DE VERDAD, ¡¿A QUÉ MIERDA ES QUE SE REFERÍA CON ESO?!

Maldijo por lo bajo, apretando los palillos en su diestra. ¡Claro que no era estúpido! ¡El estúpido era Kaminari, por descerebrado y por haberse tropezado en ese instante! ¡Los estúpidos eran los otros tres por hacerle caso a la estúpida idea del descerebrado!

¡La estúpida era ella misma que le dijo que era un estúpido para solo decirle después que él tenía que preguntarle a Kirishima!

¡El estúpido era Kirishima por actuar tan raro de un día para otro y no darle una clara señal de lo que pasaba por su cabeza!

Golpeó la mesa con su puño, ignorando el sonido del plato dando un leve rebote.

Sonaría malditamente cursi, al menos para su gusto, pero… Mierda, ¿y si realmente le dijo algo a Kirishima que lo incomodó?

Sabía que su carácter era una mierda, ya llegado a ese punto lo tenía clarísimo, y aunque estaba trabajando en lo que todos denominaban como "problemas de ira, impaciencia e impulsividad" (aunque él creía que exageraban), sabía que a veces podía soltar cosas que quizá, pensándolo mejor, no debía haber dicho.

Y estaba tratando de pensar en qué podría haber logrado cambiar la actitud de Eijirō de tal forma. Encorvado en la silla y su mentón en la mesa, pasó los siguientes diez minutos tratando de dar con algo.

Nada.

Ni siquiera el enojo era con Kirishima. La molestia era con él mismo y la impotencia de no lograr dar con una respuesta clara.

¿Y qué se supone que debía de pensar? El tipo ya ni lo tocaba siendo que antes era muy de piel, demasiado para su gusto. Y cuando lo hacía aunque fuera muy leve, las palmas de sus manos estaban casi que empapadas en sudor. Además, le evitaba la mirada y sonreía de tal forma que parecía tener un tic en la comisura de sus labios.

Eso y sumando lo rojo que a veces lo veía, era como si estuviera con calor, pero eso no tenía sentido, ¡nada de sentido! Pues, bueno, estaban en otoño. Y cuando decía su nombre, a veces parecía trabársele la lengua.

Soltó una especie de carcajada que quedó en su garganta, acallada.

—Parece colegiala enamorada sacada de un shōjo barato, puta madre —murmuró para sí mismo.

Y ni bien pasaron los segundos, la burlona mueca en sus labios se borró por completo al analizar mejor la brutalidad que de su boca se escapó. ¿Por qué?

Porque la actitud de Kirishima calzaba a la perfección con esa estúpida descripción.

A ver, a ver, a ver… No podía ser eso. No podía.

¿O sí?

No estaba 100% seguro de ello, es decir, no tenía pruebas más que un estúpido pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza respecto a las actitudes recientes de Eijirō, y el infame "creo que deberías preguntárselo tú".

La cosa era que… quizá no era tan buena idea preguntarle.

Y es que, mierda, no era estúpido, entendía lo complicado que era algo como eso. Y no, claro que no le incomodaba la posiblidad de gustarle a su amigo, solo…

Sería difícil.

Cuando decía que eso del romance no le interesaba ni le importaba, no era para quitarse la conversación de encima; era la verdad. Nunca le había gustado nadie, ni chicos ni chicas, y tampoco le interesaban esas cosas que Kaminari y Mineta con tanto entusiasmo veían, y no solo ellos sino quizás muchos más de sus compañeros.

Era… ¿Extraño? Es decir, no es que le interesara mucho, tenía otras prioridades tales como sus calificaciones o su desempeño como para ponerse a pensar "Mmh, qué raro no tener actitudes ni pensamientos que se supone un adolescente como yo debería de tener". ¡Claro que no! Solo estaba consciente de ello… Y ya.

Bueno, ¿realmente era raro? No sabría confirmarlo o negarlo, no tenía bases ni fundamentos, y preguntarle a alguien no era opción, menos buscarlo en internet.

La cosa era que… Si le preguntaban si le gustaba Kirishima de vuelta, su respuesta sería: no.

No negaría que sí tenía sus atributos físicos el chico, le caía bien, hasta podría atreverse a pensar y considerar que quizás lo quería, pero… ¿Gustar? Ni siquiera entendía cómo debía sentirse para decir que le gustaba.

No lo entendía, y no le interesaba. Y era ahí que radicaba el problema.

A cualquier otra persona le daría igual decirle "tú no me gustas", pero a Kirishima… sonará malditamente cursi (blegh), pero no, no le quería romper el corazón a su mejor amigo.

—Bah… —murmuró levantándose de la silla. El apetito se le había ido, aunque no es que sobrara mucho en su plato, el cual tomó para llevarlo a la cocina y lavarlo.

¿Por qué se reventaba tanto la cabeza? No era seguro, probablemente la situación era totalmente diferente a esto que se estaba maquinando él y se estaba rompiendo la cabeza y complicándose por nada. Probablemente solo le dijo algo hiriente sin darse cuenta.

En cualquier caso, si realmente fuera la situación en la que… pues, eso, ¿por qué carajo Kirishima gustaba de…Él? No es que lo tratara de maravilla, de hecho estaba seguro que hasta Sero o Kaminari eran más amables y atentos con el pelirrojo que él.

Así que, ¿por qué?

Se quedó parado en su sitio, pensando.

Realmente no tenía idea de estas cosas.

* * *

La mañana del día lunes había llegado, y Bakugō ya tenía un plan.

Había que tener en claro que Bakugō no era de darse rodeos, de dudar o de esperar que los demás hagan las cosas por él. Era un chico con iniciativa, más aún cuando era probable que él tuviera mejores resultados que otra persona que intentase lo mismo que él.

Así que lo pensó, y las palabras de Camie retumbaron en su mente, haciéndolo llegar a una conclusión. ¿Por qué debía preguntar, si podía ver? Las acciones, al fin y al cabo, hablaban más que las palabras. Solo debía tratar de llevar todo con normalidad, pero la diferencia radicando en cuánto observaba a Kirishima.

Y, quizá, si el pelirrojo lo notaba, le daría la respuesta más rápido.

Cementoss, su profesor de literatura, se encontraba de pie frente a la pizarra con un libro en mano y leyendo en voz alta un fragmento de un libro que al parecer era de sus favoritos, porque no era la primera vez que lo usaba para explicar algo. No muchos estaban poniendo atención, pues en verdad a esas horas de la mañana el cerebro no estaba en su máxima función.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que hay que hacer? —cuestionó Kaminari, sus manos en su nuca y haciendo su silla hacia atrás levemente, su lápiz en su boca.

Habían juntado dos mesas y, lastimosamente, la que tuvo que irse en esa ocasión fue Ashido, así que solo estaban los cuatro chicos sentados juntos.

—Hay que explicar con nuestras palabras las frases que dio el profesor Cementoss —respondió de mala gana Sero, pues era como la tercera vez que lo repetía. Y al parecer debería decirlo una cuarta en unos pocos minutos tomando en cuenta el poco interés de Denki en esa respuesta.

—Ayy, qué flojera —murmuró el rubio, ganándose un zape que lo desequilibró justo cuando había hecho su silla hacia atrás. Y, pues, el resto es obvio.

—¡Ten cuidado, Kaminari! —Lo regañó su profesor desde el escritorio, hablando por sobre las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

Apenado, Denki recogió el escritorio y la silla para volver a sentarse, y aprovechó de tirarle el lápiz a Sero en la cara para que se dejara de reír de una maldita vez, pero eso solo lo hizo seguir riendo y de pasó le lanzó un besito a modo de disculpas.

Katsuki rodó los ojos y gruñó, de verdad que eran un par de idiotas.

—Kirishima —llamó al pelirrojo, quien fue tomado por sorpresa.

Y Katsuki notó como inmediatamente sonrió.

—¿Sí, Bakugo?

Ah, era demasiado brillante.

—Avancemos con la tarea, ignoremos a esos dos idiotas —murmuró señalando con su mentón el cuaderno.

—¡Oye! —exclamaron los otros dos, pero la rojiza mirada del rubio los hizo callar mientras Eijiro reía, captando la atención de Bakugo.

Estaba tranquilo, no parecía reaccionar como lo hacía antes cuando le hablaba o lo miraba. Quizás, después de todo, no era lo que él pensaba.

Esperaba fuera así.

—Bien, entonces… _ "Quizás aún no te comprenda —afirmé—. No soy muy inteligente y me cuesta entender las cosas. Pero, con un poco de tiempo, llegaré a entenderte, y no habrá nadie en el mundo que pueda entenderte mejor que yo".*_

Kirishima iba ralentizando sus palabras mientras más se acercaba al final. Su vista, involuntariamente, apenas terminó de leer se posó en el rubio frente a él.

Bakugō fingió no notar esa acción, el cómo Kirishima pareció tener a alguien en mente al leer ese diminuto fragmento de la novela que tanto les restregaba su profesor en la cara como una obra de arte y hasta ese día le daba igual leerla. Es más, lo miró directo a los ojos, haciéndole saber que sabía que lo miraba y que aún así no se inmutaba respecto a ello, que no pensaba nada respecto a ello.

Y el cómo Eijirō rápidamente miró hacia un lado, le dio un punto a favor al estúpido "Creo que deberías preguntárselo tú". Y Kirishima se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse flaquear por algo así.

—¿D-de qué libro se supone que era esto?

Los nervios en la voz del chico de cabellos rojos era notable. Katsuki lo veía, cómo sonreía inquieto que sin querer se le achinaban levemente sus ojos, cómo su manzana de adán se movía para pasar saliva, cómo sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y una casi imperceptible capa de sudor en su frente.

La pregunta pareció ir dirigida a nadie, incluso si estaba mirando a Kaminari sentado al lado de él. Se notaba que el rubio no sabía ni qué día era, pero eso no importaba, incluso si hubiera sabido qué estaban leyendo, él ya le habría arrancado las palabras de la boca.

—Tokio Blues, de Murakami —respondió Katsuki, inmutable.

Y con eso, Kirishima supo a quién debía maldecir por escribir algo que, sin querer, había pasado por su cabeza en alguna de sus ensoñaciones con el dueño de éstas, el mismo que comenzó a regañar a sus amigos por no querer aportar algo decente en la tarea.

* * *

Se había dicho que estaba más calmado con todo ello, pero momentos así le hacían difícil mantenerse de esa forma. Tener la mirada del otro fija en la suya con esa intensidad de hace unos momentos transformaba esa calma en una tormenta.

¿Sería realmente una buena idea decirle a Katsuki?

Bien, aunque le fuera extraño admitirlo, esa charla pseudo-motivacional de Kaminari había funcionado muy bien. Al menos podía decir que ya estaba algo más calmado con la… situación, si se la podía llamar así en vez de "_mi exagerado y abrumador crush con mi mejor amigo_". Sí, era una forma más fácil de denominarlo.

Le hubiera gustado llegar a ello por su propia cuenta, pero no debía robarle los correspondientes créditos a la amiga de Bakugō, Utsushimi.

_«—Bakugō es inteligente, claro, pero lo sobreestimas en esto. No tiene idea y probablemente no capte nada, así que puedes estar tranquilo con eso —le contó aprovechando que el nombrado no los escuchaba pues estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Ashido y Kaminari sobre una pendejada respecto a máquinas expendedoras.»_

Y, vaya, ella lo dijo con tal convencimiento que en verdad lo creía.

Bien, quizá había que ser algo más específicos. Por ese lado estaba calmado, pero eso no significaba que lo había superado. Es más, estaba cada vez más lejos de ello. Sin embargo, no iba a empezar por milésima vez su monólogo interno de cuánto odiaba estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y que jamás podrían estar juntos y toda la tragedia griega que se armaba el pobre en su cabeza, con griegos, filósofos, Dioses y hombres homosexuales incluidos.

Es más, por alguna extraña razón, ya con más calma y la nube de pensamientos negativos disipándose en su cabeza, había una palabra que aparecía como rayito de sol en la tormenta.

_Inténtalo_.

Desde que su amigo se lo dijo, esa palabra no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Y si bien hace tres días consideraba que era una locura, cada vez que lo pensaba cobraba más sentido. Y si bien no quería afrontar directamente la respuesta de ello, lo sabía, lo había vivido hace casi tres años. Había aprendido que intentarlo era peor que quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, que la incertidumbre y el asumir no eran más que enemigos de lo que el futuro podría depararle. Que esperar, quizás, no le daría lo que fuera que estuviera buscando.

En ese entonces cometió el error de esperar y de no actuar, de asumir y no preguntar. Y, como dicen por ahí, de los errores se aprenden.

—¿Estás seguro?

Kirishima miró a Ashido por medio del espejo frente a él, pues ella se encontraba atrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado retocándole el color rojo y las oscuras raíces de su teñido cabello.

—¿Crees que me arriesgaría a hacer algo así no estando seguro? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Claro que lo estoy! Solo… no tengo claro un cuándo, solo sé que en algún momento deberé hacerlo, y lo voy a hacer.

Era tanta la seguridad en sus palabras que Mina tuvo que voltear la silla en la que estaba sentado él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro que eres el Eijirō que hace tres días decía que jamás se confesaría porque eso arruinaría toda su amistad? —inquirió con demasiada seriedad para el gusto del muchacho.

—¿Sí? —intentó responder, pero sonó más a duda que a respuesta. Suspiró—. Mira, eh… Kaminari me dijo algo y-

—Espera, ¿Kaminari? ¿Ya lo sabe?

—Sí, él y Sero —desvió su mirada, sonrojándose levemente—. Al parecer fui muy obvio cuando Bakugō estaba hablando con Utsushimi.

—Y sí, lo fuiste —afirmó la chica volviéndolo a voltear para poder continuar con su trabajo de estilista. Hubo un corto silencio hasta que volvió a hablar—. Entonces ya somos dos.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también me decidí, y le voy a decir a Sero que me gusta —respondió continuando con lo suyo disimulando el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

—Espera, ¿en serio? —inquirió Eijirō, genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sí —afirmó sonriendo, sin embargo había una pizca de vergüenza en su sonrisa—. Lo pensé, y en verdad, creo que es lo mejor. Además, estoy casi convencida de que también le gusto. Quiero decir, ¿quién podría resistirse a esta preciosidad? —dijo juguetonamente, señalándose a sí misma con la brocha del tinte.

—Qué dicha la tuya —murmuró, rodando los ojos, pero en el fondo genuinamente feliz porque ya sabía que eso resultaría bien.

—¡Dije casi! —reiteró, dándole una palmadita en la frente a modo de regaño—. Uno siempre se puede equivocar. Pero, como dijiste, es peor no intentarlo. Así que el sábado en la fiesta de Kaminari probaré suerte —explicó untando el tinte en el cabello del muchacho y luego envolviéndolo en aluminio—. ¿No crees que tú también podrías ver qué tal ahí?

—Lo pensé, pero no creo. Quiero que sea un momento algo más especial, poder hablarlo de forma más tranquila…

—Ay, entonces de verdad planeas hacerlo.

—¿Es tan díficil de creer?

—Pues, considerando lo de hace tres días, sí, lo es —contestó la chica soltando una pequeña risita, a lo que Eijirō hizo un pequeño puchero.

Ella siguió con lo suyo, tarareando la canción que sonaba de su móvil para entretenerla mientras seguía tiñendo el cabello del muchacho. En eso, lo sorprende soltando una repentina exclamación.

—¡Ya sé!

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, notablemente confundido.

—¡Ya sé cuándo se lo puedes decir! —reiteró—. ¡En el viaje de estudio que haremos!

—¿Haremos un viaje de estudio? —preguntó aún más confundido que antes.

La chica lo miró con mala cara, a lo que él sonrió como disculpa.

—¿Acaso te quedaste dormido en la clase? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Eh, no, estaba… distraído —Miró hacia un lado al decir lo último, omitiendo detalles de lo que lo tuvo distraído, pero era inútil porque no necesitaba compartirlo para que Mina pudiera ver la burbujita sobre su cabeza con el recuerdo Bakugō en esa clase rodeado de corazones flotantes.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? Aunque, bueno, ahora entiendo por qué no te vi emocionado cuando pensé que lo estarías.

—¿Por qué?

—¡La excursión será a nuestra ciudad natal, Chiba! También decidimos que lo que haremos este año para el festival, que...

Pero Kirishima había dejado de escuchar. Su mente simplemente se quedó en el "la excursión será nuestra ciudad natal, Chiba".

Eso… solo una cosa le venía a su mente cuando le decían ello. Volver a Chiba significaría que cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse otra vez con _**él**_. Y eso no era bueno. O quizás sí lo era. Espera, ¡no lo era! Es decir, estaba seguro que para su cabeza y su estabilidad mental no lo sería.

—… también podríamos ir con los chicos a esa pastelería que estaba a unas cuadras de la preparatoria, ¡o también al arcade al lado de la pastelería! ¿No sería genial? Ay, podríamos ir al zoológico, y también podría tener una cita con Sero en mi heladería favorita, y tú podrías ir con Bakugō a-

—Mina, respira —dijo entre risas, interrumpiendo las palabras de la joven.

—¿Que acaso no estás emocionado tú? —Lo reprendió.

—¡C-claro que estoy emocionado! Solo que… —mordió su labio, no sabiendo bien que decir, cuando al mirarse al espejo algo captó su atención—. Oye, ¿no deberías enjuagar ya el tinte?

—¿Eh? —Entonces, su atención se desvió a su móvil para ver la hora, soltando un chillido—. ¡Ah, sí, de hecho ya me pasé! Rápido rápido, vamos al baño.

Kirishima suspiró, agradecido de poder haber distraído a la chica del tema.

En verdad, sí le gustaba la idea, podría pasar a visitar a su familia, recorrer los lugares que Mina había mencionado con sus nuevos amigos. El problema era que… Bakugo era el que le gustaba, sí, le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo, aún sentía que no había cerrado bien el capítulo allá en Chiba. No es que no lo había superado, solo… Verlo después de tanto tiempo sería raro, más considerando el cómo fue que quedó todo.

Bah, ¿por qué se preocupaba? Dudaba encontrarse con él.

Después de todo, no creía tener tan mala suerte. El universo no lo odiaba tanto como para hacerle eso, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

* * *

_**... Hola. (?)**_  
_**MIREN, les explicaría todas las razones de porqué me demoré, pero son demasiadas. Unas válidas, otras no tanto. Pero solo quiero que sepan que a mí no me gusta darles capítulos hechos a la maldita sea, quiero darles capítulos que me satisfagan como escritor y que sé que es lo que ustedes merecen. He reescrito y reorganizado este capítulo tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.**_

_**Pero, me gustaría saber, ¿qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo van con la cuarentena? Yo como el hoyo, ¿eh? Aburrido, pero estoy con clases online. Ya entré a la universidad, ¡estoy estudiando Cine! :D **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo es MI FAVORITO POR LEJOS, pasará algo que llevo planeando desde que empecé el fic. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias a los que siguen leyendo! Les prometo que todo valdrá la pena!**_


End file.
